Rebuilding
by Anonde
Summary: [completed Gen fic with ships galore] Has an Epi & a Wedding. Set 8 years after the end of the 100 Years' War. Recently widowed Katara lives with her two children in Kyoshi. One day, a Fire Navy fleet appears on the horizon, causing chaos on the island.
1. Chapter 1

---

Katara's eyes narrowed with determination as she tied a bandanna around her brow and a second one round the lower half of her face. On the ground beside her right foot was a large bucket filled with water while two steps behind stood her similarly bandanna-ed children worriedly eyeing their mother's tensed back.

Tui, armed with a broom and dustpan, frowned and nudged her twin brother, Lan, who glanced at his sister before tightening his grip on the duster he was holding and stepping forward to reach up and tug at their mother's sleeve.

"Ma-a," he said when Katara looked at him, "we don't have to do this today. We can do it tomorrow."

Katara heard the concern in his voice and smiled automatically. She so wished to do as he said but knew she couldn't keep putting it off any longer. Sooner or later, she would have to clean her late husband's workshop.

"It is all right, Lan," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't break. She stole a look at the locked workshop door before taking a quick calming breath and bestowing an all too bright smile on her now really worried children.

"Actually, I really should do this all on my own. You two shouldn't have to spend your rest day doing chores. Why don't just put down those things and go find your friends?"

Without waiting to see if her children followed her advice or not, Katara took out a large bronze key from her pocket and after some difficulty opened the door. Tui and Lan, the former who would rather do as their mother had suggested, slowly followed her into the dark dusty workshop.

All the windows were shuttered, needing to be opened first. Katara made her way to the nearest window, her eyes already beginning to water from the dust that had been thrown up into the air by her movements. She opened her target window, two others opening in succession by the twins had gone to other sides of the room. Katara felt a twinge of irritation that they had not done as she said though she did felt touched that her children chose to accompany.

Her husband's workshop was not messy, just covered in a year's layer of dust. Sacha had been quite neat; Katara would even admit he was more orderly than she was. In the middle of the shop was long worktable half covered with neat rows of tools, on a wall - more tools hanged on pegs. A forge and anvil stood in the corner closest to the door and on two other walls were shelves full of bars of different colored metals and jars filled with substances Katara couldn't name. Last and the most obvious, was a large iron cabinet standing against the wall farthest from the forge.

Knowing that the cabinet had dangerous flammable materials in it, Katara sternly ordered the twins to stay away from it. The order wasn't necessary for the twins knew what was inside of it. They kept to other areas of the workshop as the cleaning commenced and a dusty battle ensued.

There didn't seemed to be any end to the dust, which was simply everywhere. Katara who had dreaded that painful memories of her husband would resurface while cleaning the workshop found herself occupied with coughing and sneezing every now and then. Lan was in a similar state and worse - he soon was wheezing and had no choice but to evacuate the workshop. His sister was more in her element. Tui suffered not a single sneeze or cough and more than once rolled her eyes at her dust-allergic mother and brother.

Much to Katara and Lan's relief, Tui discovered she could earthbend the dust out of the workshop, as well as take the dust off herself, her mother and brother. She also quickly learned how to bend the dust into ball shapes, much like the globs of water Lan liked to practice with. This time - much to her mother's discomfort and her brother's amusement for unlike globs of water which were allowed in the house - Katara refused to let Tui bring her balls of dust in.

"That's not fair," said Tui, glaring mutinously at her mother. "You let Lan practice waterbending in the house all the time."

Katara, whose attention was divided between her stubborn daughter and the hovering dust balls behind her, knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was being a little unreasonable, but still - she really couldn't allow her child to bring dirt into the house, much less play with it indoors. Surely, Tui could understand that.

She attempted to explain. "Tui, dust is different from water. Water is clean. Dust is... dirty. We just finished cleaning up your father's workshop, remember? You'll get the house dirty if you bring those things in."

Tui's nostrils had flared at her mother's reference to her "things." "I won't drop them. I'll be careful," she snapped at Katara, whose temper also frayed at the clear disrespect in her daughter's tone.

Lan, seeing their mother's blue eyes narrow, hurriedly stepped in. "Ma-a, Tui's right. It is not fair that I get to waterbend in the house," he said and quickly turned to his sister before their mother could say anything. "Tui, how about if I don't waterbend in the house also. That's fair, right?"

Both mother and daughter stared at their younger son, younger brother respectively for several long nervous moments (on Lan's part) before slowly and near-simultaneously agreeing to the neither-completely-satisfying-to-either compromise.

Later, while his mother was preparing the noonday meal and his sister was off somewhere, most likely venting her frustration on innocent rocks, Lan visited the cemetary for it had become a habit of his to visit his father's grave marker whenever he worried about his ability to be "the man of the house" as what Uncle Sokka had said.

The cemetary was on a cliff that overlooked the lagoon leading to the largest village on Kyoshi Island; it was a beautiful sight which rarely failed to lift Lan's spirits. The only time it ever failed was the day his father's grave marker was planted. After paying respect to the memory of his father, Lan continued climbing until he reached the summit which rewarded with a majestic view of Kyoshi Harbour with ships constanting arriving and departing.

For as long as he could remember, Kyoshi was always busy with travelers, fishermen and merchants. According to the adults, it hadn't always been so and certainly wasn't as busy for several years after the Hundred Years' Wars. Uncle Sokka liked to brag that the reason why Kyoshi became such a popular port-of-call was due to his having set up an engineering shop on the island, a claim which often irked his mother - who by far was the main reason why so many chose to travel to Kyoshi. She was one of a scant few waterbender healers based outside of the North and South Poles. Plus, she didn't travel around as much as her wanderlust sibling.

While dwelling on the familiar comforting sight of the Kyoshi Lagoon, a movement out of the corner of his eye distracted Lan, automatically turning his attention towards it. His breath suddenly catched in his chest, his eyes widening as a fleet of gray-colored ships appeared on the blue horizon.

---

"According to Lan, there are seven ships in all," said Suki.

The village chief nodded. "We have sent ships to intercept the Fire Nation fleet." he said, sounding apologetic with reason. All of Kyoshi's ships were fishing vessels.

Both fell silent and waited for Katara's input. She was looking out to sea through a spyglass she had once found on a Fire Nation soldier years ago.

"What about the other ships, the ones visiting Kyoshi?" she asked, refering to the merchant galleons which frequented the island. There was a quick cough from the village chief and hmmp-ed from Suki.

"They prefer not the be involved in any altercation between Kyoshi and the Fire Nation; some have already left the harbour" said Suki, not bothering to conceal her irritation. Neither did Katara, who lowered the spyglass with obvious impatience. It was on the tip of her tongue to have the village chief demand assistance from the merchants, but what could he say to them? That their wooden galleons help defend the island against iron-clad warships lest they be banned from ever docking at Kyoshi?

By the Spirits, it's been eight years, and we still can't defend ourselves against a Fire Navy attack, thought Katara, fighting hard not to feel disgusted by their helplessness. Once again, she lifted the spyglass to her eyes and tried to keep calm and hope. Perhaps, perhaps, this wasn't what it seemed. Perhaps the Fire Nation had a non-violent reason for sending seven of their ships to Kyoshi. Perhaps it was a trade delegation. One could only hope. After all, Kyoshi had stayed neutral even during the Hundred Years' War. Surely, the Fire Nation wouldn't break the peace, not with the Avatar ready to censure any sign of open aggression.

Reminded of Aang, Katara wished he was on Kyoshi right now, but Aang was at the Southern Air Temple. It would take three hours for the messenger birds from Kyoshi to reach the temple and another three hours for Aang to fly to their rescue.

Katara lowered the spyglass abruptly; she really hadn't paid attention to anything she was seeing through it, so deep she was in thought. All of a sudden, she told them to signal to their ships to keep at a safe distance away from the Fire Navy ships.

"Tell the villagers to evacuate and have a boat prepared for me," said Katara. Suki and the chief stared at her.

"Katara, what are you planning to do?" asked Suki as the chief left.

"Go out and meet them."

Suki blinked. "What? You can't be serious. You can't hold them all off by yourself."

"I can try."

"Katara-"

"Suki, please, we don't have much time. Please make sure my children get to Sokka or Aang."

The warrior woman looked helpless as Katara left for the docks.

---

The docks was in shambles with villagers and outsiders alike scrambling to board departing ships. Katara nearly lost her temper when she passed by a captain was demanding ridiculously inflated prices for passage onboard his ship. Her temper once again was sorely tested when she came across the village chief who informed her that the remainder of Kyoshi's fishing boats had been commandeered who as of yet unknown individuals.

"I am sorry, Katara," he said, looking as irritated as she felt. "I hadn't anticipate people would be this panicked. I have already signaled an order for our ships out there to return, but it will take time."

Katara shook her head. "You did your best. If you can't get passage onboard a ship, please head up into the mountains."

The village chief regarded her seriously. "Understood, and please do the same, Katara. I appreciate you wanting to save the village, but it can be rebuilt."

He only left when Katara agreed to take her own advice.

---

Suki and her warrior sisters were still trying to convince Tui and Lan to leave with them when Katara arrived at their house. Lan's eyes lit at the sight of their mother and unabashedly ran to greet her. Tui was cooler in her greeting though she couldn't hide the relief in her eyes.

Suki's expression was torn between You're here? and Glad you're here.

"So what ever happened to your heroic attempt to stop those Fire Navy ships?" Suki whispered to her in a wry tone as they joined other refugees heading up into the mountains.

Katara made a face. Her "Couldn't find a boat." made Suki chuckle and earned them questioning looks from their companions.

They made good time up the mountain slope, reaching a network of sheltering caves before dusk. Surprisingly, the Fire Navy ships hadn't even reached the harbour.

Nor had they even seem to had have moved from the position Katara had last seen them.

From the mouth of their cave, Katara frowned as she looked through the spyglass, ignoring repeated requests from Lan to have a look through it. She could see lights from ships, but no smoke from their funnels. The ships weren't moving at all.

In the caves, people were getting restless and annoyed with the delay.

"What in the world are those Fire Idiots waiting for?" a villager grumbled to his wife, who sweetly suggested, "Why don't you go ask them, dear?"

"Hmmph," said an elderly man, "Maybe they've changed their minds, seeing as we know they were coming."

"Betcha they're a'scared of the Avatar," said another.

"Well, 'course they are. The Avatar can rid of the lot of them lickitysplit, I tell you."

Suddenly, everyone was talking about Avatar Aang, and the overall mood had gone up several notches as people traded stories of the deeds, feats and powers of the Avatar.

"One time I saw Avatar Aang make this twister come straight down out of the clouds."

"He does that all the time. You should how he made an entire mountainside crash down on a battalion of firebenders."

"How about that volcano he exploded in the Fire Nation to teach them a lesson?" There were affirmations and cheers of that, making Katara decide to take a walk.

"Ma-a, where are you going?" asked Lan worriedly, moving to follow her, but Katara wouldn't let him come along.

"I just need some fresh air, Lan. You stay here."

"But-"

"Lan, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Her son reluctantly let her leave the cave without him, but his sister wasn't as obedient, and besides - their mother hadn't ordered her to stay behind, a fact she was quick to point out when Lan protested her following their mother. Lan frowned as Tui left the cave as well. After a minute of thinking over the technicality, he scrambled after his sister after deciding that, if their mother caught them, he could always say it was Tui's idea.

Unaware that her children were tailing her, Katara followed the trail down the mountainside until she could no longer hear the other refugees' voices. She simply couldn't feel comfortable hearing them brag about what Aang had done, not since she knew how hard it had been for Aang to do what he had done to force the Fire Nation to surrender.

At a ledge just far enough from the caves, Katara seated herself and contemplated the clear view of the yet unscathed village, harbour and beyond. She thought of Aang, and how he had reacted to his destroying of an entire Fire Nation city.

o o o

"Aang hasn't come out of his room all week," said Jojo, picking at the food on her plate.

"He'll be fine. He just needs more time to get over it," mumbled Sokka through a mouthful of meat. Directly across the table from him, Kinto, who also had a good appetite, signalled his agreement with Sokka by nodding his head since his mouth was also full.

Jojo frowned at them while Katara shook her head, slightly miffed by their unworried attitudes. Inwardly though, she envied them.

As always, it was the boys who cleared the table of food and the girls who cleared the table of plates. Engrossed in scrubbing a particularly grimy plate, Katara didn't hear Jojo when she said -

"Actually, Aang has come out of his room, but only at night."

"... Huh, what? Did you say something, Jojo."

Jojo, who was used to people, usually of the male persuasion, hanging on to her every word, made a face at Katara. "I said that Aang does come out of his room. I saw him last night when I came to the kitchen to get a midnight snack."

"Oh, was he okay? What was he doing?"

"I couldn't see him very well. It was dark," said Jojo, looking as though she was trying to remember. "I think he was getting something eat. I'd be hungry if I holed up in my room for a week."

"Did you talk to him? What did he say?" Katara felt put offed when Jojo shook her head, saying she didn't want to bother him.

"You didn't talk to him?" Jojo shook her head, and Katara eyed her dubiously. She just found that very hard to believe. Jojo had been trying to monopolize Aang's attention from the moment they met.

Jojo caught Katara's expression and turned flustered. "It's not that I didn't want to, Katara. I just didn't know what to say to him. I mean- you saw what he did in the Fire Nation. What am I supposed to say to him? Aang, that was really incredible?"

Hours later, Katara found herself shivering, her muscles aching with forcing herself to stay still as she patiently waited in what seemed the darkest corner of the kitchen for Aang. She was torn between hoping he would come and dreading if he would. Though she had thought about it all the time she was waiting for him, like Jojo - she still didn't know what to say to Aang when she saw him. What could she say to a person who had just destroyed half of the Fire Nation's army and one of its largest cities?

A sound startled her out of her reverie. It came from one of the dimly lit window. She heard Aang complain to Momo for tripping him.

"You should know better than to get underfoot," Aang muttered as he climbed lithely through the window and into the kitchen. His pet lemur soon followed, pausing on the moonlit windowsill, his enormous ears alert for any sound. Katara smiled at the sight.

As Aang rummaged through the pantry, Katara moved out of the shadows towards the windowsill and gave Momo a peach before he could warn his master.

"Aang."

He whirled about; fruits and vegetables flying out of his arms only to be eagerly snatched up by Momo, who seemed oblivious to the uneasy silence that quickly followed.

"Oh, hi Katara," said Aang softly, not quite meeting her eyes and soon appeared quite engrossed with watching Momo eat everything in sight. He was startled when Katara offered him a peach.

"I never did find out which kind of fruit is your favorite," said Katara conversationally as he slowly took the peach. He stared at it for a while and then with a shrug, took a bite out of it. "Don't really have a favorite; I don't mind what I eat so long as it isn't meat," he mumbled through the pieces of fruit in his mouth.

"Well, I think mangoes are the best."

"... Yeah, they're nice."

"I don't like papaya much."

"They're not so bad."

Katara smiled inwardly at their conversation. Well, at least she was able to say something to Aang.

"I'm hankering for a fruit salad. I hope you and Momo can join me."

Aang hesitated and then very slowly nodded.

o o o

They hadn't spoken much while making the fruit salad though Katara was pleased when Aang more than once couldn't help but be amused when Momo tried to unhelpfully help them by adding ingredients that weren't exactly suitable for a fruit salad. Like whole onions and garlic for example. The memory made Katara smile, distracting her from the chill of the mountainside.

They never did talked about the massive destruction he had wrought in the Fire Nation.

A deep thundering noise made Katara look up and a giddy feeling welled up inside her as the familiar most welcomed shape of Appa soared towards her. She could see Aang waving at her.

She returned his wave and backed up to make room on the ledge for the ten-ton flying bison.

"Katara!" Aang leaped gracefully as only he could from the top of Appa's head and caught Katara as she rushed to embrace him.

"Aang, I'm so glad you're here," she whispered against his robes. All of sudden, there was lump in her a throat and she was fighting a near-overwhelming desire to cry.

"It's all right, Katara. Don't worry. I'm here," said Aang soothingly, returning her embrace. "Are you well?" He pulled back slightly and looked over her critically. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"I'm fine, Aang."

"Is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?"

"Yes. No."

"I saw the Fire Navy Ships, but village looks fine, empty though."

"That's because they haven't attacked, and everyone's either out to sea or up here." At every passing second, Katara became more and more relaxed. Aang is here; everything is all right. It was like a mantra. Aang grinned, pleased when Katara finally smiled at him.

"There. That's much better. I never like it when you're sad, Katara," said Aang teasingly, touching the tip of her nose with his finger and causing her to sneeze.

"Aang!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He somersaulted out of her reach before she could hit him. Appa let out another bellow and something furry scurried up her side and over her back to balance expertly on her shoulder.

"Hello, Momo," Katara greeted the lemur, who chittered back at her before staring off into the darkness and leaping to the ground to scamper up the slope. Yells suddenly erupted and a pair of small fur-cladded shapes tumbled down towards them to come to a halt against Appa's white bulk.

Katara crossed her arms when she saw who it was. "Didn't I tell you two not to follow me?" she told the twins in her most stern voice.

"You only told Lan." "It was her idea, Ma-a." "Good evening, Avatar Aang," the twins chorused from their sprawled positions on Appa's furry side. Katara sighed and turned her gaze heavenward as Aang broke down in absolute mirth.

---

"So, no one has any idea why they're here?" asked Aang as they made their way up the slope. A few steps behind him, Katara said, "No," and then smiled at the sight of Momo riding atop of Aang's head and the twins walking beside him, each holding onto his hand tightly. Once in a while, Tui or Lan would gaze up at him, clear adoration in their eyes. They were that way only with him. Not even with their father had they shown such unreserved unsolicited affection, not even with their Uncle Sokka whom they treated and teased as though he was their older brother. With their grandfather, Great-Gran-Gran and Bato they showed affectionate respect. Pakku, with great respect. But Aang (Avatar Aang or Sir to them), they openly worshipped.

"The two of you are turning seven next next week, right?"

"That's right, Sir."

"What would you like as presents?"

Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing as the twins grinned and simultaneously tugged on Aang's hands to make him bend down so that they could whisper what they want in his ears.

"That again? That's what the two of you asked last year and the year before last and the year before that."

"They asked for private bending lessons again, didn't they?" said Katara.

"Yeah," said Aang, glancing back her with a mock-helpless expression, and Katara almost told him that what the twins actually wanted was to be his apprentices and travel the world with him. The only reason why they didn't ask him that was because they knew their mother would not allow it (perhaps when they were older, maybe), and the reason why Katara preferred Aang not to know about it was because his ego was already big enough as it was.

But for all Katara knew, perhaps he already knew. Her children certainly never made the slightest effort to hide how much they liked him.

"Avatar Aang, would you like to see a new earthbending move I learned just today?" Tui asked shyly, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Sure, Tui, I'd love to see it," said Aang. Tui beamed, removed her right mitten and tugged out a waterskin from under her coat, similar to the ones Katara and Lan constantly carried around with them. Though Tui wasn't a waterbender, Katara had thought it wouldn't hurt for her daughter to always have a supply of clean water with her.

Katara barely had time to wonder what her daughter was going to use the water for (make mud?) when a stream of dust, instead of water, flowed out of the waterskin and swirled into a dusty sphere hovering over Tui's hand.

Katara's face fell with dismay; Aang's lit up with excitement.

"That's great, Tui! I've never thought of earthbending dust, can't recall ever seeing it done before either. But why not earthbend dust indeed! You're a genius, and it looks like a lot of fun! Let me try! Let me try!"

Tui, flustered by Aang's praise, quickly handed over the dirty dusty ball to Aang, who instantly had the hang of it and somehow made it bigger, enormous actually which in turn he divided up into three smaller still alarmingly large dirty and dusty balls and began juggling them. Unfortunately, he forgot that Momo was stationed atop his head. Of course, the inquisitive lemur, who had never seen a floating dust ball before, reached out to grab one, couldn't grab one, was surprised and fell over onto Aang's face, who in turn was also surprised and wound up losing control of the dust balls which poofed into huge dust clouds over the lot of them just as they reached the caves where Suki and other refugees were waiting.

---

After fielding multiple questions from the refugees about the dusty monk who had accompanied them to the caves (Is that the Avatar?) and after reprimanding her daughter for storing dirt in a waterskin (Mother, I'm a earthbender, not a waterbender!) and after telling off Aang for being a bad example for her children (But, Katara... it was Momo's fault.) and Suki to mind her own business (All I said was that the gray mask thing looks good on you.), Katara took out her waterskin and after cleaning her face with water, cleaned Lan's then Tui's (who protested, "I can't bend the dust properly if you add water to it!").

Aang chuckled and with little warning set off a powerful wind which not only blew off the dust but all the campfires in the caves. It did little to appease Katara who was dead set on the notion that only water and soap could do a proper cleaning. Much to the twins' reluctance, she herded them to the back of the cave where a cistern of water was stored.

"Have you been to the Fire Navy ships, Avatar?" Suki asked Aang after everyone had paid their respects to him and had settled back down in the caves.

"No, not yet, Suki. I wanted to make sure everyone in the village was safe first."

One of Suki's warrior sisters said, "Everyone here is well, though we cannot say for certain about those who left Kyoshi on boats."

Aang nodded. "Understood. I'll check the nearby waters first to see if anyone needs help before going to the Fire Navy Fleet."

Suki glanced at her sisters before regarding Aang very seriously. "Avatar, if we may be of any assitance, please allow us to accompany you."

Aang hesitated; he didn't wish to insult her by refusing quickly, but Suki immediately discerned the answer in his eyes. "We understand, Avatar. Please return safely," she said, bowing graciously; her sisters following suit.

Aang bowed in return and asked Suki to tell Katara and the twins he would return as soon as he could.

"Of course, Avatar."

---

Despite Suki's insistence for Katara to rest, she kept vigil at the cave entrance. Once in a while Suki or one of her sisters would check on her before going back on their patrol. The twins who had tried to keep awake with their mother had succumbed to slumber an hour before midnight.

Katara gazed into the twilight, barely seeing the stars and the quarter moon. She hoped Aang would return soon and safe. She took comfort that there hadn't been a single sound or sign of battle.

Sometime after midnight, she wasn't sure when - Katara dozed off and the next thing she could remember was feeling the warm weight of a blanket around her and Aang gently drumming his fingers across her cheek to wake her up.

"Aang-" Katara fell silent when he held a finger across her mouth.

"I don't want the others to wake up," he whispered, gesturing towards the people sleeping further in the caves. Katara realized that Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors was standing motionless behind Aang, watching out for his back.

Katara forced herself to remain calm. "What do the firebenders want, Aang?" she said, keeping her voice low as Aang helped her up to her feet.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it abruptly without saying a thing. There was a troubled light in his gray eyes as he told Suki and her sisters to remain on the mountain.

"Aang, what's going on?" Katara asked, feeling perturbed that Suki and the others looked as though they knew as much as she knew - which was nothing.

"I'll explain to you on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"The village."

"What? Why?" Katara was dumbfounded.

Aang began tugging at her to go down the trail with him. "C'mon."

Katara dragged her heels. "Aang, please tell me what's going on."

"You'll know when we get there, now let's go."

"Aang, why won't you just tell - hey!" Aang had lifted her bodily into his arms, forcing Katara to grab onto his shoulders for dear life as he leaped off the mountainside.

---

They arrived at the village faster than Katara could catch her breath. The buildings were no more than dark blurs as Aang brought her to her clinic near the docks.

"Katara, we're here," said Aang as they landed safely on the veranda. Katara blinked and had to concentrate to release her death grip on Aang's robes. He lowered her down and watched with an amused expression as Katara wobbled unsteadily on her feet.

"You're as white as Appa," he couldn't help but had to comment, pretending innocence when Katara glared at him.

"All right, Aang. We're here. Tell me what's going on."

His face quickly turned serious again. He gestured towards the door of her clinic, and Katara started upon realizing that the lamps inside were lit and there was a human-shaped shadow cast against one of the windows. She hurried pass Aang and pushed the door open.

An unfamiliar firebender was standing by the windows; another lying on the examination pallet on the floor.

---

Commander Jee tilted his head respectfully when the healer glanced at him curiously as she moved passed him to kneel beside the pallet where Lord Iroh was resting.

---

Katara recognized the elderly firebender sleeping on her examination pallet. "Aang, this is General Iroh," she said, surprised. She turned her head back towards the door and froze at the sight of a third firebender, this one hooded and standing behind the door and out of Aang's line of sight.

Instinctively, Katara's hand moved towards her waterskin. She was about to warn Aang when she felt a hand stay her attack. She looked down to see Iroh give her a wan reassuring smile.

"It's all right," he whispered, sounding tired. "My nephew will not attack the Avatar."

His nephew? That's Zuko?

---

"He had his first seizure three months ago," said Zuko in a flat tone. Still hooded, he had ignored Aang's suggestion to sit down and remained in his position by the door. "Our healers said it was a mild heart attack and recommended he start on a new diet-"

"Which was awful," interrupted Iroh, looking at Katara pleadingly. She smiled and shushed him to remain quiet as she concentrated on guiding the healing water.

There was the softest of growls from Zuko. "The diet was for your own good," he told Iroh snappishly. "If you had followed it, you wouldn't have gotten worst-" he broke off and demanded Katara to heal his uncle so that he could kill him.

Concentration disturbed once again, Katara paused in her ministrations and pointedly asked Aang and Commander Jee to keep Lord Zuko entertained, outside the clinic.

"Unhand me!"

"I'm really very sorry, milord."

"Don't worry. Katara is the best healer I know. Your uncle will be better in no time!"

"Just you and me alone now, my dear," they heard Iroh say happily to Katara as Aang and Jee manhandled Zuko out of the clinic.

---

"Avatar, can the waterbender really heal Lord Iroh?" Jee asked Aang; the older man was standing while Aang was seated on the landing. They were both watching Zuko stomping round and round; he had wanted to vent out his frustration via firebending maneuvers but Jee had reminded him that they had gave their word to the Avatar not to make a single spark whilst on Kyoshi.

"I'm pretty sure he will be all right," said Aang simply. He knew Katara would give it her all to heal Iroh, and he had sensed that Iroh's spirit wasn't about to leave this world anytime soon. Jee looked relieved; Aang half-expected him to ask why he was so sure, but the firebender seemed content to take the Avatar's word on its own merit. Now, if only Zuko shared even a small fraction of Jee's trust in the Avatar.

As if sensing that Aang was thinking about him, Zuko paused in mid-stomp, turned and stared at him with a murderous gaze. Aang smiled and waved at him, his smile dying slightly when Zuko turned away.

Jee noticed.

"There are many in my nation who say they will never forgive the Avatar," Jee said slowly. When Aang turned to look at him, he shrugged and added, "Of course, in other countries, there are many who say they will never forgive the Fire Nation."

The corner of Aang's mouth twitched. "What exactly are you trying to say, Commander Jee?"

Jee shrugged again. "Just that many, many say they will never forgive, but that I am not one those many."

"... Thank you, Jee."

"You're welcome, Avatar, and thank you."

---

"I would prefer if General Iroh stay on Kyoshi for a few days," said Katara when they had gathered around bed where Iroh was sleeping soundly

"Why? Has he become worse?"

"No, no, Lord Zuko. His condition has improved greatly. Really. I just don't want him to travel so soon after treatment. Travelling at his age can be quite stressful, whether on a flying bison or on an Imperial Fire Navy Warship. Besides, Kyoshi is nice this time of the year, and this way, I can check on him daily."

"But milady," said Jee in a worried tone, "The people here will not like the idea of firebenders on their island. You saw what happened when our fleet came near Kyoshi."

"Well, what did you expect us to think? You brought !seven! warships."

"Katara does have a very good point," said Aang, his brow wrinkling in thought. "Would not had one ship be enough?"

Zuko snorted, declaring, "Members of the Imperial Family have to be properly escorted. Seven warships is the bare minimum."

Unable to help themselves, Aang and Katara traded looks of dumbfounded disbelief with each other. They certainly would never forget the time he had hunted them, Sokka, Momo and Appa on just one warship, and apparently - it was a small one too.

Iroh suddenly murmured in his sleep, "I am so fortunate to have a nephew who worries about me so."

---

Finished, but may be continued. )

Ficwriter's note: Hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you think of the story by leaving me a review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

---

Iroh wasn't happy. On the small table in front of him was one of the most unappetizing things he had ever seen – a bowl full of boiled shredded cabbage.

Seated by his beside, Zuko couldn't help but notice his uncle's distaste. "Will you just eat it?" he said in a low frustrated voice. After a minute's stand-off between them, Iroh reluctantly gave in and began eating his meal.

At this, Zuko allowed himself to relax but only slightly. Unlike his uncle and Commander Jee, he didn't believe in the Avatar's assurances that they would be safe while on Kyoshi.

His uncle, seemingly able to read his mind, suddenly said, "Relax, Lord Zuko. If it were their intention to harm us, I think they would have done so already. However-" he inhaled deeply, stretched out his arms and exhaled, yawning. "-I've never felt better. The Lady Katara indeed deserves her reputation as an exceptional healer."

"It is not her I am worried about," said Zuko, a hint of impatience in his tone. "There is no sign of the pinnace we sent ahead of the fleet." At this, Iroh's face turned thoughtful. Though they had led the Avatar and the healer to believe that they hadn't anticipate the panic a fleet of seven Fire Navy warships would set off in Kyoshi (and elsewhere), they had in fact foreseen such an outcome and had sent a diplomatic delegation to Kyoshi even before the fleet had set sail from the Fire Nation.

Whatever could have happened to Ambassador Bei and his men?

"Perhaps they became lost?" wondered Iroh out loud; Zuko's opinion on this input from his uncle was divided between impatience and concern, for one thing it was clear that Bei couldn't simply had gotten lost otherwise they would have received messenger hawks from his ship. On the other hand, Zuko had increasing reasons to worry about Iroh's health in both mind and body. He couldn't, in fairness, continue to expect the elderly ailing firebender to be as quick-witted as before.

Zuko decided to not point out the obvious weakness in Iroh's suggestion and simply shook his head to indicate that it was unlikely the pinnace had just gone off-course. Iroh went back to thinking, eyeing his half-eaten cabbage soup while Zuko waited, forcing himself to be patient. Even though he had already thought of the most plausible explanation for Bei's disappearance, he wanted to give his uncle the chance to puzzle it through.

Iroh's eyes lit up. "Pirates," he said; satisfaction lighting his face when Zuko, who was trying to not look relieved, nodded.

"Of course," Iroh murmured. "Our spies have reported that it is in the Merchant Guild's best interest for our nation's relationships with the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes to remain sour so that we would be forced to continue trading through their middlemen."

Zuko felt disgust form on his face. His trade advisor had recently given him a report of the exorbitant prices some those merchants were charging his people on items as basic as fruits and vegetables from the Earth Kingdom. Even furs and seafood from the Water Tribe were being sold at inflated prices. He didn't relish discovering just how high goods from the Fire Nation were being traded for in the other countries.

All in all, there was much he had to do before he could even be a little satisfied of his overall performance as FireLord.

Footsteps approaching the room abruptly ended their discussion. Zuko lifted his hood over his head and stationed himself by the foot of the bed while Iroh returned to apathetically eating boiled cabbages. The door slid open; Katara entered with a boy and girl in tow, all three bearing covered dishes.

She smiled at them, asking how Iroh was feeling as she and the children placed the plates on the table beside the bed.

"I feel as fit as a rhino, all thanks to you, my dear," said Iroh gallantly. Looking pleased, Katara took over Zuko's seat and laid a hand on his brow. She asked the boy to remove the small table over Iroh's lap and the nearly empty bowl with it. After he complied with her request, she pulled off the cork on the waterskin she seemed to always carry around with her and guided a length of water out of it.

Iroh shivered involuntarily when the cool glowing water touched his skin. Katara made a reassuring sound and off-handedly introduced the children to them, whom they were startled to learn were her daughter and son.

"Oh, I should have realized. They do resemble you greatly," said Iroh, smiling at them. The boy, Lan, returned his smile; he looked quite friendly, but his sister, Tui, barely smiled back; her eyes, much to Iroh's amusement, were a suspicious green. She was clearly eager to leave, bolting out of the room when their mother thanked them for their assistance and told them they could go. Lan, on the other hand, was slow in taking his leave. He asked Katara if he could help heal Iroh; his request causing Zuko to freeze – he didn't want a mere child to be treating his ailing uncle. Fortunately, Katara just thanked her son again and told him she would be fine alone. They exchanged smiles, and the boy left the room, sliding the door close after him.

The room then fell into a somewhat uneasy silence. Suddenly restless, Zuko moved closer to them. Katara seemed oblivious to his movement. Her eyes were half-closed as she concentrated in her examination. Iroh watched as Zuko lifted the cover off one of the dishes on the bedside table and felt alarmed when his nephew made a face at its contents, whatever they were, and quickly replaced the cover.

Despite knowing that Katara had to concentrate while waterbending, Iroh tried to make small talk.

"Your children look very well brought up," he said and a second after belatedly realized that came out rather odd-sounding. Zuko thought similarly, for he threw a questioning frown at Iroh, who could tell despite the hood.

Katara murmured a thank you, and Iroh, for some reason unknown to his nephew, was encouraged to make yet another attempt at small talk.

"How old are they? I say they look about seven."

There was a slow nod from Katara, and a more frantic motion from Zuko who was signaling at his uncle to keep quiet. Or at least that was what Iroh interpreted from his nephew's neck-cutting gesture. He found it hard to tell what Zuko actually meant to say because of the hood.

Just in case Zuko actually meant otherwise, Iroh continued on conversing with Katara. "I love children. I'm always hinting at my nephew to settle down, take a wife, give his dear old uncle little nieces and nephews to play with-" Zuko pulled his hood off and glared at Iroh, who unashamedly went on about how little time he had left in the world.

"Don't say that," said Katara in a soft stern tone, finally looking up from her ministrations to give Iroh a mock frown. "I won't have any of my patients think like that. You have plenty of time. I'll even place a wager that you'll see your great-grand-nieces-and-nephews before you leave this world." She squeezed his hand reassuringly and stood to pick up one of the dishes behind her.

"Zuko, could you please put the- thank you." There was a rather smug look on his face as he quickly placed back the small table over his uncle's lap.

Iroh suddenly realized why when Katara, with much pride, revealed her alternative diet plan for him.

"Being firebenders, the two of you may not know this so I'll tell you – practically no water tribe member suffers from heart disease at either poles. Yugoda; she's the healer who taught me, once told me that it's because of our very healthy cuisine," said Katara, putting out portions for Iroh.

"This here is blubber. We usually eat it raw, but I've cooked it a little so you can get used to it first. This is innards of a caribou stomach – it's delicious. And this is barely boiled seal-turtle blood."

"Barely boiled seal-turtle blood?" mumbled Iroh, looking off-color. Zuko, still looking darkly pleased by his uncle's culinary dilemma. Katara, busy with the dishes, didn't notice and explained, "Yes, it shouldn't come to a boil otherwise the blood will coagulate or thicken at the bottom of the pot; it just doesn't taste as good. I've listed down the ingredients and exact instructions for these dishes and others." She reached into a pocket and handed a scroll to Zuko.

Iroh waffled. "It will difficult to find the necessary ingredients back home." Katara's face fell at this oversight, but Zuko with much certainty said, "Not to worry, Uncle. I'll have it all especially imported from the Water Tribes, just for you."

"I wouldn't wish to be of too much trouble, Lord Zuko."

"Nothing is of too much trouble for my 'dear old uncle'," Zuko immediately said, relishing each word, and Iroh fell silent, handing over the verbal battlefield to his nephew.

Katara, still oblivious to the underlying meaning of their exchange, gave Zuko an appreciative smile. His great concern for his uncle touched her immensely, and she offered to help him in procuring Water Tribe food items.

"My people are still… wary of trading with the Fire Nation, but I can send a message to my grandmother at the Southern Tribe. She'll understand, and your people shouldn't have trouble trading for the ingredients. Just have them ask for Kanna. That's her name."

"Kanna," Zuko repeated, committing the name to memory. Katara nodded at him, her smile widening. Then, her eyes focused on the large scar on the left side of his face.

He was startled when she offered to 'fix' his scar. Iroh, who had been discreetly looking around the room for vessels wherein to dispose certain unwanted victuals, turned his full attention to his nephew and the healer.

"Fix my scar?" Zuko said guardedly. Katara, noticing his reticence, quickly reassured him that the procedure was quick and painless.

"Believe it or not, most of the people who ask me to heal them actually only want me to remove scars, warts… pimples, even freckles. I refuse to remove freckles. Of course, I prioritize those who are seriously ill. Still, some pretend to be sick just so that I would see them first. It irritates me, but I have found it easier to get to the patients who really need me by just removing whatever imperfections it was that they wanted me to remove. It only takes me a few seconds, far shorter time spent than arguing with them to let the truly sick patients go first." Katara suddenly paused, as though realizing that she was rambling. She turned flustered and let out a short embarrassed laugh.

"I'm sorry. I guess I needed to say that out loud. I am bothered by people who would prioritize their physical appearance over another's well-being, but I supposed it is natural to wish to look nice. If I'm completely honest with myself, I would also admit I'm quite vain – sorry, I did it again. Spoke too much again. Your scar would have been gone in lesser time than I spent chatting." With that, she uncorked her waterskin and gestured for Zuko to take the seat she had vacated.

Zuko's refusal surprised her.

"I am not ashamed of this scar," he told her very solemnly. "It's part of who I am."

He expected her not to believe him and was quite taken aback when a warm light in her blue eyes showed that she not only believed him, but also appreciated his sentiment. She corked her waterskin, a grin, almost mischievous, lightening her face as she told him simply, "I think that's a wonderful attitude."

"Well, I think it's stupid," interrupted Iroh, sounding as though he had strong doubts about his nephew's sanity. Katara bit her lower lip to hold back a laugh as Zuko, with a frown, rounded on his uncle.

"Are you insane?" Iroh told him, "She's offering to remove your scar – Let her!"

"Uncle, I happen to like my scar. It identifies me," said Zuko in a dangerous tone.

Iroh wasn't intimidated in the least. "Certainly it identifies you - like how a bull's eye identifies a target. Everyone who sees that scar knows you are the FireLord. Remember what I once told you about the importance of being inconspicuous. You may not remember. It was years ago, before you got 'branded'."

"Uncle-"

"That scar is even more obvious than the Avatar's blue arrow tattoos. At least he can conceal them effectively. You, on the other hand, can't even wear a proper disguise – a mask or hood isn't a proper disguise. They are not inconspicuous. People seeing someone wearing a mask or a hood immediately think he's up to something. The only place you won't be noticed is during a masquerade ball or during the Fire Festival-"

"Uncle-"

"-and it only works until it's time for everyone to remove their masks. Zuko, what she is offering you is a godsend. Let her remove your scar!"

"Uncle, I don't need to disguise myself!"

"Oh… sure you don't. I supposed you've been covering your head up in a hood just to keep yourself warm."

Seeing his point, Zuko clamped his mouth shut, but he still wasn't going to do as his uncle demanded. True that his scar was an inconvenience sometimes, but it's been with him for so long – he simply couldn't imagine being without it, and he had been utterly serious when he said that he wasn't ashamed of being scarred. He had long stopped seeing his scar as a mark of dishonor and now considered it as an inherent facet of his character.

Realizing just how stubborn his nephew was about his scar, Iroh switched to another tactic.

"Nephew, I'll follow whatever diet you want me to follow if you have that scar removed." At this, Zuko's face fell, and he found himself thinking that his uncle wasn't playing fair, at the same time wondering why he ever doubted the wily firebender's mental faculties. It wouldn't be beneath Iroh to pretend to be slow-witted to make others, even his nephew, underestimate him.

A stifled giggle interrupted their repartee, and both firebenders turned to see Katara, covering her mouth with one hand and trying not to laugh. Realizing that her escaped laugh had drawn their attention to her, she tried to wave away their regard.

"I'm sorry." She coughed, clearing her throat. "I… may have other patients to attend to-"

"Wait. He will have his scar removed."

"This isn't your scar to decide whether to remove or not!"

"Note that I said 'you' will have 'your' scar removed."

"Gentlemen."

They both turned to Katara again, who said, "When you 'both' have decided, just call for me or my son."

Zuko stared at her. "Your son, Lan?" said Iroh.

Katara nodded, smiling with warm motherly pride. "He's a healing prodigy, and don't worry – he won't let anyone know about Zuko. Most people of course would be worried about a child treating them, but he's been screening my patients for me since he turned five years old. He's actually more suited to superficial healing than I am. Unlike me, he enjoys removing pimples."

Iroh nodded at her. "Of course, we understand," he said whilst giving an irritated glance at his nephew for missing such a rare opportunity when it had presented itself right in front of his face. He doubted there would be another waterbender, other than Katara and her son, who would be willing to offer such a service to a firebender. He misplaced his irritation somewhat when Zuko, with an odd look on that face of his, suddenly told Katara that she and her husband must be very proud of their children.

Katara's reaction made Iroh completely forgot about his nephew's stupid scar. She turned pale and looked away from Zuko. She slid the door open, stepped out and closed it behind her without a word of good-bye.

* * *

Katara felt cold all over despite that it was a warm sunny day and was utterly glad to discover that there were no other patients. Unsurprising, since the far majority of villagers were still jittery from yesterday's firebender-induced panic and not a single refugee ship has yet come back to the harbor, most likely since there were currently seven impossible-to-ignore Fire Navy warships within catapult-distance of it. 

Through the backdoor, she came out into the secluded garden at the back of her clinic. Immediately, without thinking, she headed to the sole camphor tree and went behind its massive twisted trunk, which, when it was still a young sapling long ago, had been forced to grow round a boulder which had rolled down from the mountainside to lodge itself against its trunk. Now, the rock was gone, but the impression of it remained in the form of a hollow seat which allowed a person to seat inside of it comfortably.

There, Katara leaned against the rough solid wood of the camphor tree, brought her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She hugged herself tight, kneading her shoulders and willing for the chill to go away. Later, she would bemoan her wretched reaction to Zuko's courteous observation, but for now, she just wanted the pain of her loss to ease, go away and leave her be.

Though it had been already a year since Sokka brought Sacha's ashes back to her, the loss still sometimes felt fresh as though it had happened only yesterday. Try as hard as she could, Katara couldn't always control these sudden bouts of desolation, often triggered by a reminder of something her husband said, seeing foods he liked to eat and even when other villagers referred to his memory. Fortunately, such incidents were becoming rare; people had learned to be extra careful of what they say when Katara was around. She, in turn, had also learned to prepare herself. However, she just hadn't expected to be blindsided by a simple statement from the FireLord.

A humorless smile force itself unto her lips as Katara wondered what Zuko and Iroh was thinking of her, why she had just left them so suddenly. That she was now able to make fun of herself was a good sign. She began to breath easier and could again feel that today was indeed a nice sunny day in Kyoshi.

* * *

Jee was witnessing an event he never expected to see, at least in his lifetime – the Avatar making a pledge before the village elders that the firebenders would conduct themselves honorably while on Kyoshi and within its waters. Regardless of the Avatar's assurances, quite a few of the islanders still thought that the firebenders being only at Kyoshi to ask for their healer to cure the Dragon of the West of his ailment a hoax and mere stratagem to lower their defenses (despite that they didn't have any). Indeed, they also thought the Avatar and Lady Katara fools for believing the firebenders. 

Jee's skin crawled; he found it extremely difficult to keep maintain a respectable silence while in their presence as a particularly obnoxious elder told the Avatar that he should have consulted with them before fetching Lady Katara to heal Lord Iroh, whom he referred to as 'an old fat has been'."

At this comparison, the Avatar chuckled; the light-hearted infectious sound lifting the tense mood in meeting hall immediately. At the sight of the Avatar, the most powerful and influential individual there, trying to maintain a solemn facade, the village chief and some of the other elders smiled, even Jee felt more relaxed as he realized that was probably how Lord Iroh would also respond, laugh away an insult and even try to make friends with whomever insulted him.

The elder who had insulted Lord Iroh became the one who looked insulted, and the next few minutes were wasted with the Avatar having to assure the bothersome elder that he had meant no insult. In the meantime, Jee entertained himself with drawing a mental picture of the elder as a vexed old rooster with ruffled, drab and thinning feathers.

Discovering that the Avatar also had to deal with such impertinence and stupidity raised Jee's already respectable regard for the young man, who looked no older than Jee's eldest son.

Later, after coming out of the stuffy meeting hall and into sunlit main thoroughfare, Jee, to show his thanks to the Avatar, offered to buy him a drink. The firebender was surprised when he received a very broad smile and a cheeky reply –

"Monks don't drink alcohol, but you can treat me to a fruit smoothie."

Jee blinked. "Fruit smoothie?"

The Avatar's face lit with the realization that firebenders, of course, wouldn't know about smoothies. You needed ice to make smoothies, and to get ice, you either needed a waterbender or have to get ice from somewhere cold like at mountaintops or at the poles.

"Let's go back to the clinic and find Katara," he said, pointing his staff in the direction of the healer's healing hut. "She can make smoothies for us, and you have to try one. Zuko and Iroh too."

Jee almost shushed the Avatar for saying the FireLord's name. They had agreed to keep it secret that Lord Zuko was on Kyoshi. Jee looked around quickly to see if anyone had overheard their conversation. The only person within hearing range was a man in blue Kyoshi garb. Jee watched him carefully for any reaction, and a frown soon wrinkled his brow when it became obvious to him that the villager was drooling a lot.

The Avatar noticed Jee's concern. His off-handed - Oh, don't worry about him. He's just crazy- gave Jee more reason to be worried, but he forgot about the strange villager when they were accosted by a gang of teenagers, led by a particularly vivacious young lady with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose.

"Hi, Aang-y," she greeted the Avatar with a flirtatious smile. Her companions chorused similarly, giggling and pushing at each other in a manner that strongly reminded Jee of his daughters and their friends whenever they were in the presence of a man they strongly fancied. FireLord Zuko, most notably.

The Avatar, startled by their sudden appearance, barely had time to say hello to the girl, whose name was revealed to be Koko before finding himself surrounded by girls clamoring stories, tricks and basically just for his time. As Koko and her friends led him away, he glanced back at Jee with an embarrassed, apologetic expression, turning relieved and amused when he found the older man doubled over in silent laughter at the Avatar's predicament.

After regaining enough control over his composure, Jee, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, made his own way back towards the clinic, only stopping just once more at a cart displaying cabbages. Remembering Lord Iroh's diet, he arranged with the cabbage seller for his entire stock to be delivered to their boat, which just happened to be the only vessel currently docked at Kyoshi.

The cabbage seller, unsurprisingly was suspicious and reluctant to do business with a firebender though he quickly to became very professional and accommodating when Jee offered to pay him in advance.

* * *

The day's afternoon followed uneventful except for five boats finally returning to the harbor; their captains having received dire warnings via messenger birds from the village chief that they would be fired if they didn't return the "borrowed" boats to Kyoshi within the day. 

Evening was far more hectic for everyone on the island and offshore due to more messenger birds bearing news of a convoy of Southern Water Tribe ships heading towards Kyoshi.

* * *

"There they are." 

Katara looked in the direction Aang was pointing and saw below them the unmistakable silhouette of water tribe ships on the moonlit ocean's surface.

"Yip yip, Appa," said Aang, and the bison obediently headed down towards the flagship, which was the largest of the ships and leading the fleet, which though two dozen strong, would still had been far outmatched in a direct battle with seven Fire Navy iron warships.

Crew members spotted them and began clearing the deck for the ten-ton flying bison. There was barely enough room to accommodate Appa, and the ship's stern sagged markedly, the bow rising up as the mammoth bison landed on the deck, which seemed to creak portentously under Appa's weight.

"Uhh… maybe you should just stay in the water, Appa," Aang told his animal guide after he and Katara got off and unto a considerably inclined deck. Appa snorted and lifted off; the boat's bow coming down with a sizable splash; its deck leveling off.

"Thank you, Avatar," said a familiar voice with much relief. They turned to see Bato walking towards them. After exchanging an embrace with Katara and shaking Aang's hand, he led them into the cabin where Master Pakku was waiting.

* * *

To say that Master Pakku was not happy that firebenders were on Kyoshi would be an understatement. He made his displeasure very clear to those who had allowed them on the island, which were Aang and Katara, much to his astonishment. 

"You healed a firebender?" he said to Katara in a tone which couldn't be any clearer in putting forward his distaste for what he considered to be a complete waste of waterbending.

Katara, hoping she sounded at her most reasonable, said, "We couldn't refuse to help-"

Aang interrupted, "It was my idea, Master Pakku. If Katara had refused to heal General Iroh, the firebenders would have had held a grudge against Kyoshi."

At this, Pakku looked about to say something very witty and no doubt insulting but was held up by Bato, who like Katara, sounded at his most reasonable. "But he is well, isn't he, Katara? I mean your treatment was successful?"

"Yes, it was, Bato."

"Then, they should leave," said Pakku, frowning heavily at Bato for interrupting him. "We shouldn't trust them. They caused panic on Kyoshi by bringing seven warships just to deliver a fat old general for healing. How do we even know this Iroh is really ill?"

It was Katara's turn to frown, but Aang who answered Pakku first, "He is or I mean was really sick before Katara healed him. Zuk- ow!" Katara had deliberately stepped on his foot to keep him from revealing that Zuko was on Kyoshi, but it was too late. Pakku was staring at them, and Bato's eyes were wide with realization.

"Zuko? The FireLord is on Kyoshi?" Bato asked them in a very careful tone of voice. A grim smile came over Pakku's face as Katara closed her eyes and nodded wearily. Aang looked irritated with himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Katara." 

She looked over Appa's saddle at Aang seated on the bison's head. He still looked aggravated for spilling the beans.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Aang."

"I know, but I need the practice. Zuko's going to kill me when he finds out."

"I'm sure he didn't expect you to keep the secret for long, besides he doesn't have to know Pakku and Bato found out from you," said Katara, trying her best to make light of the situation. It worked somewhat. Aang relaxed slightly and glanced back at her with a smile.

"Thanks, Katara. Yeah, you're right. Zuko doesn't have to know. Besides, it was obvious Pakku was going to make them wear Sintering Bracers whether or not Zuko was in Kyoshi." Then, as an afterthought, he said, "I'm that bad with secrets, huh?"

"Well… I consider telling you something a good way to spread it around. You're one of the most sociable people I know of. You think of everyone as a potential friend… even if it's obvious they're trying to do you harm. After all these years, I'm still debating with myself on whether I should admire or think you crazy for saving Zuko at the north pole."

He looked embarrassed, and for the next few minutes they just shared in a comfortable silence.

Katara checked the heavy bag beside her again, fighting a low feeling of dread. Some of this debacle if not most, she had to admit though only to herself, was partly her responsibility. After all, she had more than strongly recommended (practically commanded) the village chief to evacuate Kyoshi. In addition, she had wanted to be so certain of General Iroh's health that she dared to sacrifice the peace of mind of everyone else's on the island by asking him to stay for a few more days. In a matter of speaking, she cared too much for her patients, no matter who they were, at the risk of others.

Though it had been tactless and much more wrong than right for Pakku to point that fault out to her in front of Aang and Batu, she had to reluctantly agree that Iroh didn't have to stay in Kyoshi. He was as healthy as she could ever make him to be. Barring of an emergency, the firebenders no longer had to be the on island or within its waters. And despite her faith in them and Aang's insistence that they weren't up to anything, Pakku simply wouldn't allow the firebenders to stay unless they agreed to the condition which Katara was about to deliver to them.

"I should be with you when you tell them, Katara," Aang suddenly said out loud, as though in touch with Katara's thoughts. She looked back at him again. He was looking at her with a very serious gleam in his gray eyes.

She hesitated, seriously considering his offer, but Pakku had been insistent she did this alone, without Aang present. He wouldn't say why it had to be so when he demanded a promise from each one of them to do exactly as he had ordered.

"Aang, I think we better do as Pakku said," said Katara reluctantly. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't understand why I shouldn't be there," he said, suddenly impatient. Katara blinked, a smile forming on her lips as Aang pursed his lips loudly. Though becoming set in the ways and mores of being the Avatar, he was still at his core his easy-going gregarious self, prone to question whatever he couldn't understand.

Katara thought about it carefully, wondering why Pakku wouldn't want Aang to present when the firebenders were informed they had to wear Sintering Bracers. Then, all of sudden, it became clear to her. Zuko would never allow himself to be restrained in Aang's presence, and Pakku had made it obvious that he wanted the bracers on the FireLord.

* * *

"If you want to stay at Kyoshi, you have to wear these." Katara laid out on the table several pairs of silver-colored bracers, which the firebenders eyed warily. 

"Do you know what these are?" she asked them.

Iroh nodded. "Sintering Bracers" he said softly, "Made of a rare metal which only waterbenders can forge."

Zuko frowned at him. "What do they do?"

Iroh sighed. Katara answered him, "These bracers expand when cooled and contract when heated. If you wear these, firebending will be difficult and only a waterbender can chill them enough to allow removal." Her face turned apologetic. "I am very sorry, but I think you should leave Kyoshi. The village elders have unanimously decided to heed Master Pakku's advice to have all firebenders wear Sintering Bracers while on Kyoshi. There's nothing I can do about it. Even General Iroh must wear one of these." She lifted a bracer and let it fall back clanging on the others.

Zuko didn't look impressed, and neither did Commander Jee who, in a dry tone, wondered out loud, "The waterbenders think we'll be harmless if we wear bracelets?"

Iroh shook his head. "Do not underestimate," he said softly. He walked to the table and picked up two of the bracers, each of which he handed to Zuko and Jee to examine. "These 'bracelets' can cut off blood flow at the first hint of firebending. Just raising your body temperature slightly is enough to tighten them. I had comrades who permanently lost use of their hands because of these."

At Iroh's words, Katara's breath catch at her throat. Pakku hadn't told her and Aang just how dangerous the bracers were. He had only told them that they discourage firebenders from bending. Just made them uncomfortable, he had said.

"I've never heard of them," said Zuko, frowning at the somewhat innocuous-looking bracer in his hand. Jee nodded, indicating he was unfamiliar with Sintering Bracers as well.

Iroh was quick to answer, "That's because you are both too young to have been around the time the waterbenders would keep firebenders as prisoners." His voice was suddenly tinged with sadness. "Many of the people I know of who lost the use of their hands because of these either chose to end their life or went insane. They couldn't firebend anymore."

He turned back to Katara, his face old and somber. "I will forever be grateful to you for healing me. We will leave Kyoshi immediately."

Zuko looked as though he would protest, but Iroh suddenly made a gesture which caused Jee to move behind the FireLord. Before Zuko could even react, Jee knocked him out with a well-placed chop to the back of the head.

Katara, wide-eyed, looked on in shocked silence as Jee lifted Zuko's unconscious body over his shoulder before putting on a long flowing hooded cloak which shrouded his bulky burden.

"My nephew, though ingenuous and more than an able leader, is still even at his age a little naive when it comes to matters concerning his safety," said Iroh equivocally when Katara turned to him questioningly. Then, he smiled and added in a cheerful aside to her, "Also, he doesn't think too well when it comes to his dear old uncle."

Jee, on the other hand, still looked serious. "Lord Iroh, please hurry," he said, handing a spare cloak to Iroh.

Katara hesitated then said, "We wouldn't try to take Zuko." But Iroh's smile just widened at her uncertain-sounding words.

"You are like my nephew as well, a little naive" he said merrily, putting on the cloak. Just before they left, he asked Katara to pass on a message for him to Master Pakku.

"Tell him I would enjoy a game of Pai Sho with him sometime. It seems he would be a most interesting opponent."

* * *

When the Water Tribe flagship arrived at the harbor, Katara was on the dock waiting for it. She didn't wait for the crew to lower the gangway, but instead waterbended her own icy passage unto the ship. The crew, recognizing who she was and realizing she was furious, kept out of her way as she strode into the cabin to confront her old master. 

Not a flicker of emotion crossed Pakku's face when she dump the bag of Sintering Bracers in front of him. Bato wisely left, shutting the door quietly.

Katara stared at Pakku, her ire ticking up a notch with every second he just considered her with a lazy and infuriating 'what can I do for you?' regard.

"How dare you," she finally said in a low dangerous tone. She fought the urge to kick the heavy bag at him. "You knew how dangerous these things are!"

Pakku shrugged. "They are only dangerous to firebenders and only if they firebend," he spoke in a tone that spoke unflatteringly of her intelligence. Katara's temper flared; outside, Bato and the others noticed that the waters around the ship was becoming choppy.

"You intended for them to get hurt."

"Oh please," said Pakku dismissively, "they clearly knew about the bracers, and even if hadn't known and put them on, they would have been perfectly fine so long as they didn't firebend. And even had they been foolish enough to do bending arts with Sintering Bracers on, you could just have healed them."

"They came to me for help, Pakku! You tried to have me hurt one of my patients!"

"That's 'Master' Pakku to you, Katara, in case you've forgotten how to properly address your elders."

There was a loud crash against the side of the ship and the deck tilted. Surprised, Katara almost lost her footing. Pakku; however, seemed to have expected it, expertly rolling with the ship while Katara struggled to keep her balance.

As the ship righted itself, the door swung open and Bato rushed inside the cabin, shouting at a bewildered Katara to calm down.

"You'll sink us if you don't control your temper!"

"W-what?"

Pakku harrumped. "What a waste. Clearly, you haven't been practicing in channeling your bending." Katara glared at him, and Bato quickly intervened.

"Master Pakku, please! Not on my ship! Katara, please come with me. I'll try to explain-"

"You don't have to explain for him, Bato-"

"I know, I know, but please just come with me."

Reluctantly, Katara followed Bato out of the cabin. At the sight of the deck drenched and disarrayed with soaked and disheveled crew members, she turned a deep red, realizing why Bato had yelled at her.

"Is everyone all right?" she whispered uncertainly to Bato. Reassuring cool relief came over her when he smiled and said, "No one was hurt or went overboard; we're from the Southern Water Tribe after all, but still... we didn't expect a big wave to hit us while in port."

He waved away her embarrassment when she tried to apologize.

"It's all right, Katara. Besides, Pakku should know better than to bait you like that." Seeing her eyes narrow at the mention of the waterbending master, he hurriedly tried to keep her calm.

"Katara, try to understand. There are some like Pakku who had yet to even forgive the firebenders a little."

"But the war has been over for years."

"I know. You don't have to tell me that," he said patiently with a slight smile, and Katara fell silent, suddenly feeling awkward in his presence as though she was a little girl again. Bato's eyes softened at her discomfort

"Just please try to understand. Yes, the war has been over for a long time, but that same war had gone on far longer. For more than a hundred years, our people had known only war with the firebenders. Whole generations had grown up knowing, believing and seeing that the Fire Nation was the greatest evil in the world, and some still do think and believe that they should be completely wiped out as they had destroyed the Air Nomads."

Katara found herself unwilling to look at him in the eye. "Are you telling me that what Pakku did was right?" As much as she respected Bato, she felt her esteem of him would fall if he said that it was right for one of her patients to be injured because he was a firebender.

"No, Katara. I'm not saying that," he said gently, "I'm not saying that at all. I'm just asking that you forgive Pakku for this, just you want him to forgive the Fire Nation."

Seeing his point, Katara turned contrite. "I'm not saying he should forgive every firebender, Bato. I was just angry that he tried to have me give those 'things' that would have hurt people who had asked me for help."

"Their actions were suspicious, Katara. Even I would have to agree with Pakku that using a fleet of seven warships to bring in one invalid is a ridiculous waste of resources, regardless of how important the person is. In addition, they should have sent word ahead to Kyoshi."

That is true, Katara decided with grudging reluctance, even she had thought similarly. Still, she found it difficult to believe that they had been up to something. Iroh had been truly sick; his illness simply wasn't a sham. Zuko could possibly had been pretending to be worried about his uncle, but his concern and that of Commander Jee's had seem so genuine.

---

Finished but probably will be continued.

Must write Sokka. Must at least submit one story chapter with a lot of Sokka in it.

Ficwriter's note: There were some points that felt niggly in the initial part since I had cut it just before the scene where pirates are mentioned. Sorry about that, I should have just polished everything up before posting, but this part really demanded a major re-write from me. Unfortunately, I spend a lot more time re-writing than actual writing (sighs).

By the way, March 17 and Avatar's second season is almost here! (insert multiple smilies)


	3. Tween a Rock and a Hard Place

Very **Important** - Please be advised that the rating for this story has changed. Though it doesn't have explicit or violent scenes in it, I've decided to play it safe and give this chapter the fanfictiondotnet rating of "M". You have been warned.

* * *

'Tween a Rock and a Hard Place

* * *

"I have to agree with Pakku. You two are crazy to trust Zuko," said Sokka, frowning at Katara and Aang. 

Katara returned an even deeper frown back at her brother and didn't bother to explain how she couldn't just had refused to heal Iroh. Frankly, she was dead tired of having to state again and again of how she, as a healer, couldn't refuse a patient in dire need regardless that he was a firebender.

She had to explain her actions to the village elders, then to Suki, then to her neighbors, then to each and everyone of her patients who demanded explanation for her 'treachery.' After being branded a 'traitor' multiple times by people whom she didn't even know and by patients she didn't even charge for healing, Katara was all but ready to accept Aang's offer to leave Kyoshi with her family and move into the Southern Air Temple.

Sokka looked expectantly at them. No doubt waiting for an explanation for their actions. He was to be disappointed for Katara just stood up and began clearing the table while Aang just sat there, smiling and radiating innocence. Unlike Katara, who was beginning to have doubts about healing Iroh, Aang was still totally certain that helping the firebenders was the right thing to do.

Katara wished she shared Aang's confidence. Then again, the villagers weren't being as judgmental of him as they were of her.

Busying herself with cleaning dishes, Katara tried not to dwell on the ingratitude, the unfairness of it all. She lifted her hands over the sink filled with water and dirty dishes; the water began to swirl - behind her, at the kitchen table, Aang was putting forth his reasons to Sokka.

"If Iroh had gotten worse or... even died and had Katara refused to heal him, Zuko would never forget, much less forgive us. The Fire Nation could wipe Kyoshi off the map."

"Oh please." Sokka wasn't the least bit convinced by Aang's explanation. "The Fire Nation wouldn't dare attack Kyoshi or anywhere else with you around, Aang. You can do ten times any damage they do-" Sokka suddenly broke off. Katara turned back to them and fought down the urge to hit Sokka when she saw the pain in Aang's face.

Thinking quickly, she asked out loud if they wanted dessert. Glancing at her with gratitude, Sokka quickly said, "Sure. That would be nice."

"What about you, Aang? How about a smoothie?" said Katara when he didn't answer.

He blinked and looked towards her. Another blink, and then he gave her a wan smile.

"Please, Katara."

"Okay. Start slicing fruit. A lot of it. The kids will want smoothies too." While Aang and Sokka began peeling, slicing and dicing fruit, Katara took out bowls which were soon filled with sliced banana circles, juicy mango and peach cubes, pineapple chunks, chopped kiwifruit, halved strawberries. All bowls were then filled with water and frozen. While Sokka cleaned the knives, Aang and Katara bended the frozen fruits until they crystallized into fruit-colored powdery snow.

"Hmm... yum," commented Sokka after tasting a spoonful of what was basically mango-flavored shaved ice. Katara was about to slap his hand for taste-testing before they had even begun making the actual smoothies when Aang also joined in and told Sokka to try the strawberry bowl.

Katara fought back a sigh as she took out honey and yogurt. She began lining up all the cups she had on the table.

"Sokka, Aang, you two make the smoothies. I'll go get the kids. And please don't make a mess."

"Sure, Katara," said Aang, cracking his knuckles in preparation as Katara went out the backdoor. Sokka began filling the cups with fruit bits, ladling in yogurt and dollops of honey while Aang carefully bended a tiny twister in each cup to blend in the ingredients.

Outside, Katara headed towards the shed where Appa was stationed. As was usually the case, he was surrounded by children, climbing all over him and begging Tui and Lan to tell them the secret command that would make the bison fly. However, it was of no use, Aang had made Katara's children promise to him to never to tell anyone about 'Yip Yip' unless it was a matter of life or death. Thus, on Kyoshi, Appa was effectively grounded; Tui and Lan would never break a promise to their hero.

By Appa was another item that drew considerable attention from the children as well; Sokka's own flying machine - a currently deflated hot air balloon, which he had mostly made by himself. Though certainly not as fast as Appa or a boat for that matter, it was still a respectable form of transportation, currently unique only to Sokka since most people still held fast to the belief that 'people weren't meant to fly'. In addition, the air conveyances drew bad memories of the Hundred Years' War, which was why Sokka had intentionally colored the balloon a bright happy friendly yellow with a caricature of a knocked-out firebender on it.

Seeing Sokka's hot air balloon when it was fully inflated always filled Katara with a uncomfortable mixture of gladness, irritation and embarrassment.

Momo, stationed on Lan's head, was the first to spot Katara heading towards them. He chirped, making her son glanced up at the flying lemur and then around to her. He smiled upon seeing her and told Tui, whose expression became curious as their mother reached them.

After nodding and smiling at chorus of hello-s from her children's friends, Katara asked if any of them would like smoothies and received a barrage of yes-s, yays and please-s.

"All right, all right," laughed Katara, profoundly glad that the village children didn't seem to think differently of her after the fracas several days ago.

* * *

Over the next week, things returned to normal on Kyoshi. Mostly normal, at least. The Southern Water Tribe convoy under Bato's command continued to patrol in Kyoshi waters, and Aang, having been persuaded by the village elders, was busy in earthbending a defensive wall round the harbor. 

"I've seen him do a lot of amazing things over the years, but he still surprises me," Sokka commented, shaking his head in awe as Aang earthbended three-storey high rock formations straight out from the seafloor. Standing beside Sokka and watching Aang as well, Katara simply nodded her agreement with her brother while the twins and the rest of the watching Avatar-struck crowd on the docks cheered, whistled and yelled praises to Aang, who once in a while, stopped in his labors to give an embarrassed smile and a wave to his admirers.

To show gratitude to the Avatar, the village elders decided that festival was in order, to be held on the day the wall was completed. Much to Aang's discomfort and to Katara and Sokka's amusement, there were also several competitions, most of which the Avatar would be the sole judge of and the main one in which he was the prize.

* * *

"This is why I went into solitude," Aang muttered, staring at his as of yet uneaten salad. 

Sokka, whose plate was already half empty, swallowed before saying, "Cheer up, Aang. It isn't that bad. Having girls compete with each other to be your escort for the festival is a good thing."

Aang glared at him, and Katara decided that now would be a good time to inform her brother.

"By the way, Sokka. Suki told me she would be joining the tournament."

Sokka choked and coughed bits of raw tuna at Aang, who retaliated by airbending his salad unto Sokka's face.

Katara also was having competition-related headaches. Namely, her children were determined to win in the only contest they were old enough to participate in - the fishing contest. The rules were simple - whoever catches the biggest fish wins and gets a special autographed portrait of the winner posing with the Avatar. It didn't matter to Tui and Lan that they were already in several portraits with Aang which Katara had commissioned from local artists; they wanted to win the contest because the Avatar was judging it.

Actually, Katara wouldn't had been concerned about her children joining the contest had she not overheard them planning to catch a Giant Koi Fish.

* * *

On the second day before the fiesta and wall completion, a curious sight entered Kyoshi harbor, a single Fire Nation iron ship being escorted by a dozen Water Tribe boats. Much to everybody's surprise (and relief), it was merely a trade delegation from the Fire Nation, who - after much argument amongst the village elders and only with the Avatar's recommendation - managed to lease a trading space in the docks.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are doing this," said Sokka, stopping in his tracks just two dozen paces away from where the Fire Nation was berthed. It was the sole vessel on the pier which was the farthest from the village and the most deserted. 

Aang was doing his utmost to be in his most patient Avatar manner with Sokka, who has been acting jealous-of-Aang lately. "Sokka, we just want to show the rest of the villagers that it's okay to buy goods from the Fire Nation."

"So that I think otherwise doesn't matter?"

"Of course what you think matters, Uncle Sokka," said Lan immediately, but then he added that what Avatar Aang thinks matters more.

While Sokka looked down to his nephew with a sad expression, Katara shook her head and decided to go on ahead. Aang with Momo toting on his shoulder immediately followed her. He, in turn, was tailed by Tui and Lan, with Sokka very reluctantly taking up the rear.

The several sleepy-looking firebenders on duty were clearly startled when they came on board. Upon realizing that they finally had customers, they bowed and greeted to the arrivals in unison. Katara barely had time to notice that each and everyone of them had Sintering Bracers round their wrists when a short rotund firebender came up from below decks, greeted them warmly and bade them to follow him down to where the trade goods were stored.

Ironically, it was Sokka who was first to find something he wanted to buy, a set of what to Katara looked like long silvery shiny metal pieces with handles on one end and different shapes on the other ends. While Sokka haggled with the firebender, Katara and the others went further into the hold which were filled with all sorts of goods from bolts of cloth to barrels of strong-smelling spices to glass covered cases displaying jewelry. There was even a hawk in a large cage whose dark yellow eyes startled Katara when they peered out at her in the dim light.

"Mother, look at this," Tui suddenly said. Intrigued by the excited note in her daughter's tone, Katara went to where Tui was standing, and a delighted gasp escaped from her when she saw her clear reflection and that of her daughter on a long shiny gilded object braced against the hold's wall.

"What is this?" asked Tui, slowly extending a hand to her reflection.

"It's a mirror, Tui," said Katara, smiling as she examined herself. "Only the Fire Nation know how to make mirrors of this quality."

"How much do you think it is?"

Katara's face fell slightly. Mirrors such as these were prohibitively expensive. Usually what Katara did when she needed a clear reflective surface was to freeze water in such a manner that its surface became mirror-like. Not as good as a Fire Nation-wrought mirror, but good enough. It was a trick she may one day teach to Lan, but Tui was an earthbender.

Her mother's reticence showed all too clearly on the mirror, and Tui shrugged to indicate she understood. Katara; however, decided to purchase the mirror. It was seldom that Tui indicated interest in something other than earthbending and, of course, the Avatar.

"Let's ask how much it is. If it's too expensive, we'll ask Aang to negotiate for us," said Katara in a low tone, her mischievous grin surprising her daughter, who couldn't recall ever seeing her mother being so. She was usually so serious. After a few moments, Tui returned her mother's smile. They headed back to where they had left Sokka and the firebender merchant.

Sokka was still haggling, and the firebender had a very bored expression on his round face.

"Fifty gold pieces."

"Ninety gold pieces, milord. These are very high-quality tools."

"I can get tools just as good at Bai Seng Sei for twenty-five gold pieces, but since you've come all the way from the Fire Nation, I'll pay you double."

The firebender looked pained by this and was very relieved and eager to turn his attention to Katara when she asked how much the mirror in the back cost.

To their surprise, he replied, "You are the Lady Katara, are you not? For you, no charge."

"... I beg your pardon."

"Of course you would be surprise since I did not explain first. FireLord Zuko has commanded me to let you take whatever item on my ship that you desire. You may even have my entire stock if that is what you wish."

"Zuko?" said Sokka in a strangled tone; the merchant glanced at him with mild disapproval for speaking of the FireLord without his title.

"Yes, the FireLord. He wishes to repay the Lady Katara for the services she had rendered on Lord Iroh's behalf. The FireLord does not take such favors for granted. He is eternally grateful to Lady Katara for curing his uncle of his debilitating ailment."

"Is that why you came here? To repay my mother?" Tui asked out loud. She looked very seriously at the merchant, who smiled at her.

"Our intention is also to begin a trade route between the Fire Nation and Kyoshi, but for now - repaying the FireLord's debt has the highest priority."

Suddenly feeling very embarrassed, Katara told him, "Please tell Zu- I mean the FireLord that this isn't necessary. I don't charge for healing."

Wide-eyed, the merchant stared at her. He was very shocked that she cured people without payment. Sokka then decided to take advantage of his sister's good fortune.

"Well, since I'm the brother of the healer who cured the FireLord's uncle - don't bother wrapping up those tools. Just put them in my bag."

"The tools are ninety gold pieces, milord."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm related to the Lady Katara."

"That is very unlikely."

"... And just what exactly do you mean by-"

"Guys! Guys!" Aang and Lan suddenly appeared, both whose arms were brimming with items. "There's a lot more stuff in the decks below!"

"The Avatar gets a fifty percent discount on all items," the merchant said.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Aang," said Sokka impatiently, "Zuko is giving the entire ship to Katara."

Aang and Lan turned wide-eyed simultaneously while the merchant corrected Sokka, "Milord, the ship isn't included."

Much to everyone else's disappointment, Katara refused to take the entire ship's stock. She would only take for free the mirror for Tui and allowed Lan to pick one item for himself. Sokka though did managed to get the tools at forty-five gold pieces, thanks to the Avatar's discount. Of the lot, Aang made the most purchases, the far majority of which he intended to give away as gifts at the festival.

Zuko's all too generous gift weighed uneasily on Katara's mind, so much so that she was distracted all through out the festival and barely registered Sokka's constant state of irritated anxiety during the awards ceremony.

"Suki is not really interested in Aang, is she?" he muttered to Katara; they were standing at the front of the crowd, watching the proceedings on the stage, upon which stood the village elder and Aang with a strained smile on his face. They had just handed the award for the cooking contest to Koko's mother, who kept saying that her daughter was the Avatar's biggest admirer.

"Huh? Did you say something to me, Sokka?"

Sokka chaffed at having to repeat himself. "I said 'Suki isn't really interested in Aang, is she?'," he said in a louder voice, drawing amused looks from the people standing with them.

Sokka was visibly tensed when the village elder called out Suki's name.

The crowd applauded with enthusiasm as Suki climbed the stage. Widely considered as the best warrior in Kyoshi, Suki was popular and well-liked by the villagers, some of whom -much to Sokka's dilemma- began calling out for the Avatar to give her a kiss.

Aang laughed and tilted his head down to plant a kiss on Suki's left cheek. The crowd broke into wild cheers and hoots as Suki smiled roguishly at him.

The feast that followed was a somewhat embarrassing affair for Katara as Sokka, seated beside her, kept craning his neck up to see over the heads of the other diners in order to beadily watch Suki and Aang, who were seated at the mid-section of the long line of tables and benches that had been set along the village's main thoroughfare.

"He's flirting with her, Katara," said Sokka to her in a low irritated voice that somehow managed to carry his words to the diners seated near them. Pretending not to see the amused looks thrown their way, Katara, in another bid to reassure her brother, also looked over to Suki and Aang, who were just having an animated conversation with each other.

"He's just talking with her, Sokka."

"You call that 'just talking'? He's obviously trying to seduce her."

Katara fought down the urge to sigh as well as the near-impulse to remind Sokka that if Aang really so inclined, he wouldn't have to do 'seduce' Suki or any of her warrior sisters. As far as the Kyoshi warrior class was concerned, the Avatar was 'common property,' a term Kyoshi women loosely applied to all unmarried able-bodied male islanders. Though Aang technically didn't reside in Kyoshi, he was considered as an honorary Kyoshin and so long as he was unmarried, Kyoshi's famed female warriors considered the Avatar fair game.

All too obviously, this particular social more was still difficult for Sokka to accept. This Katara could understand as she also had trouble understanding it when she first found out that, in Kyoshi, women were encouraged to be prolific and have several lovers.

"You know how things work here, Sokka."

"That's easy for you to say. How'd you like it had Sacha played around?"

Fortunately, irritation kept despondency at bay. Katara didn't bother to answer Sokka as she remembered the amused look on her late husband's face when she had finally realized why Sacha always excused himself whenever Aang paid her a visit.

------------

We're just friends, Sacha. Not lovers, not at all.

The two of you should be, Katara. The Avatar clearly cares deeply for you.

Only as a friend.

Friends make excellent lovers, Katara.

At this, another concern demanded her immediate attention, and Katara found herself wondering if Sacha had been with other women, despite being married to her. He was popular with the village women. However, before she could verbally question his fidelity, Sacha, anticipating her suspicion, had gently reassured her that married men were generally considered off-limits by the womenfolk in Kyoshi.

But married women aren't? she had asked him, still disturbed by what seemed to her a casual disregard of the sanctity of marriage.

He had hesitated at her question and then slowly explained that husbands have a say on whether their wives may or not have other lovers. Wives are usually expected to ask permission first from their husbands who would then judge on whether their wives chose suitable men for lovers.

We would wish that our wives bear children sired by men we respect and consider worthy, Katara. Having to help take care and raise a child who may have been sired by another man whom we dislike is a difficult prospect.

... You want me to have Aang's children?

Sacha could see that his non-Kyoshin wife of two years was truly having great difficulty with the idea that he wouldn't mind another man bedding her. Quickly, he firmly told her that she would have to ask permission from him first if she would ever consider taking a man other than him or the Avatar as a lover.

If it were other men, it is very unlikely I would allow it; however, I consider the Avatar worthy of bedding you, Katara. Having children sired by such a great personage in my family would be a tremendous honor. You will find that most if not all households in Kyoshi will think similarly as I do. Sacha laughed kindly when Katara continued regarding him with absolute disbelief.

It is simply our way, Katara. You may not believe this, but many of the other village men are envious of me because my very lovely wife has caught the Avatar's eye.

Katara had turned flustered at his teasing flattery and also because it became all too obvious to her that she and Aang did treat each other in a manner which suggested intimacy. She hugged him whenever he visited, and he would kiss her on the brow. They were comfortable standing or seated close to each other, and most telling - she often touched his hand whenever she felt need to comfort him or at the very least - show him she was there to support him. They did act as though they were lovers.

... Sacha, I can't. I do like Aang, but not in that way. He's like a brother to me.

Sacha's green eyes were warm as he told her he understood.

Of course, I won't force you to couple with the Avatar if you don't wish it. However, should the time arise that you would desire him, know that I give you permission, Katara.

------------

She could still recall clearly the lingering kiss they had shared after their unusual discussion. Katara sighed, raising her hand to her mouth to finger her lips. She stared at the shadowy ceiling in the bedroom and again shifted her sleeping posture. It was now quiet outside; the festival was over, which meant that Katara had been uselessly trying to fall asleep for the passed three hours or so.

Restless, she got off the bed mat, paced around the room once before deciding to check on the twins, who had fallen asleep soon after being herded back home by Katara at two hours before midnight.

The children were sleeping soundly, or at least it seemed that way. Katara stopped by Tui first; she looked serious even while asleep while Lan looked even younger than his nearly-seven years. It sometimes hurt Katara to see her son's face. Though he had inherited the coloring of her mother's people, his facial features were that of his father.

Katara heard the front door open and she quickly and as quietly as possible left the twins' room.

She found Aang standing in the dimly lit foyer, muttering indecipherable words to Momo on his shoulder. At the sound of her footsteps, he turned towards her, and Katara's greeting died in her throat when she saw that his left eye was blackened.

"Aang, what happened?"

Looking disgruntled, he shook his head, gestured at his injured face and simply muttered, "Sokka. Drunk."

A giggle escaped from Katara before she could help it. Aang aimed a sore glare at her back as she headed into the kitchen to fetch a basin of water.

"Those two should get married and leave me alone," Aang grumbled, squatting on the floor. Biting her lower lip to prevent another giggle, Katara knelt beside him and in a few seconds, Aang's black eye was no more.

"Thanks, Katara."

"You're welcome, Aang," said Katara, smiling. Her smile died down somewhat when she realized that his robes were caked in mud.

"Did you fall in a mud hole?"

"Pigsty."

"Aang, get off my floor."

"Katara, I'm an invalid, remember?"

"I already healed you. Oh, look at this mess."

Katara went back into the kitchen to fetch more water, a mop and soap.

Aang called out to her, "I'll earthbend it off the floor."

"You should have thought of that before and earthbend-clean your clothes first before coming in."

"Oh yeah. Good idea." And suddenly Katara did not like the sound of that idea at all. She hurried out of the kitchen to the very unwelcomed sight of Aang earthbending muck off his robes.

"Do that in the bathroom!"

Later, squeaky clean and wearing a spare robe, Aang sat down in the kitchen table and watched with barely disguised amusement as Katara dump his no longer soiled robes into the washing tub. Earthbend-cleaning simply wasn't good enough for her.

"You know, you should really do something about your bias against earthbending."

"I am not bias against earthbending," said Katara tartly, filling the tub with water.

Aang opened his mouth to insist that she was, but decided at the last second not too. It was wise not to argue with Katara when she was in one of her moods. Thinking carefully, he decided to change the topic.

"By the way, everyone really likes the gifts I gave away at the festival. Zuko's ship should be swamped with customers from now on."

"Well, with you doing the advertising..."

"You sound like you don't think it was a good idea, Katara."

"Probably because I'm having doubts about helping firebenders," said Katara, momentarily turning her attention from the swirling soapy tub water to Aang. His expression tinged with sadness, Aang stood up and moved towards her. Sensing his presence just behind her, Katara straightened and turned; her muscles tensing in surprise at how close he was. Aang looked surprised and hurt when she moved away from him.

"Katara-"

"I'm sorry. I've just been feeling jumpy lately." Katara forced herself to relax and didn't move away when Aang again closed the distance between them. Relief slowly seeped through every part of her being as his arms surrounded her, holding her in a loose embrace and allowing Katara to lean against him for support.

Aang murmured against her hair, "They shouldn't have been so hard on you for healing Iroh. It was my idea." He sounded irritated.

Katara shook her head slightly. "It's okay." She sighed and looked into his gray eyes. "I can deal with it. The ribbing has let up. It will pass. Everyone was just so scared and expected a battle. All that excess emotion has to go somewhere."

Aang chuckled. "So you're like a scapegoat, huh?"

She smiled humorlessly. "Something like that. They can't very well tell off the Avatar for helping firebenders."

"So they think they can just blame my best friend and the best healer in the world instead? Personally, I think they're crazy."

"They're only human," commented Katara, the smile on her face now genuine. Aang grinned back at her. His demeanor suddenly playful, he touched a finger to her nose and caused her to sneeze.

"Aang, I really wish you'd stop doing that," muttered Katara, rubbing her nose.

"Sneezing is healthy, Katara."

"Sure it is," she said in a disbelieving tone of voice. She froze when Aang breathed into the ear, murmuring that love-making was also healthy.

"Aang-"

"Suki told me that you've refused to have lovers, male or female."

Katara breathed in sharply, shocked that Suki would reveal a matter between them that was explicitly private. Disciphering the look of utmost outrage on her face, Aang was quick to say that Suki only had Katara's best interest at heart.

"I can't believe she told you that!"

"Hmm... I should have just told you that 'someone' told me-"

"I would have still known it was Suki! She's the only one who knows-"

"Actually, her sisters also know. You know how talkative females are."

"Men as well," Katara growled, pointedly glaring at Aang, who winced.

* * *

Katara's irritation with Suki didn't last long. It was difficult for Katara to remain annoyed with someone who was determined to find a lover for her. 

"You don't want the Avatar," asked Suki, who was surprised and impressed that Katara had been able to resist Aang's advances.

Katara rolled her eyes heavenward and decided to just forget about reprimanding Suki for her impropriety. Kyoshi women simply didn't share the same sensibilities as she did, and in addition, Katara decided it just wasn't right of her to try to impose her social mores upon them. Besides, it wasn't as though their traditions were unfair; they were just uncomfortable with sometimes annoying consequences such as Aang also thinking similarly as Suki and deciding that it was of utmost importance for Katara to have a lover; if not either of them, then someone else. Of course, most preferably, someone they approved.

"How about Ruka who works at the pier?" Aang suggested to Suki; they were seated at the kitchen table, sharing a plate of crispy vegetables and seemingly oblivious of the large glob of water suspended over their heads.

"I've thought of him; Nuri and Pern say he's a thoughtful lover. We suggested him to Katara a month ago, but she-"

"If you two don't -mind-"

Aang shushed Katara. "Go on, Suki. What did Katara do?"

"She said she wasn't interested."

"Ouch. I can sympathized with Ruka," said Aang with much feeling. Katara's eyes narrowed at that; she dropped her concentration, but the bended glob of water miserably failed to drench their intended victims.

While Katara struggled to force the glob of water to obey the law of gravity, Aang and Suki continued to discuss potential lovers and or suitors for Katara. She had to give up when a bleary-eyed Sokka walked into the kitchen and was jolted wide awake by the sight of Aang seated right beside Suki. Immediately, he forced himself into a seat between them, spluttering when he hit the water glob face-on.

Despite that Aang and Suki wouldn't continue their irritating discussion with Sokka present, Katara left the kitchen and walked out of the house with no particular destination in mind other than she just wanted to get away from her nosy, irritating friends. She didn't care that they only wanted her to be happy; Katara didn't like it when anyone interfered in her love life. If she wanted to, she could and can find herself a boyfriend, on her own, with no one's help or recommendations, thank you very much.

Immersed in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone calling her.

"Milady! Lady Katara!"

Katara was surprised when Kiri who was walking in the opposite direction stopped her and pointed her attention to a short man with a large package hurriedly walking to catch up to Katara. She recognized him as the merchant captain of Zuko's trade ship.

"Captain?" she called out in a curious tone as the firebender huffed and puffed towards her. She nodded her thanks to Kiri, who left only after telling Katara to be careful.

"What can I do for you?" Katara said politely after the captain had recovered his breath. The large package he was carrying was actually a shrouded bird cage; Katara could hear something alive moving inside of it. She was very surprised when the cage was presented to her.

"This is for you, milady," said the firebender, looking relieved when she took the heavy cage from him.

Katara stared at it then back at him. "What is this for?"

"It's a hawk, milady. From the Royal Mews; this bird is from the FireLord's personal collection. It's trained to deliver messages between FireLord Zuko and the person it has been gifted to. That would be you, Lady Katara," he said, gesturing at her.

Katara's arms suddenly felt weak, and the captain jumped, grabbing the cage before it could fall to the ground. Inside, the hawk squawked angrily at the sudden motion.

"I'm sorry," said Katara to the firebender and to the cage. Her face turning crimson, she found herself asking in halting words why the FireLord would want to give her a messenger hawk. Katara felt very stupid when the captain explained, "He wishes to be able to directly consult with you on matters relating to Lord Iroh's health."

* * *

For a reason she herself wasn't certain of, Katara attempted to conceal her recent acquisition of a Fire Nation messenger hawk. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to give the other villagers more reason to doubt her allegiance; it did seem suspicious that she now possess the means to communicate directly to the FireLord. Then again, hiding the hawk would seem even more suspicious. 

Katara was quite rattled when she finally decided to place the bird cage in Sacha's workshop. After opening all the windows for fresh air, she took the shroud off the bird cage, revealing a hawk similar in appearance to the bird she had seen in Fire Nation ship. It also had the same intense dark yellow eyes. For all she knew, it may even be the same bird.

"Hello," Katara said to it in a friendly tone. It blinked at her. Steeling herself, Katara opened the cage door and quickly stepped back, half-hoping it would try to escape and give Katara reason for not corresponding with Zuko.

Unfortunately, the hawk remained in the cage. After several long moments wherein Katara and hawk just stared at each other, it let out a rather demanding squawk, bluntly reminding Katara of the captain's instructions to feed it fresh meat and water as well as to have it deliver a message to the FireLord as soon as possible.

* * *

There were many things Katara had to ignore over the next several days. Foremost was Aang, whose flirting varied from sweet to outrageous. Katara didn't mind much when he offered do chores for her, but she was pretty much annoyed when he tried steal kisses from her whenever they were alone together. Aang had learn not to flirt with her when there were witnesses around. The one time he tried to kiss her with the twins present, he painfully learned that Katara's left jab was just as dangerous as Sokka's right hook and had to spend a considerable amount of time in coming up with a plausible reason for the twins as to how he had acquired a black eye while their backs were turned. 

Fortunately for him, Lan was more than happy to heal his injured eye for his mother wasn't at all inclined to.

The second person Katara ignored was Suki, whom she considered as annoying as Aang. What with her unsolicited suggestions and for the very reason that it was because of her that Aang had became so annoying.

The villagers who still made jibes at Katara for healing a firebender made the rest of the list. Surprisingly, Sokka was no where on the list for his very presence made Aang behave and kept Suki mum.

Other than setting out fresh meat and water for Zuko's hawk (as well as a daily quick waterbending-assisted cleaning of its cage), Katara barely thought about it and had even quite forgotten that she was supposed to write a letter to Zuko for it to deliver.

* * *

Katara was deciding on the dinner menu for the twins' birthday and thinking on what to get for their presents. Presents from their grandfather and great-gran-gran had already arrived several days ago on the bi-monthly trade ship plying the route between the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi. Bato and Master Pakku had left their presents with Katara before the Southern Water Tribe Fleet left Kyoshi waters, two days after the festival and Aang's completion of the harbor wall. 

An hour later, the menu was decided and Katara had made certain the required ingredients were available; however, she still hadn't thought up of presents for Tui and Lan. One of the reasons for her difficulty was that she wanted their seventh birthday presents to be better than all the other gifts she had given to them before. Unfortunately, it was quite hard to think up of presents nicer than the full-length gilded mirror and seed collection her children had picked at the Fire Nation trade ship about two weeks ago.

With a tired sigh, Katara leaned back from the low table in the main sitting room in the house and raised her arms over head, indulging in a long thorough stretch to ease the kinks out of her muscles. On the table was an disorganized pile of paper and the writing set Sacha had given to her on their third anniversary.

Should have thought ahead and picked up something in that ship, thought Katara wearily as she folded the menu and ingredients list and crumpled up the list of possible presents. Unfortunately, the ship was long gone. Aang, with much pride in his promotional work, had told Katara that the ship had sold off its entire stock in just three days after the festival (much to the envy of the other trading ships docked at Kyoshi harbor).

While Katara braced herself to have to scour the market for suitable presents for the twins, the back door slid open; there was a quick patter of running feet, and Lan showed up. His blue eyes lighting up when he saw his mother.

"Ma-a, have you brought presents for us yet?" he asked eagerly, kneeling beside her.

Curious by her son's excitement, Katara shook her head. Lan called out towards the kitchen for his sister to come into the sitting room, and their mother was struck dumb when Tui appeared, looking seemingly too small to support the weight of amagnificent hawk riding upon her thin sleeved arm.

Interpreting the blanched expression on their mother's face as concern, Lan quickly reassured her.

"Ma-a, don't worry. He's tame. He won't hurt us."

"Isn't he beautiful?" said Tui, positively glowing.

"He was on the roof of papa's workshop. Came down immediately when Tui called to him. He must be trained to deliver messages. See? He has a bag," said her brother, indicating the small pouch protruding underneath its left wing.

"Can we -please- keep him?" begged Tui.

Katara looked helplessly at her children, trapped between wanting them to be happy and dealing with a strange mixture of guilt and dread upon finally remembering that she had yet to write a letter to Zuko.

* * *

Dear Lord Zuko, 

Thank you for sending the trading ship. We have never had such fine goods sold in Kyoshi before. My daughter loves the mirror she chosed though I feel I must inform you that she is far more taken by the hawk you sent. My son informs me that the seeds he had picked have already germinated.

Both wish to know if your hawk has a name. I feel I have to warn you that they consider your hawk as their pet. I hope you will not consider them impudent. They are children, after all.

Captain Barto told me that you wished to keep me informed of General Iroh's condition. I must say that I am touched by your thoughtfulness and impressed by your foresight. Your uncle is indeed fortunate to have you as his nephew. I can only hope my children will be half as considerate as you are when I am old.

I look forward to hearing from you though I also do hope that General Iroh's health will never be such as to require an urgent message.

Please stay well, you and your uncle.

Sincerely yours,

Katara

P.S. Tui and Lan have decided to name your bird Chiko.

* * *

... Needs to be continued. 

Ficwriter's note: Yes, I know it's not a one-shot, and I probably have to repost it as a separate fic because the rating has changed and so has the fic categories.

This time - I really have to ask for reviews, because I just don't feel comfortable writing Humor/Romance fanfiction if people aren't interested. Yeah, you can think me weird. I can write General/Drama (with humorous undertones) on little feedback, but Humor/Romance fanfiction is a different animal for me. Plus, there are elements in this story which cannot qualify for the anyone-can-read rating. Not to mention that the second season is almost almost here - (does a happy idiot dance) - will be very distracted.

Read it? Enjoyed it enough to want the continuation? Then, please leave a note. Doesn't have to be long. Can just be - Please Continue or Just finish it!


	4. King Bumi's Birthday

First, some of you may find it interesting that how I portrayed the Kyoshins is inspired by Ancient Sparta. Yes! Ancient Spartan gents did give permission for their wives to have other men as lovers. Not only that, they actually encourage this practice. Won't blame you if you don't believe me.

Second - again, nothing explicit or violent in this story, but please only readers who know what fanfictiondotnet's "M" rating means should read on.

Third - this chapter is dedicated to Rashaka because if it weren't for her, there would have been a 99 percent probability it would never have been written. She also helped me improve it. Thank you so very much, Rashaka.

---  
King Bumi's Birthday  
---

As Katara stepped out unto the balcony, bright sunlight glared down upon her, forcing her to raise her hand over her eyes and to squint in order to see what King Bumi was so eager to show to them.

"Wow," said Aang, standing beside her. And Katara mentally echoed the sentiment for at a distance from behind the walled city of Omashu were three huge wooden towers jutting out of the desert sand with four more under construction.

"How much rock oil does Omashu produce?" Sokka asked King Bumi, who answered simply, "A lot but it's still not enough for the Fire Nation. Really, I have no idea why they need so much rock oil."

"You didn't ask them what they needed it for?" asked Katara, her eyes acclimating to the glare and allowing her to lower her hand.

"I did, but all they say is that they need it for fuel. They wouldn't say for what. Certainly couldn't be for their ships; they need coal for them, and rock oil doesn't produce as much power."

"What is rock oil used for anyway?" asked Aang in a curious tone; he was now hovering over them in order to get a better view of the oil fields.

It was Sokka who answered, "Like King Bumi said, it can be used for fuel, but it's very inefficient compared to coal. Your people use it to evaporate brine for salt, right King Bumi?"

Bumi nodded. "Yes, but we haven't even been using it for that ever since the Water Tribes started supplying us with salt. Rock oil can be used in lamps, but it smells terrible. Candles are better."

"Maybe the Fire Nation need rock oil to make salt?" Aang suggested, still overhead. King Bumi and Sokka didn't look convinced, but they couldn't come up with another idea of what the Fire Nation was using rock oil for. Soon after, all four of them went back inside the cooler confines of the palace, much to Katara's relief.

---

It was King Bumi's one hundredth and twenty-fifth birthday, though that was debatable for Bumi has been celebrating his one hundredth and twenty-fifth birthday for the past eight years or so. A world famous annual event, King Bumi's Supercentarian Silver Anniversary Birthday actually lasted a week. During which time the citadel of Omashu was opened to all and any visitors without having to undergo the walled city's infamous inspection at the front gates. However, it was the opinion of the far majority of Bumi's advisors that the aforementioned courtesy should not be extended to the Fire Nation delegation currently en route to Omashu.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea, Aang?" asked Bumi again, referring to the fact that the Avatar had somehow managed to persuade the FireLord himself to pay a personal visit on this fine occasion. How Aang ever got Zuko to agree was still a mystery, even to Aang, himself.

Regardless, Aang again was quick to reassure his old old friend. "I trust Zuko, Bumi. Besides, sooner or later, the Earth Kingdom has to open diplomatic ties with the Fire Nation. Omashu can be the first to lead the way for the other cities to follow."

At this, Bumi made a small twisty smile. "Well, if you say so... But... hmm...still, couldn't you just have chosen... oh... let's say... Bai Seng Sei for your we-can-all-be-friends-with-the-Fire-Nation-and-live-happily-together experiment. Hmm?"

"Stop pretending to be senile, Bumi. You know very well I already tried Bai Seng Sei and all the other cities. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

Bumi sighed loudly. "All right, Aang. All right. Well... At least, they can't bring three dozen warships with them through the desert."

"Bumi, how many times do I have to keep saying this to you - don't believe the rumours. They only brought seven warships to Kyoshi."

---

Katara tried not to show open dismay when her seven-year-daughter Tui, with much pride, showed her full waterskin to the other children in the palace's sand garden. Ranging from the ages of five to twelve, all were earthbenders, except for Tui's twin brother Lan who was a waterbender. Unsurprisingly, they weren't impressed with being presented with a fat bulging bag filled with water. However, when they found out that it was actually full of dust and not boring old water, they turned puzzled and curious. When Tui began bending a ball of dust similar to how a waterbender would bend a glob of water, the other children scattered to look for their parents in order to ask for their very own waterskin.

With Katara were Haku and Shori, both of whom could barely maintain a straight face when they were accosted by their two sons and one daughter, all three clamoring for waterskins like Tui's.

"I'm sorry," an embarrassed Katara apologized to Shori after Haku left with the trio to go in search of waterskins.

Shori, surprised, said, "Whatever for, Katara- Ah..." Her eyes lit with amused realization. "You still think dirt is dirty."

"Well, it is," said Katara in a very dry tone, causing Shori to giggle.

"Katara, you are funny. Sometimes, you make me wonder why you ever agreed to marry an earth-" Shori broke off when Katara visibly flinched at the reminder of her late husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Katara," said Shori quickly, reaching over to give Katara's left hand a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay, Shori," said Katara with a smile which she hoped didn't look forced.

Much later, Katara was walking through the crowded main byway of Omashu, busy with merchants advertising their wares and services to customers deciding whether to spend their money or not.

Noisy as it was, Katara didn't dislike the din. It was a welcome distraction from dark, dreary thoughts eager to occupy her mind.

Moving on their own volition, without any thought from her, Katara's feet led her down the main byway to the gates where they automatically turned left to walk the pathway following the curve of the inner wall. At an intersection, she made another left and was about to go into a narrow crooked street when someone grabbed her shoulder.

Instinctively, Katara reached back, grabbing her attacker's arm and propelling her upper torso forward at the same time in order to throw her assailant over her shoulder. The defensive maneuver worked but wasn't entirely successful for the stranger twisted in mid-air and landed crouching right in front of Katara, who upon seeing her attacker's face, frozed.

"Not bad," commented Suki with a smile. She stood up, rubbing her injured arm. "A little more training and you'll be as good as I am."

"You scared me," whispered Katara, her eyes transfixed on Suki's unmasked features.

"Sorry about that. I had to get your attention. I called you several times, but you didn't-" Suki broke off, realizing that Katara was staring at her with an expression akin to longing.

"Katara, snap out of it. I am not Sacha."

Katara blinked and moments later - turned as red as a tomato.

---

"You really -really- need to stop thinking about my brother. He wouldn't have wanted you to pine after him like this," Suki told her as they headed back to the palace.

"I am trying not to. And you know you are not helping me by not wearing your usual outfit," said Katara, feeling quite miserable by the fact that she kept sneaking glances at Suki, walking beside her. Without her warrior dress and face paint and wearing baggy green Omashu robes, Suki reminded Katara too much of her late husband who was also Suki's twin brother.

Suki halted and responded with a low chuckle to Katara's peevish complaint, and Katara wanted to shut her ears. When Suki laughed like that, she also sounded like Sacha.

"Katara, for the past year, I had to wear face paint almost all the time just so that you wouldn't accidentally see my real face and get upset. You're my friend. My brother's wife. My sister. My family. I love you dearly, but one year of mourning is enough. Actually, it's too much. How can your people stand to be this gloomy for so long, I do not know, but I know that I'm at my limit. I grieved as much as you when my brother died, but I know and accept that death will always be a part of life, and there is nothing we can do about it except to go on living and enjoying life. Katara, you are allowing death to run your life, and I will no longer stand for it. You will stop thinking about Sacha, and you will find yourself another husband or a lover or both. If you won't do this for your own sake, then at least do it for my sanity."

Speechless, Katara could only stare at Suki, who continued to glare at her with a rather ticked-off expression until Katara nodded meekly.

---

At midday, Katara and the twins with Sokka and Suki went to the main dining hall which was beginning to fill with guests lining up at the sumptuous buffet. Sokka was quick to stand in line, gesturing for the others to hurry and join him.

Sokka soon grew impatient with how slow the line was moving. "By the time we get there, there will be no more food left."

There was a distinct silence afterwards, and Sokka looked to Katara questioningly, surprised that his sister didn't say anything.

"Katara, you okay?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Sokka?"

"Good grief. What is wrong with you lately? We should have your ears check or something. Maybe you're going deaf."

"Sokka, I'm not going deaf."

"Can check your ears for you if you want," said someone behind them. They all turned to see Kinto.

---

"That can't be true."

"Yeah, it is, Sokka. Saw it with my own eyes. A Fire Navy ship ten times bigger than the biggest ones we've seen so far." Kinto shook his head, disbelief still marked on his face.

"I told Chief Arnook and the other elders at the Northern Tribe, but they didn't believe me," he said, his face crestfallen. Katara and Sokka looked at each other.

"Well... you do like to play practical jokes, Kinto," said Katara in an uncertain tone.

All of a sudden, Kinto's face turned furious.

"Fine," he snapped at them, "don't believe me." And much to everyone's shock, he finished his fourth cup of wine and left the table without another word. Concerned, Katara stood up to go after him, but Sokka's hand on her arm stayed her.

"Don't bother, Katara. You know how he likes to make up stories of his 'supposed adventures'."

"He seemed really upset though," commented Suki, watching as Kinto bumped into a couple on his way out of the dining hall. When she turned back her attention to her table companions, Suki found herself being scrutinized by Sokka, who was eyeing her with much suspicion.

She frowned at him. "What?"

'Oh no' was all Katara had time to think of before her brother once again accused Suki of liking another guy other than him.

---

Wanting as much as possible to distract her children from thinking about that disaster of a mealtime, Katara located Haku and Shori, asking them what they and their children would be doing that afternoon.

"Well..." said Haku thoughtfully, "We're thinking about going for rides on the Omashu delivery system or maybe on that funny-looking hot air balloon or go visit the Avatar's Stables or maybe join the Zhang-Ganjin Eating Contest or visit that famous FortuneTeller-"

Shori interrupted him, "In short, we're still deciding." She smiled at Katara, saying they would love it if she and the twins would accompany them. Grateful, Katara made a schedule to meet them in the palace foyer at two in the afternoon.

Having still about an hour before they would go exploring Omashu, Katara had her excited children take a nap, which wasn't easy as it sounded, and she was only able to get them to agree to take a nap in exchange that she go ask Avatar Aang if he could join them.

A while after, feeling more than a little guilty for getting the twins' hopes up, Katara slowly made her way to the Council Chamber where Aang had been sequestered with King Bumi and his advisers since morning. After requesting one of the Chamber guards to pass on a message from her to the Avatar, she had to wait a quarter hour before she was informed that the Avatar was currently occupied with more important matters and couldn't go out on a frivolous excursion.

Back in her room adjacent to her children's chambers, Katara passed time between dreading the disappointed looks on her children's face when she had to tell them that Aang was too busy to go out with them and thinking over what Suki had told her just a few hours ago.

At ten minutes to two, Katara was about to go wake her children and face the music when there was a hurried knock on her door.

Relief flooded Aang's face when Katara opened the door.

"Oh good. You're still here. I was worried I missed you and the twins," he said, entering into the room. He looked both stiff and frazzled in his ceremonial Avatar robes.

"Aang-"

"I'm sorry, Katara. I only learned about your message just now. An idiot of a chamberlain didn't think your message was important enough to pass to me straight-away."

Warmth suddenly flooded Katara's entire being, and Aang looked relieved when she finally smiled at him.

"I would never ignore you or the twins, Katara," he said gently, a teasing light in his gray eyes as as was his habit nowadays, he moved in closer towards her and attempted to steal a kiss. Aang was caught off guard when she didn't try to avoid his advance. His breath catched in his throat when she deepened the playful kiss he had started.

---

"Are you sure about this?"

She leaned back against the cradle of Aang's arms and looked up into his eyes. Hesitantly, she raised her right hand to his face, his eyes widening when Katara traced his cheekbone.

"I don't think I'll ever be sure, Aang, but I am willing to let you decide for me," she said to him very softly. She stilled when Aang took her hand in his own and kissed her palm, which began to tremble against his lips.

"Katara, I promise you it will be wonderful between us."

"I know it will be, Aang," she was alarmed to hear her voice break a little. Katara didn't resist when Aang lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bed.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

The air felt cool against Katara's flushed cheeks as she tilted her head back and gazed up at the sky turning golden as the sun set in the west. She was seated in Appa's litter with Aang lying beside her with his head pillowed on her lap. They were headed to the city of Bandar which was Omashu's port link in order to welcome and to escort the Fire Nation delegation to Omashu. Apparently all of King Bumi's advisers were in agreement that it should be the Avatar who had to make sure the firebenders behave since it was his idea to invite them in the first place.

Katara felt Aang's hand on the back of her neck and sighed as she allowed him to pull her head down for another kiss.

Finally, she had to say it to him -

"I can't believe you answered the door while barely decent," she told him in a very cross tone. Her eyes narrowed when Aang just smiled up at her, not the least bit repentant.

"I'll never be able to look Shori in the face again," Katara complained rather heatedly.

"Katara, I was adequately covered," said Aang with a very straight face.

"You were only wearing a loincloth!"

"As I said - adequately covered."

Katara raised her left hand to punch him in the nose, but Aang anticipated her. Before Katara could even react, she suddenly found herself underneath him and staring with absolute outrage at his mischievous face.

"Aang, get off me."

"Tell me, Katara. Have you ever made love on a flying bison?"

"Aang, no. Get off me."

"Trust me, you have to experience it at least once."

A few long moments after, Katara mumbled something about them being not alone.

"Don't worry, Katara. Appa won't mind. Won't you, Appa?" He called out to the bison, who snorted once.

"There. Appa says he doesn't mind."

"Aang, I was talking about Momo."

"Oh." Appa glanced to the flying lemur watching them with quite wide eyes.

"Momo, turn around. And no peeking."

---

Three battalions of Bandar soldiers and their commanders looked very relieved when Aang and Katara finally arrived. Katara could understand why. Even in the twilight, the dark silhouettes of seven Fire Navy warships could be seen clearly dwarfing the modest port city.

Aang told Katara to stay with Appa, and before she could object - he jumped down ten storeys to land lithely on the desert sand below. Katara watched pensively as Aang first consulted with the commanders and the city administrators before - to Katara's great concern - heading out across the water towards the Fire Navy warships.

With some amount of envy, she watched as Aang ran across the water's surface without needing to bend it into ice first. Not wishing Aang to be alone when he got to the ships, Katara grabbed Appa's reins and commanded the bison to fly in closer. Much to her surprise, Appa refused to budge.

"Appa, what's wrong?" The bison simply grunted at her. Before she try to get him to move again, she almost fell out of the litter as much to everyone's amazement (including the firebenders onboard the ships), Aang began yelling for Zuko to come ashore.

---

Zuko must be furious, Iroh decided, quite certain of it despite the hood over his nephew's face. Actually, everyone in the hundred-strong caravan, with the exception of the Avatar and the Lady Katara, was hooded.

Still high above them, Katara watched anxiously as the firebenders mounted on rhinos moved a rather slow ponderous pace across the desert with a considerable number of the large beasts often stumbling and losing their footing in the sand. Katara was becoming increasingly worried, and Aang, riding on a hopping llama, felt irritated with himself for not realizing ahead of time that Fire Nation rhinos would be unsuited to moving across shifting sands.

Barely a quarter mile into the journey, the caravan halted; an argument breaking out between Aang and the lead hooded mounted rhino rider who could only be Zuko.

"We are turning back. This was a foolish enterprise," said Zuko in a contemptuous tone.

"Zuko, just wait. Let me think of something."

"What could you possibly do? Airlift us all to Omashu?"

"Well, yeah. I can do that. ... But not all at once."

Zuko snorted at this and ordered his men to turn back. He cursed when his rhino stumbled in the sand, almost throwing him out of the saddle. Aang looked helpless as all the firebenders began turning their mounts about.

Above, Katara watched the milling chaos below and felt just as helpless as Aang. She wanted badly to go down and help him, regardless that she didn't know what she could do to help him. "Damn it, Appa! Why won't you just fly down!" she shouted at the bison, which kept silent.

Katara threw herself back to sit against the side of the litter and gazed up at the stars in angry frustration. Her mind began thinking furiously. A desert is difficult to travel across because the ground is too soft. ... It's similar to walking on snow. And then all of sudden, Katara remembered how Aang had walked across the water, and how she would have bended the water into-

"Aang!"

He looked up to see Katara leaning out of Appa's litter, waving down at him.

"Aang, you have to make the sand into something more solid!"

"... I don't understand!"

"It's like water, Aang! Turn water to ice! You have to turn the sand into rock!"

Finally Aang understood, and a smile lit up his face.

"Katara, I love you! You're a genius!" Katara turned red at his words.

Aang looked back to the caravan; the firebenders had all frozen in their tracks as though they had been listening to their exchange. With a grin at their audience, Aang shouted at Zuko to wait and after dismounting his llama, began to earthbend sand into rock with every intention of making a road for them all the way across the desert to Omashu.

Along just a third of the way; however, Aang visibly began to grow weary as foot by foot he bended loose sand into solid rock thick and strong enough to be able to support the weight of a hundred rhinos and their riders. Behind him, moving along more speedily, the Fire Nation caravan was silent as a whole as they watched the Avatar labour on their behalf.

Under his hood, Iroh glanced at Zuko watching the Avatar and wondered what his nephew was thinking. Iroh couldn't tell this time.

Meanwhile Katara, seeing to the horizon only sand, was thinking she had to apologize to Tui for not letting her practice earthbending inside the house. Henceforth, dust balls were allowed anywhere and everywhere.

Now, if they could only get to Omashu without further incident.

All of a sudden, Momo made a chittering noise. Katara looked at the lemur standing alert on the litter's back rest. He seemed to be staring at something out in the desert. As she turned to look in the same direction, Appa let out a loud thunderous roar, shocking Katara and everyone below.

Mounted firebender soldiers automatically formed ranks around Zuko and Iroh; all looking warily about them and at the large flying white bison soaring above their heads.

Aang's shoulders had slumped in despair when he heard Appa's warning. Glancing behind to make sure no one was watching him, Aang quickly executed a bending maneuver he had hoped not to use and from out of the cloudless night sky, a bolt of lightning came straight down to strike a spot barely three feet in front of him.

"Aang!" Iroh shouted, calming his frightened mount and commanding the soldiers in front of him to move aside. They scattered, Iroh immediately riding out to help the Avatar. After a terse moment, Zuko followed his uncle.

Getting off his rhino, Iroh was very relieved to find the Avatar still standing though somewhat singed.

"Are you all right, Avatar?"

"I'm fine," said Aang quickly, waving away the eldery firebender's concern. "Just a freak lightning bolt. Happens sometimes in the desert."

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Iroh," said Aang, this time sounding terse. He regretted immediately addressing the general by name when Zuko started visibly, no doubt outraged by the disrespect shown towards his uncle. However, Aang simply couldn't spare the energy to be polite. He had to get them to Omashu quickly.

As Aang began to bend again, he muttered under his breath, "Bumi, you better have seen that signal and get here quick. I need your help."

After she visibly made certain Aang was all right, Katara looked back towards the point Momo had been staring at. She could see nothing now. Katara wasn't certain, but she could have sworn she saw figures moving stealthily across the sand before the flash and defeaning crack from the lightning bolt distracted her.

She then look to Momo still watching the sands all around intently and at Appa, who had been keeping a constant high elevation.

"Aang asked you two to watch out for something, didn't he?" she asked them. Momo glanced at her, blinked and then looked back to watching the desert below. Appa grunted once, and Katara apologized to him.

"Sorry, Appa, I didn't know. Your -stupid- master didn't tell me anything. He knows I can't communicate with you two the way he does. I'm going to wring his neck when we get to Omashu.

At the halfway point, they met up with King Bumi and his earthbenders.

---

"Aang, you look terrible."

Aang, just barely able to keep standing, stared at Bumi with a doleful expression. Then he said, "At least I don't have an ugly mug like yours, Bumi. But right now - I'm just so glad to see you that I think I have to give you a kiss."

"Woah. Woah. Aang, please. Not in front of the firebenders."

"Aang!"

Bumi looked from his friend to the waterbender healer dismounting off Appa and running towards them. Aang smiled wanly at her. "Hey, Katara," he managed to say before finally collapsing; the healer falling to her knees by his side to check on him.

Finally, Bumi turned his attention to the waiting firebenders, watching the proceedings with a rather stony silence. It was difficult to tell who was the FireLord, seeing as they were all mounted on nondescript rhinos and wearing identical long hooded cloaks. Being very careful they were, Bumi thought with reluctant approval.

He looked back at Aang, who was currently getting a thorough check-up. Then, finally Bumi came to the decision that if Aang thought it important enough to risk his life to get these firebenders to Omashu, then the King of Omashu will also think similarly.

Bumi turned to his earthbenders and said, "Seems the Avatar never earthbended a road before. Such shoddy workmanship. Let's show him the right way to do it, shall we?"

To be continued, but only if this chapter gets at least 12 reviews please. The last chapter got 13 reviews (thank you so very much), but I'm the superstitious type.

The next chapter if any is "Drama/Romance". Conspiracy plotline w/ hints of love triangles forming. Yes -Plural LT-s.

Q. Why is there a big break in the middle of the chapter?

A. If you look closely, you'll see seven Fire Navy Imperial Warships safe-guarding the area reserved for your imagination only.

Q. Why did Suki just seem to snap all of sudden like that? She seemed pretty cool in the previous chapters.

A. Off-scene, she was under a lot of pressure because of Sokka and Katara. Yes. I love Suki.

Q. ... Aang/Bumi?

A. No comment.

I hope you all have a very happy AtLA Second Season.


	5. Masquerade

---

Masquerade

---

To say that Katara was furious with Aang would be an understatement.

Haru and Shori glanced at each other with concern as the healer continued to stonily ignore the Avatar, who looked embarrassed, guilty and worried all at the same time. They, Haru and Shiro's trio and Katara's twins were all at the Avatar's Stables located a short distance away from Omashu. A complex of low-lying structures built about an oasis, it housed mostly herds of hopping-llamas, kanga-rats, armadillo-camels and thunder-ostriches.

As the handlers helped the children onto their mounts, Haru, in a low careful tone, asked Katara and Aang if they would also be riding.

"No," said Katara; "Yes," said Aang; both at the same time. Aang corrected himself shortly after with Katara glaring at him.

"Uh, no, Haru," said Aang, trying not to look disappointed as Katara told her twins to be careful.

"You two won't be riding with us?" said Lan on a kanga-rat. He, unlike Aang, did little to hide his disappointment when informed that his mother had something very important to discuss with the Avatar. His twin sister, Tui, though looked amused atop of a thunder-ostrich.

After the earthbender couple, the children and the handlers left and both of them were alone, Katara rounded on Aang and told him, "You're an idiot," before marching off back towards Omashu. Aang quickly followed.

"Now, Katara, calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Do you have any idea what you put me through!" said Katara quite ferociously.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry; I should have told you that there might be some trouble-"

"Some trouble?" repeated Katara, stupefied by Aang's choice of words. "People wanting to kill or kidnap or kidnap then kill Zuko is not 'some trouble'!" She had been utterly dumbfounded and aghast when she had found out from King Bumi of the very strong likelihood of plots against the visiting FireLord.

"How could you let him- why did you make him come here knowing he would be danger?"

"Katara-"

"And Iroh is with him too. Aang, I'll never forgive you if anything happens to them."

"I know, Katara. I won't forgive myself either," said Aang quickly and then reassured her, "but don't worry. I'll make sure they'll be safe in Omashu."

"Oh, like what happened in the desert two nights ago?"

"I already admit I made a mistake. Should have thought that sand plus rhinos equals not going anywhere fast making Zuko mad."

"Don't make light of this situation, Aang. Why couldn't you just have let them be, in the Fire Nation, where they'd be safe. They didn't have to attend Bumi's birthday."

"Katara, sooner or later, the Fire Nation has to open diplomatic-"

"I know that already. You keep telling me that, but it just doesn't sound right. Look what happened in Kyoshi and what I went through just for healing Iroh. People here in the Earth Kingdom, in the Water Tribes still don't want Firebenders anywhere near them. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I can't, Katara," his voice was suddenly hushed, and Katara, suddenly worried, stopped in her tracks and turned to face Aang, who was gazing at her with a look of plea on his face.

"I can't accept it, Katara," he said, his eyes filled with pain. "I know you and the others think that we should all have nothing to do with the Fire Nation ever, but I have lived so many lives as a firebender in the Fire Nation and I have had firebenders as friends, family, even lovers when I wasn't one of them. They are still people."

He then paused and continued with some difficulty, "Katara, the role of the Avatar isn't only to keep the peace but also to ensure that the four countries work and live with each other harmoniously. Like the elements themselves, we simply cannot remove or ignore one of them.

"Yes, the Fire Nation did destroy my people, but I rather still want the Fire Nation to exist rather then they be gone. I keep trying to explain that to people who tell me that I should just go over to the Fire Nation and wipe them off the map. The Avatar is supposed to bring peace and harmony, not death and destruction. I am not a weapon."

At his words, shame welled inside Katara and she quickly moved close to Aang. Gratitude suffused his expression when Katara wound her arms around his waist in a tight reassuring embrace. For a long while, all they did was stand close to each other, silent, comforting and supporting each other with only their presence.

Finally, Katara ventured to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Aang. You're right. This is just so difficult."

His arms about her squeezed gently. "You don't have to apologize, Katara. Besides, I was careless... and I admit cocky. I thought I could handle it all. Really didn't think about the sand. I could have made provisions for that. Could have earthbended a road in advance. If it hadn't been for you figuring out to turn sand into rock, Zuko and his firebenders would never have arrived here at Omashu. Thank the Spirits for you and Bumi."

At the back of her mind, something bothered Katara. Frowning slightly, she pulled back from Aang and looked up into his face and found him looking back at her; his expression, tender. Katara felt something inside of her melt at the gentle light in his gray eyes and had to struggle to remember what it was that had puzzled her.

It was only when they arrived back at Omashu that Katara was able to recall what had concerned her.

"Aang, why didn't King Bumi and his men just went with us to escort Zuko and his firebenders in the first place?" she asked him. His all of the sudden moody response startled Katara.

"It's complicated, Katara," he said, sounding very annoyed. "On one hand, Bumi didn't want to bother escorting the firebenders, and on the other hand, Zuko also didn't want to be escorted. I think both of them wanted the whole thing to just fall apart from lack of participation. Wouldn't even be surprised if Zuko knew about the sand problem and brought rhinos intentionally. He could have brought Gila Lizards; they can move across sand quickly."

"... But Bumi helped."

"Yeah, but I had to bribe him to stand by and watch for my signal, just in case I couldn't handle everything."

"... You bribed him?"

Aang sighed, "Don't ask." And Katara wasn't able to ask for they came across Sokka and Suki, who with bewildered frowns on their faces, informed them that the FireLord's uncle has been searching for them all over Omashu.

---

"What do you mean you're not going to the ball!" Aang all but yelled at Zuko, who unhooded and seated with a rather imperious stance, gave the Avatar a narrowed look and said-

"I agreed to come to Omashu; I never agreed that I would have to grace a ball with my presence."

At this, Aang made motions to strangle the FireLord, then with some difficulty straightened his posture, took in a deep calming breath, exhaled loudly and stiffly placed his clenched hands behind his back.

"Zuko," he began slowly, "this ball is being held in your honor; we will all look ridiculous if the guest of honor doesn't show up."

Zuko considered him and then pointedly said, "That is your problem."

Aang's expression filled up with utter exasperation and disbelief; he glanced back to Iroh, Jee and Katara for assistance, but the other firebenders just gave the Avatar very sympathetic looks while Katara was holding her left hand to her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh at Aang's predicament.

Aang looked back to Zuko, who was looking at nowhere in particular with a rather bored-looking expression on his scarred face. Aang's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

"You're embarrassed to be seen with your scar, aren't you?"

Zuko's eyes widened; Iroh and Jee winced in anticipation of the impending explosion, but miraculously the FireLord managed to hold on to his temper.

"I am not embarrassed to be seen with this scar," Zuko told the Avatar through gritted teeth; Aang who had been expecting and preparing for a fire blast looked quite let down.

"Then why aren't you going to the ball?" asked Aang, crossing his arms.

"As I have said, I never agreed to go to any ball so I do not have to go to any ball," said Zuko testily.

"Hah!"

Wisely, Katara, Iroh and Jee took several steps back when Zuko stood up to confront the Avatar face to face.

"Zuko, you're going to the ball."

"I am not going."

"Yes, you are, even if I have to personally escort you to the Great Hall."

While Zuko's expression turned dumbfounded at this, Jee whispered to Iroh, "Can he really do that?"

"Why not?" whispered Iroh back rather loudly, "It will be very embarrassing for both of them; however, it will be extremely entertaining for the rest of us."

A giggle escaped from Katara despite her efforts to stifle it.

Aang sighed, "Zuko, look. Why do you have to make this difficult? Just go to the ball. If it's not about your scar, which I think it is, why don't you want to attend?"

"I do not have to explain myself or my actions to you or anyone else," Zuko told him forcefully before sitting back down in his chair, looking incredibly annoyed.

Aang stared at him with an expression that quite clearly stated he will never ever understand Zuko, but then a determined mask fell over his face. He surprised everyone (practically caused Zuko to almost jump out of his chair) when he bent down to one knee-

"What are you doing?" said Zuko, outraged.

On one knee, Aang gave Zuko a very serious regard, saying "Well. I'm the Avatar, master of all elements. I've been through a thousand lifetimes, and whole nations fall before me and all. But I'll willingly get down on my knees before a certain aggravating pig-headed FireLord if that will get him to go to the ball being held in his honor."

Realizing that Aang meant it, Zuko in short order said, "No. That won't be necessary. I'll go." He looked understandably alarmed and mortified.

"Great!" Aang exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Jee, why didn't we ever think of that?"

"I think it only works for the Avatar, Lord Iroh."

Katara couldn't take it anymore. With a muffled choked apology, she excused herself and hurried out of the room.

---

Even an hour later, Katara still found herself occasionally giggling. Waiting with her at the sand garden, Haru and Shori looked at her oddly.

"We could also use a laugh, you know," said Haru, amused as Katara sought to recover her breath after what must have been the third unconscious burst of hilarity in the last quarter hour.

Wiping tears of mirth from eyes, Katara apologized or tried to - anything that even reminded her slightly of the scene in Zuko's room was enough to set her off.

Smiling and thinking that her friend had lost her mind, Shori shook her head when Katara started laughing again.

Then, unexpectedly, a tall cloaked hooded figure came into the atrium. He looked around. Haru, spotting the firebender, stood up warily when the stranger approached where they were seated. Shori touched Katara's hand. Puzzled by the sudden serious demeanor of her friends, Katara coughed, clearing her throat of laughter and turned to see what they were looking at.

They were all surprised when the stranger stopped before them and pulled back his hood, revealing himself to be FireLord Zuko.

Katara and Shori immediately stood up, inclining their heads respectfully as Haru, still wary, greeted Zuko, "My Lord, we are honored by your presence."

Zuko, after a moment's consideration of the earthbender, nodded, and Katara quickly introduced Haru and Shori to him. Then, after a few seconds of awkward silence, Katara asked Zuko carefully, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, my Lord?"

The intent way Zuko regarded her made Katara queasy, and she felt relieved and then worried again when he looked away from her to where the children were playing.

"I have gifts for your children," he said, surprising them.

"Gifts?" repeated Katara, confused. Zuko returned his attention back to her and in a nonchalant manner explained that it was customary in the Fire Nation to give presents to the offspring of acquaintances after they haven't seen them for some time. It had been about two months since the infamous Fire Nation siege incident at Kyoshi.

Still confused but wishing not to argue with the FireLord, Katara asked Shori if she could fetch Tui and Lan, after which Katara asked Zuko to have a seat. She waited for him to sit down before awkwardly sitting back in her chair. Haru, still on guard, remained conspicuously on his feet but Zuko seemed not to notice.

Shori returned slowly, clearly reluctant to bring the twins near the FireLord, but Katara gave the other woman a reassuring smile and Shori looked just a bit less worried as she lined Katara's children to stand in front of Zuko.

Katara smiled at Tui and Lan, who had puzzled curious expressions on their young faces.

"Tui, Lan, do you know who this is?" she asked them, inclining her head towards Zuko. They stared at him for several moments before in unison bowed their heads respectfully to the FireLord, who gave them an approving smile.

"You raise your children well," he remarked to Katara, who just couldn't resist saying, "Yes, as your uncle had observed out loud before."

Surprised, he glanced at her. "You remember? You hadn't seem to be paying attention back then."

Immediately, in a light tone, Katara answered that she always listened carefully to her patients while she was healing them.

At this, Zuko nodded to indicate he saw her point before turning his attention back to her children, still watching him curiously but unafraid, much to Katara's pride.

"Who among you two is the older one?" Zuko asked them.

"I am," Tui immediately answered, her green eyes narrowing slightly at Zuko as though asking him what of it. Everyone stilled when he stood up and reached for something underneath his cloak and relaxed when he only took out an article of clothing; it appeared to be an arm guard. He asked Tui to hold out her left arm, which she did only after Katara nodded her permission.

After Zuko had fastened the arm guard; he requested the girl to hold out her arm and to look up at the opening of the atrium high above. As she did so, everyone else followed suit and didn't see when Zuko held his fingers to against his mouth and made a high-pitched whistle though they couldn't help but have heard him. Surprised, they all looked back towards him and didn't notice a pair of swiftly-moving shapes diving down into the atrium.

"Look up," said Zuko sharply to Tui, who startled did as commanded. She squealed, alarmed when something feathery landed unto her arm. Katara jumped out of her chair; Haru and Shori simultaneously assuming earthbending stances. All three froze when Tui giggled next, and slowly they all relaxed when they realized that it was only a small hawk that had landed on Tui's arm.

All of a sudden, they were the center of attention in the sand garden. Curious, other parents and their children began to gather round as Zuko, who had a much larger hawk perched on his shoulder, explained to Tui that he had just given her a fledging.

"He's still very young. Haven't imprinted on a human yet. You'll be the first."

"How?" asked Tui, barely able to contain her excitement as she carefully stroked the hawk's feathers.

Zuko inclined his head to the bigger hawk on his shoulder. "His mother will teach him that you are his master."

"Wait," Lan suddenly said out loud. He pointed at Zuko's hawk. "Tui, isn't that Chiko?"

The hawk squawked at him as though recognizing the name, and the twins' mouths simultaneously fell open in surprise to discover that Chiko whom they had thought was a boy was actually a girl.

Zuko chuckled. "Yes, Chiko is female."

Frowning deeply, Lan looked from Chiko to Chiko's son. Realizing what he was about to do, Katara grabbed him before he could pull up the young hawk's tail feathers.

"You can ask Lord Zuko how to tell boy and girl hawks apart later," she whispered to him, and reluctantly, Lan agreed to put his curiosity on hold. Katara felt embarrassed when Zuko chuckled again.

While Tui went to show off her new pet to the other children, Zuko sat back down in his chair and carefully considered Lan standing in front of his mother.

Carefully he said, "You like to garden?" Zuko sounded as though he didn't exactly approved. Lan, not certain of how to answer the FireLord, tilted his head back to look up to his mother for help.

Katara ruffled her son's hair fondly. "Yes, he likes to garden," she answered Zuko in place of her younger child. "Is there anything wrong with gardening?" she asked him pointedly, daring him to suggest that there was anything wrong with gardening.

He dared to. "You should choose another interest," he addressed her son, and Haru and Shori took on amused expressions as Katara stared at the FireLord with outrage.

---

"And then he told Lan to take up engineering instead," Katara said with exasperation as she relayed what had happened in the sand garden to Sokka and Suki. They were strolling through Omashu's streets; the twins absent because they were too preoccupied with the gifts Zuko had given to them and preferred to remain behind in the palace.

Sokka looked skeptical. "He suggested engineering to Lan?"

"That's right."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, you can go ask Lan, Haru or Shori then," Katara told her brother with a frown, bothered that Sokka could even think she would make up a story like that.

Suki, knowing full well that Katara was getting annoyed, quickly intervened and asked her, "So, what did Zuko give Lan- what?" she asked Sokka, who was all of a sudden frowning at her (again).

Much to their absolute disbelief, Sokka questioned her, "You're now calling Zuko by name?"

Mouth wide open with exasperation, Suki rolled her eyes heavenward and Katara completely sympathized with her when she let out an utterly frustrated noise.

"C'mon, Katara," said Suki, grabbing Katara's hand and dragging her away from Sokka, who after several moments, went after them, yelling, "Hey, where you two going?"

"To shop for dresses for the ball," Suki lied, calling back to him.

"Oh," said Sokka, ceasing his pursuit.

"Your brother is driving me insane," Suki complained to Katara as they walked down another street. Katara could only nod her agreement as Suki kept looking around, making sure Sokka was nowhere in sight.

Just ahead of them, a large crowd was gathered in front of a shop. Curious, Katara and Suki moved to the fringe and found out that the very famous FortuneTeller Aunt Wu was inside.

"I've heard about her," said Suki, craning her neck to see over the crowd. "They say that her fortunes always come true. ... Maybe she can advise me on what to do with Sokka."

At this, Katara smiled, debating with herself whether or not to tell Suki the fortune Aunt Wu had given Sokka years ago. Thirty minutes later, it was though the line hadn't moved at all. Disappointed, Katara and Suki were about to give up on having their fortunes told.

"Katara?" said someone behind her, and she turned to see a lovely young lady with very long straight hair smiling at her with delight. Not knowing her, Katara smiled back politely and asked who she was.

The stranger laughed. "Katara, it's me, Meng."

Thanks to Meng's help, they were able to get into the shop through the back and wasn't long before they were meeting Aunt Wu, who didn't seem to have aged much despite that it's been many years since Katara last saw her.

Smiling, Aunt Wu asked them who of the two of them would like to have her fortune told first. Thinking that Suki's need was more urgent than her own, Katara volunteered her friend, who all of sudden was reluctant to have her fortune read.

"Don't worry, dear. It will be fine," said Aunt Wu with a smile, gesturing at Suki to follow her into the other room. After the door slid shut behind them, Katara took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She looked around her, thinking that it was quite different than Aunt Wu's house in the village much further north of Omashu.

It wasn't long before she found herself dwelling on the fortune Aunt Wu had given her years ago.

---

"Aunt Wu, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly, dear.

"Do you remember the fortune you gave me? About how I would marry a powerful bender."

"Yes. It didn't happen?"

"No. No. It did... but-"

"Ah... yes, I heard about your husband. He was killed in that explosion at the Northern Air Temple last year."

"... How did you know?"

"I keep track of such sad news."

"... Why?"

"Because I know that whenever someone I have given a fortune to loses a loved one, he or she will have very difficult questions for me when next time we meet. I think it best and reassuring to my clients if they know that I do remember and think of them over the years."

A small smile formed on Katara's face. Indeed, it was somewhat reassuring to know that Aunt Wu had been expecting her to visit.

With an expectant demeanor, the FortuneTeller then asked Katara if she would like a palm-reading. After thinking about it carefully and still smiling, she told the elder woman that she didn't need to have her fortune told. For the refusal of her services, Aunt Wu gave Katara a delighted smile.

---

Aang looked harried as he waited with Katara, Sokka and Suki just outside the entrance to the Great Hall, already noisy and lively with guests inside.

Sokka, who was very annoyed that they had to wait outside while everyone else was getting at the food inside, said, "Aang, let's just go. No one's really going to care whether Zuko shows up or not. Let him miss his own party if that's what he wants to do."

Aang sighed and tugged again at the tight collar of his formal robes, emerald green and especially designed by Bumi for the Avatar just for this occasion. "Let's just wait another five minutes. If they still don't show up, you can all go in ahead while I go get that annoying, undiplomatic, promise-breaking, spoiled-"

"Uh huh," Sokka interrupted Aang's spiel, "And just how exactly are you going to get Zuko to come here?"

Aang gave Sokka a very bothered look and said, "I'm the Avatar. I'm sure I'll figure out a way to get one bad excuse of a FireLord to attend his own party."

"Yeah, right. He's got you stumped, hasn't he?"

"Sokka, will you just -please- shut up?"

While Aang and Sokka continued to annoy each other with snide remarks, Katara and Suki glanced at one another with pained and amused expressions.

"Do you think it's still possible for us to find other more mature escorts?" a grinning Suki mischievously asked Katara. Her joke backfired spectacularly when Sokka went into one of his jealous fits again.

Finally, Suki just couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. I've had it. I can't even tell a joke without you thinking I'm being unfaithful. You and I are through, Sokka," Suki said snappishly, punctuating her point across with a sharp jab on his chest.

In shock, Sokka just stood there with a blank expression on his face as Suki deliberately turned away from him and entered into the crowded Great Hall. Not too long after - an anxious-looking Sokka also went in to look for her.

Feeling concerned for them, Katara asked Aang, "Do you think they will be all right?" The look he gave to her in answer plainly said that he didn't care because he had a much bigger problem which could be summarized as 'where in Omashu was Zuko?'.

"Ah, Avatar, Lady Katara," called out someone from behind them. They turned their attention from Great Hall entrance to see a beaming Iroh walking towards them with Jee and a rather pale-looking middle-aged firebender just behind him. Taking up the rear was Zuko, escorting a familiar-looking lady with long black hair and dark sultry eyes. All five were dressed in finely embroidered dark crimson red silk, making it all too plainly obvious that they were from the Fire Nation.

Aang, with a sigh of relief, raised his face heavenward in thanks.

---

The expression on Zuko's face was priceless as King Bumi, fulfilling part of his agreement with Aang, dragged him round the hall, showing him off to acquaintances and delegates from other cities. At their heels was the Avatar, looking all too satisfied with the FireLord's dilemma.

"Kristoff, don't look so alarmed. He won't bite."

"Yes, Yusef. The FireLord and I are very good friends. Don't believe me? Just ask the Avatar."

"Timon, I hear you're looking for a new market for that bumper crop of banana-pawpaws your farmers have been predicting. Why not consider re-opening that old trade route with the Fire Nation? After all, dwelling on the past is bad for business."

Struggling to contain another laughing fit, Katara kept the knuckles of her left hand pressed against her lips. She was standing with Iroh, Lee and the new firebender whom Iroh introduced as Ambassador Bei while Zuko's escort, Jun, current Commander of the Imperial Family's Royal Guard, was surrounded by a throng of male admirers who were seemingly undetered by the fact that she was with the FireLord. Or perhaps, that was also one of the reasons for their interest.

The Fire Nation ambassador was watching with concern and approval as the King of Omashu and the Avatar shuffled their FireLord from one guest to the next.

"This is good," he said to Iroh, "Once it's publicly known that Omashu and the Avatar approves of more open relations with the our country, it will be easier to establish direct trade routes with the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes."

Curious, Katara listened to them closely as Iroh told Bei, "Yes, that is one of the reasons for coming here; however, all diplomatic missions must still be accompanied by at least one warship. No more going off on your own, Bei."

"Of course, Lord Iroh," said Bei, sounding cowed. Iroh, noticing Katara's interest, smiled at her, saying, "Ah, please forgive us for boring you, Lady Katara."

"Please just call me Katara," she told Iroh warmly, then she asked him what he meant exactly by Ambassador Bei going off on his own.

Bei looked embarrassed when Iroh, with a sideways frown at him, explained, "Bei is always recommending that our diplomatic missions be purely civilian and with no military escort."

"I see," said Katara slowly and then asked them what was wrong with that.

It was Jee who answered her, "Milady, two months ago, Bei's ship came under attack by pirates on its way to Kyoshi."

"Kyoshi?" said Katara, confused.

"Yes," said Bei, sounding very ashamed. "When I was informed that I would be heading the mission to Kyoshi, for the purpose of asking permission for Lord Iroh to be brought to you for healing, I decided to have my ship leave the Fire Nation without a military escort."

"Which was very stupid of you, Bei," said Iroh, sounding a little cross. "You knew how organized the pirates are now these days. They even keep raptor birds ready in the sky just for the purpose of eliminating our hawks. We didn't receive a single messenger hawk from your ship."

Looking defeated, Bei, in a solemn voice, said, "My Lord, I already admitted it was a very foolish decision; however, it is truly very difficult to persuade the other nations to give us permission to even dock if we are constantly accompanied by military forces. Just one warship, even our smallest class, is enough to set them on edge, and Kyoshi is documented to be even more paranoid about our people than most. In the last hundred years, they even bred Unagi sea-monsters in their waters just to discourage our ships from approaching their island. I couldn't chance failing the mission knowing that your life depended on my success."

At this, Iroh sighed, but then he smiled at the ambassador. "I know, Bei. You already told me that several times, and I do thank you for your concern. We are just very glad to have you back." Then he chuckled. "Fortunately, the pirates were unaware of your true worth. We would have paid ten times the ransom they had demanded for your return."

Bei; however, far from looking relieved instead turned red with shamed embarrassment.

Knowing that indeed the firebenders had sent a diplomatic mission beforehand to Kyoshi erased the niggling doubt Katara had about their intentions. Indeed, it also made it easier for her to accept the ridicule she had suffered for healing Iroh. So it was with a warm smile that she asked Iroh for an opportunity to re-examine him before they leave Omashu.

---

At two hours before midnight, the guests who had brought young children with them began to herd their reluctant offspring out of the Great Hall. After informing Aang that she had to put the twins to bed, Katara and Shori headed to their chambers with their children, who all insisted they weren't tired and yet were each yawning by the time they had changed out of their formal clothes to garb more suitable for sleeping.

In the meantime, Aang was trying to reassure a groggy Sokka who had imbibed a wee bit too much wine that-

"Of course Suki doesn't hate you. She's just a little angry with you right now."

Sokka however kept on insisting otherwise. Then in a slurred voice, he began blaming himself for Sacha's death despite his friend's continued insistence that it had been an accident.

"No-o, A-ang. D-on't try to m-ake me feel b-etter. I sho-uld have wa-tched out f-or him." A sob suddenly broke through. "D-on't bla-me Katara and Su-ki at all for hat-ing me. I hate myself."

"Katara and Suki don't blame you at all for Sacha's death, Sokka," said Aang in a very stern tone, trying hard to get through his friend's drunken desolation. Finally, he realized the only thing he could do to help Sokka was to get him to his chamber.

A short while later, Aang, with Sokka's limp body draped over his back and shoulders, breathed a sigh of relief as he had somehow managed to get out of the Great Hall with his barely incoherent burden without attracting too much attention. At least, that was what Aang hoped had happened.

Instead of taking the stairs, Aang decided to go out into sand garden atrium and just airbend himself and Sokka up unto the correct floor. Arriving at the dimly lit garden, Aang positioned himself at the center and craned his head up to gauge how high he would have to jump. He was just about to leap when he sensed movement behind him.

Instinctively, Aang whirled about into a defensive crouch on the sand, one hand on Sokka's shoulder to keep him in place on Aang's back while with the other hand, he firebended to produce a stronger light source.

The sudden brightness caused whoever it was who had startled Aang to jump back defensively. Both Aang and the stranger were surprised when they recognized each other.

"Well, this is quite an honor," said Jet with a small smile on his face. He bowed graciously as Aang stood up. "Always a pleasure to meet with the Avatar."

"Jet," Aang simply greeted. Leaning against his back, Sokka was now more or less supporting most of his weight. Blinking from the glare of the tongue of flame floating on Aang's hand, he wiped tears from his eyes first before peering at Jet.

"You," said Sokka, sounding none too pleased to see his former nemesis, now widely considered as one of the heroes of the Hundred Years' War.

"Sokka," Jet addressed in that lazy-sounding tone that rarely failed to get Sokka's defenses up.

"Hello Aang, Sokka," said a different voice, and they were startled when Jojo appeared from the shadows behind Jet.

"Oh. Hi, Jojo," said Aang cheerfully, while Sokka went on a different tack - "You're with him!"

Disgust came over Sokka's expression when Jet chuckled and Jojo smiled, looking just a touch embarrassed. Realizing that they must have had stumbled on a private moment, Aang quickly apologized for disturbing them.

"Will just be on our way," said Aang, taking Sokka by the arm. He was just about to lead him away when Jet asked where Katara was.

"She went ahead to put the twins to bed," answered Aang while Sokka's eyes narrowed at Jet for asking about his sister. Aang also felt a twinge of suspicion at the next question Jet made.

"She's got a earthbender and a waterbender, right?"

"Uh, yes," said Aang, while Sokka, frowning deeply asked Jet, "What about it?"

Jet shrugged. "Just making small talk. You know. To catch up with what's happening with dear old friends."

"We were never -dear old friends-," declared Sokka. Aang wanted to calm him down but he knew it was of little use with Sokka being in an inebriated state.

Jet grinned, seemingly amused that he could irk Sokka so quickly. "Touchy as always, aren't you, Sokka? Can't blame you I supposed. Word has it you're having a tiff with that Kyoshin. Suki, wasn't it? She's pretty, by the way."

"Uh, yes, she is," said Aang quickly before Sokka could get out a retort. Annoyed by his interference, Sokka told Aang to stay out of his business and to stay away from Suki.

"Sokka, you're just not yourself right now. Let's go."

"No!"

Jet laughed, and Sokka glared at him murderously; Aang, trying to keep the peace, stepped in between them but Sokka shoved him aside.

"Avatar, let him stay. I'm always happy to have a chat with my dear friend Sokka."

"Stop baiting him, Jet," Aang said, beginning to feel annoyed with being stuck in such a situation. Jojo, who was keeping quiet, just watched the proceedings with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ah, apologies, Avatar," said Jet, "I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just that... I couldn't help but think about something."

"... What did you think of?" asked Aang; he liked to allow his curiosity free reign even when it had to do with people he didn't particular think well of, such as Jet.

The corner of Jet's mouth twitched slightly. "Before I say it, I would like to confirm something with you first, Avatar."

"... All right."

"Is it true you and Katara are... shall we say, very close?"

It was Sokka who answered Jet. "If you mean they're seeing each other - yeah, so what's your point?"

Jet smiled and quickly said, "I think that's great. I'm certain the Avatar will fit in very well in a family consisting of practitioners of multiple bending arts. Who knows, maybe there soon will be a little airbender brother or sister to play with Katara's twins. I wouldn't be surprised if you would want to have children of your own blood soon, Avatar, considering that you are the very last airbender left."

"... Uh, okay," said Aang, not uneasy with what Jet had said, but how he had said it. Indeed, he had thought about it and having children with Katara was a prospect he would welcome and enjoy. He loved children as evidenced by how much he liked to be with Katara's twins.

Then, Jet's eyes narrowed and Aang and Sokka had just a moment's warning before in a sly voice, Jet asked Aang if he would be worried that Katara might want to complete the set and bed a firebender.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Jet!" said Sokka, furiously trying to get pass Aang, who was having a very hard time blocking his friend from attacking Jet while at the same time keeping a flame burning over his palm.

"Oh come now, Sokka. Calm down. It was just a hypothetical situation."

"Hypothetical nothing! You were insulting my sister!"

"Oh please. She married a Kyoshin, didn't she? I've heard that Kyoshin husbands don't mind that their wives have children by other men. Wouldn't be surprised at all if your sister has come to expect to be able to have any man she takes fancy to."

"Shut up, Jet! Katara isn't like that!"

"And apparently, she has very high standards as well. First, an Earthbending Master as her husband. Then, the Avatar as a lover, soon to be wedded I assume now that the husband is dead. What's next? Hmm... why not the FireLord? After all, he must be very grateful to her for saving his dear uncle's life."

With a roar, Sokka managed to get pass Aang, and Jet, suddenly found himself pinned down on the sand with Sokka pounding at his face with all his might.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'VE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT KATARA LIKE THAT, YOU SCUM, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF STANDING ON THE GROUND MY SISTER WALKS ON! COMPARED TO YOU, I'D PICK ZUKO AS THE BETTER MAN. AT LEAST HE'S HONORABLE AND HE NEVER TRIED TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE TOWN FULL OF INNOCENT CIVILIANS JUST FOR REVENGE!"

"Sokka, get off him!" Thinking quickly, he set fire to the prickle bush nearest to them. The flames threw eerie shadows across the garden as Aang dragged his friend off Jet, who quickly stood up with multiple bruises on his face beginning to turn black and blue. After wiping the blood from his split lip, he spat at Sokka's feet and with his characteristic trademark smile that always infuriated Sokka, he said, "Heh, I guess you didn't see how chummy she and your niece and nephew were with the FireLord just this morning."

Upon hearing that, Sokka stilled abruptly and slumped weakly against Aang as though all of his strength had just abandoned him. Now furious with Jet, Aang flexed his foot on the ground, and the sand Jet was standing on suddenly turned liquid. He barely had a moment to realize it before he sank down into the sand until only his head remained above ground.

"Sokka, just ignore him. He's not worth it," said Aang brusquely, and with just an apologetic nod at Jojo, he airbended himself and Sokka ten storeys up, leaving Jet to cough and splutter in the ensuing sandstorm.

"Jo, help me out," he said to the earthbender, who just stared at him with disgust before leaving the atrium.

---

After putting her children to bed, Katara met up with Shori again to head back down to the Guest Hall. She was surprised to find both Aang and Sokka missing. Suki was also gone. Haru couldn't remember seeing when they had left, and Shori quickly invited Katara to join them instead.

"It's all right, Shori," said Katara, smiling, "Besides, I feel tired. I should just go to bed early."

With a good-bye to the earthbender couple, Katara once again left the Great Hall, wondering where in Omashu those three had gone off too. After re-checking on her children, Katara made her way into her own bedroom just adjacent to the twins' and began preparing herself for bed.

She was just about to undo her braid when surprisingly, she heard knocking but it didn't come from the main bedroom door but from the balcony doors. Wary, Katara uncorked her waterskin and a long length of water flowed out of it to wound around her in a protective ring as she approached the wooden balcony doors.

She waited and was considering the possibility that she had just imagined it when again there was knocking.

"Who's there?" she called out in a suspicious tone, and was completely surprised when she got an answer back informing her that it was Zuko.

---

"I hope you don't mind the unexpected visit. It is difficult to find you alone," said Zuko, standing on the wide balcony shared between Katara's room and that of her children's. Once again, Zuko was cloaked and hooded, but the hood just covered his head and left his face unshrouded and visible.

Understandably agitated to find the FireLord on her balcony, Katara asked him why he had visited her.

"I have a gift to give to you," he said, making Katara blink. Another gift? Seeing her expression, Zuko smiled and said in a rather wry tone that he felt as though he still hadn't repaid her properly for healing Iroh.

"I was surprised that you didn't take the whole ship I sent to Kyoshi," he confessed to Katara, who gave him a slight smile and simply said, "It was too much, Zuko."

"Ah. Of course, but surely you could have picked more than just a mirror for your daughter and -seeds- for you son."

Katara almost laughed at his disapproval that Lan liked to garden. "I wasn't the one who picked those items, Zuko. It was the children."

"Yes, you did say so in your letter. But you obviously only allowed one item per child."

Katara found herself smiling at his confusion and said, "Zuko, I don't want my children spoiled. One item each was more than enough. Besides, they really like them."

The expression on Zuko's face that followed told Katara that he didn't believe her.

"Look, why don't you just ask them tomorrow why they picked those items?"

"Very well," he said; he seemed to have shrugged his shoulders though Katara couldn't be sure because of the cloak.

Lips twitching, Katara asked him what it was that he wanted to give to her at an odd hour in the middle of the night on her balcony.

At this, Zuko's lips also twitched, and just as Katara was making a mental observation that Zuko had a nice firm-looking mouth, he reached into his pocket to take out a long silvery item which glinted and shimmered in the starlight. Much to Katara's surprise, he asked for her necklace.

"What are you going to do?" asked Katara, instinctively fingering her the pendant her mother had given to her.

"You'll see," said Zuko simply, and slowly reluctantly Katara removed her necklace and handed it over to Zuko. Quietly, she watched as Zuko walked to the balustrade rounding the balcony and began doing something she couldn't see from behind his back. She became alarmed when she caught the smell of burning leather.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" she asked, all but certain that her mother's momento was in danger. She was about to rush him from behind when he turned around, holding his hands apart with her pendant seemingly floating in mid-air in between them.

"W-what did you do?" Katara asked, slowly reaching out to her pendant. She was surprised when her fingers encountered a near-invisible web of an unknown material round her pendant.

"It's a necklace made of Silver Spidersilk," explained Zuko before asking her to turn around. Realizing that he wanted to place the necklace round her neck, Katara turned around and pulled her braid aside. Though she expected it, a tiny shiver went through her when his warm fingers brushed against her skin.

A while after, Katara was still trying to see how the new necklace looked while worn.

"You need a mirror," said Zuko, amused and puzzled that she didn't just go back inside her room to find a mirror. He was surprised when Katara informed him with a smile that mirrors were difficult to come by outside the Fire Nation.

"Ah... so that is why your daughter chose a mirror," said Zuko with realization.

Katara nodded at him and then, still smiling, she uncorked her waterskin and bended a sheet of water until its surface turned mirror-like. She was delighted by how her mother's pendant seemed to just hang suspended against her throat.

"Thank you, Zuko. This is so lovely."

"I am pleased you like it."

"I not only like it, I love it," said Katara. Then, she grinned at him impishly and said in a rather grave tone that his debt to her for healing his uncle Iroh has been paid in full.

At this, Zuko laughed; the warm deep velvet-like sound causing Katara some alarm for she felt breathless all of sudden.

Confused by her reaction, Katara inconspicuously took a few moments to compose herself by waterbending the mirror-ed water back into her waterskin. After which, with a slightly nervous-looking smile at Zuko, she sat down on one of the stone balcony benches and gestured for him to join her.

Katara could barely conceal her surprise when he sat down in the space right next to her. After a noticeable delay, Katara, feeling quite awkward, attempted to start a conversation with the FireLord.

"How did you find the ball?"

"Tiresome," said Zuko without hesitation, causing Katara to stare at him with a rather stupefied look on her face. Zuko seemed amused when she tried again.

"Won't they miss you-"

"My uncle and the others can handle whatever affairs are in my absence."

"... I see." Briefly, Katara looked away from him, brow wrinkling as she hunted for another subject matter. She supposed making small talk with a FireLord was supposed to be difficult.

"How do you find Omashu?"

"Dusty."

Finally, with her temper frayed quite a bit, Katara very politely asked Zuko what he wanted to talk about as she had just learned the valuable lesson of letting FireLords initiate conversations first. Katara was more than startled when Zuko again chuckled.

"... Zuko, are you teasing me?" Katara asked him with a suspicious frown.

"No," he said rather blandly after clearing his throat.

"Uh huh," was all Katara could say to that. Shaking her head slightly at him, she looked away from Zuko and raised her eyes to the starlit night sky above. As always, the sight of so many countless stars shining on the dark canvas that was night filled her with wonder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him in a voice tinged with awe.

"Yes, beautiful," agreed Zuko softly. Still star-gazing, Katara didn't notice that his eyes were upon her and not on the starry-filled sky above.

"Have you ever wondered what they really are? The stars, I mean."

"Hmm?"

Katara looked back to him and with enthusiasm said, "No one really knows for certain what they are. The Water Tribes for example have many stories about people and animals from long ago who went up into the night sky and became stars while many Earth Kingdom legends say that stars are gods and goddesses. I once asked Aang what airbenders think stars are, and he said that Monk Gyatso once told him that stars were spirits watching over us. How about your people, Zuko? What do they say stars are in the Fire Nation?"

"Stars are giant balls of fire and gas burning millions of miles away."

"... Okay, that's it. I give up," declared Katara, standing up and walking away huffily back towards her room. After a moment, Zuko stood up to follow her.

"I'm doing my best to keep up an interesting conversation with you, but if you're just going to-"

"That is what is taught in the Fire Nation."

Katara paused and then turned around to face him. "... You're kidding me, aren't you?" she said with a skeptical expression.

"No. That's what my astronomy tutor taught me."

"Your astronomy teacher taught you that stars are giant balls of fire and gas burning millions of miles away?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's wrong."

"What are they then? People and animals, gods and goddesses or spirits?"

"... Okay, you have a point. I'm not sure what stars are, but they are definitely not giant balls of fire and gas burning millions of miles away. That's one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard."

"So my people's beliefs about stars are ridiculous, but your's and other's aren't?"

At this, Katara opened her mouth to say something, but shut it closed a second after without saying a thing. Feeling more than a little miffed, Katara abruptly looked away from him. Zuko watched her profile carefully as she struggled to say-

"Okay, okay. You've another point there. I admit I may have been unfairly discriminatory, but still I can't believe that firebenders think that stars are- Oh, just forget it," ended Katara, feeling very peeved at being verbally out-maneuvered.

Her hackles raised when Zuko chuckled again.

"You're really enjoying yourself at my expense, aren't you?" Katara said mulishly, giving Zuko a sideways glare.

Zuko coughed to clear his throat again. "Yes, but it is entirely your fault, milady."

"My fault?" said an outraged Katara.

"Yes. You cannot honestly blame a person for laughing at something amusing."

"Oh. Now, I'm 'something amusing'.

"At least we are having an interesting conversation," he pointed out.

"For you maybe. I, on the other hand, am having an irritating time conversing with you, milord."

"You're the one who wanted to have a conversation," he pointed out again.

"Well, that's only because I wanted to be polite," said Katara, at the same time wondering why she was suddenly experiencing a feeling of dread. It felt as though it seemed like she was walking right into a trap.

"Do you still want to be polite?"

---

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Katara found herself babbling, aghast and utterly mortified that she had just punched Zuko right in the face.

Holding a hand to his swollen right eye, Zuko was staring at her with an absolutely stunned expression on his face. With the scar round his left and the black eye on the right, he suddenly bore a strong resemblance to a raccoon-dog.

Much to her horror, she giggled, and Zuko's jaw dropped due to additional shock.

"First, you strike me. Then, you laugh at me?" he grated at her.

Katara raised her hands defensively and in as calm a tone as she could manage at the moment said, "Don't worry. I can 'fix' it."

"Oh yes, I'm certain being a healer comes in very handy for you whenever you're on the losing side of a conversation. I've had people drawn and quartered for much less than this," Zuko said to her with a furious glare, which due to the recently acquired black eye hardly looked intimidating and instead had the unintended and unfortunate effect of eliciting yet another giggle from Katara, who quickly covered her mouth too late.

"Zuko, I'm really sorry. Here. Let me just-"

"Keep away from me."

"Look. You have to let me heal it. It will only take a second. Now, just hold still. There. All done," Katara sighed with relief when the bruise about Zuko's right eye cleared.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, it's gone," said Katara, who then tried to move away. Tried being the operative word for Zuko's arms were now circled about her, effectively preventing her from moving away from him. Katara barely had time to register her predicament when the FireLord lowered his head to kiss her.

---

---

---

To be continued because I have to continue it...

---

---

---

(cut to scene of King Bumi bawling his heart out on Aang's shoulder)

Aang - Now, now, Bumi, calm down.

Bumi - B-but my ch-chapter on-only got 8 reviews.

Aang - Bumi, look on the bright side - Chapter 1 only got 5 reviews, and Chapter 2 (which had Zuko and Iroh Spats) only got 3 reviews. At least your chapter has the second most number of reviews so far.

Bumi - (sniffs) Yes, I suppose that's true. (lower lip quivers) B-but it was my birthday!

Aang - (pats Bumi's back) I know. I know. The writer feels bad about it too. Anyway, I'm sure it wasn't because the readers didn't love you in it. Your chapter was released on the premiere of the second season so most people weren't interested in reading fanfics.

Bumi - (sniffs) ... Okay. Hmm... By the way, the FireLord kissed Katara in this chapter.

Aang - I know.

Bumi - You're not upset?

Aang - That Zuko gets to kiss Katara? No. Though I'm a little annoyed he won't even give me the time of day especially since I went through a lot of trouble getting you to invite him to your birthday party in the first place. Not to mention that I had to single-handedly earthbend a road for him and the other firebenders through a desert to Omashu. So if it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be in Omashu, kissing Katara. I should at least also get a kiss from him as thanks. (Bumi blinks.) Not only that, I even had to hand-deliver your invitation to him personally in the Fire Nation, which apparently celebrates a "Kill the Avatar on Sight" holiday everyday.

Bumi - ... That bad, huh?

Aang - Yes.

Bumi - How did you get my invitation to him then?

Aang - I snuck into his bedroom, which has very nice decor by the way.

Bumi - ...

---

A sad ficwriter's note - I asked for at least 12 reviews for Bumi's birthday chapter, and it only got 8. Thank you so very much to those who reviewed, and I really hope you'll review this chapter too. Right now, I'll be happy enough and content if I just hear from you guys again. If any of you don't review again, Bumi won't be the only one weeping on Aang's shoulder.

Again, please. Reviews don't have to be long. It can be just three, two, even one-word/s long. Any reviews, even very short ones will still help a lot because fanfictiondotnet shows review count. Of course, people will tend to pay more attention to stories with high review counts.

(goes off to find an Appa plushie for comfort therapy)


	6. Butterfly Wings

I am a confuzzled fic writer who has just found out that fanfictiondotnet hides "M" rated stories. Please be made aware of another rating change. This fic is now rated as "T". If you've read this far, you'll probably have noticed that this story is a little too tame to be a "M" story. Please pardon this ignorant (and sometimes very slow-to-get-it...) ficwriter who had automatically picked the highest rating available just to be on the safe side.

---

Chapter Six - Butterfly Wings

---

The moment Katara felt Zuko's mouth upon hers, Suki's training kicked in. On its own volition, her right arm jammed itself against Zuko's windpipe while her other arm readied to aim another jab at his face. However, her friend's careful tutelage non-withstanding, Katara failed miserably to extricate herself from the FireLord's embrace.

Zuko, having personally witnessed and had just recently endured just how fast the healer could throw a punch at even just verbal provocation, had anticipated a defensive maneuver. In addition, he wasn't about to make the painful mistake of underestimating just how much damage a well-aimed kick or knee from her could inflict on his personage.

Katara almost screamed in outrage when she found herself pinned against the wall; her mouth still sealed neath his. He kept her hands imprisoned against the stone with the rest of her body effectively rendered immobile by the weight of his body against her. She couldn't kick at him or even waterbend for he had divested her of her waterskin at the very moment she began to struggle.

"Zuko, get off me!" she told him furiously when the kiss finally ended.

His somewhat dry response to her demand shocked her mute. "Only if you promise not to injure me, milady."

Anger and confusion made an unlikely couple as Katara stared up at his face. Much to her sheer disbelief and additional outrage, Zuko was actually smiling at her.

"You think this is funny? This is not fun-" Katara was silenced in mid-yell; her eyes widened once more when Zuko again lowered his head to kiss her. This time, it lasted longer and much to Katara's frustration, she actually felt breathless when it was over.

"Zuko-" she began to protest and received a veiled warning in return that he would keep kissing her until she calmed down.

Irritation flared, and Katara was about to say - "Don't tell me to calm down!" - when for the third time, his lips covered hers and with a reluctant whimper, she finally began kissing him back.

Against her lips, Zuko smiled, satisfied by her acquiescence. His hold on her wrists loosened as he deepened the kiss. A soft moan of protest of a different meaning broke free from Katara when he ended the third kiss too soon this time for her liking.

Katara suddenly found her hands free, but she couldn't find the energy or will to put up further resistance. Weak, she let her arms fall to her sides as Zuko slipped his right hand behind her neck. Her eyes again widened then shut tight in the next moment when the FireLord began to rain soft kisses down the side of her throat.

She shivered involuntarily, surprised when he whispered into her ear, "Can you stand?"

Confusion drove off desire, and Katara found herself staring at his still smiling face.

"... What?"

The right corner of his mouth twitched, and Katara had no warning at all when he suddenly pulled away from her. She yelped, surprised to find her unsupported self sliding down against the wall to end up landing undignified on her behind.

---

Zuko watched amused as a sullen-looking Katara refused to face him.

"Katara-"

"Go away, Zuko," she said immediately, sounding absolutely peeved with him.

He allowed a pause and then asked, "Would you have preferred I had continued?"

Silence followed.

"We could continue," he suggested, and Katara glanced back at him and bluntly told him to-

"Drop dead."

"I think there's been enough dropping for today, milady."

A frustrated noise emanated from the healer before she finally turned around and in a very unladylike manner told him that he could take his witty remarks and just shove them right up his-

"Agreed, but only if you give me permission to perform something similar for you," he said to her in a silky tone.

Her expression turned blank at his hint. Then, her blue eyes widened; her jaw dropped in indignation. Zuko watched, lips twitching, as she struggled to come up with an appropriate retort, but all she could manage was to again demand for him to go away.

"No."

"... What?"

"No, I am not going away."

"You can't stay here!"

"Why not?"

"... Fine," she snapped. "Do whatever you want. I'm leaving."

"May I come along?"

"... No!"

"I noticed you hesitated."

"That's because you say the most ridiculous things!"

"... And you do not?"

Unable to take it anymore, Katara went into waterbending stance, uncorked her waterskin and a jet of water propelled itself towards the FireLord, who with an almost lazy-like gesture, firebended a heat shield which evaporated every single drop of water into steam.

"Zuko, go away!"

"Always quick to throw the first punch, aren't you, Katara?"

She growled at that; her hands fisting, itching to get at Zuko, who noticed. His smile widening almost to a grin, he removed his cloak and tossed it aside before assuming a fighting stance.

Katara again hit boiling point when he dared to wink at her.

---

Much later, a much confused Katara stared at the shadowed ceiling of her bedroom, wondering what in the world had happened between her and Zuko. In the darkness, no one could see her blush but she could still feel the blood rushing to her face as she couldn't help but remember the disaster of a fist fight she had gotten herself into with the FireLord.

Suki had always told her to never get into a fight unless her mind was clear and focused; Katara knew she'd never live it down if the Kyoshin ever found out she had actually attacked Zuko while utterly annoyed and mad as heck. Katara had lost of course, and badly. She hadn't even managed to land a single strike on the FireLord, who had seemed to vanish from her attack zone like a ghost only reappear right behind her.

Katara moaned and covered her face with embarrassment as the memory of what occurred after forced itself to be recalled.

_Zuko, get off me!_

_I won't let you go this time, Katara._

_No. I can't do this with you._

_You want me._

_... I know, but I can't. I'm with someone._

_The Avatar?_

_... You knew about Aang? Then why did you-_

_Katara, men have been fighting over women since time immemorial. I don't think I need to explain that fact to you._

_... What? You think I'm like a trophy, because I am not, Zuko, so get off me!_

Zuko had laughed at her indignation and once again - even as a memory - Katara could feel her stomach go aflutter as she remembered how he had whispered to her that he considered her a very desirable woman and that he had been thinking of her since Kyoshi.

_I have little patience for games, Katara, though I did enjoy our repartees very much. Let me have you; I am quite certain you will enjoy me._

The promise of sensual pleasure in his voice tugged at Katara even now, and on her bed, Katara found herself weakly shivering with regret that she had been verbally adamant in refusing his seduction even as the rest of her more than implied surrender.

_Zuko, please let me go._

He had sighed, disappointed, and Katara had felt a confusing mixture of both frustration and relief when he finally let her up; however, it wasn't going to end so simply. Once upon her feet, he had begun to kiss her so thoroughly that Katara was just about ready to change her mind when he murmured good night in her ear and left her alone and weak-kneed with want on the suddenly cold and lonely balcony.

---

Despite the success of the ball and that Sokka would be very happy in the morning to find out that Suki had forgiven him, Aang just wanted the day to be over with so that he could get some much needed rest. As much as he enjoyed socializing, he was dead tired before the ball was finally over and quite annoyed that Zuko had disappeared (from his ball) far too soon for Aang's liking.

Still, Aang took solace in that the other firebenders - Iroh, Jee and Bei, even Jun (though technically not a firebender) - were more interested and industrious in bettering relationships with the other nations, unlike their sorry excuse for a FireLord. Iroh had set up a Pai Sho game in one of the anterooms, which proved to be quite popular with the other guests, despite that he was cleaning them out.

Commander Jee, who like most firebenders, had an interest in engineering and had quite impressed a considerable number of earthbenders with his sincere appreciation of Omashu architecture while Ambassador Bei had managed to acquire several promising trade route agreements before the evening was through. Jun, undoubtedly the most popular of the lot, hosted a drinking contest. So far, no one had managed to best her.

It was a good two hours after midnight before Aang finally made his weary way to Katara's bedroom, making only one detour to check on the twins. He didn't bother to use the doors to which he didn't have keys to and instead earthbended his own entrances and exits.

Katara stirred from restless sleep when she heard Aang enter the room. As the torch light from the hallway was shuttered by the closing wall, Aang bended his own fire and lit one of the room lamps. He smiled when he saw her awake and sitting up on the bed.

"Did I disturb you?" he asked, placing the lighted lamp on the bedside table and sitting beside Katara, who shook her head once and smiled at him. Much to his puzzlement, she turned flustered when he drew her close to him.

"Katara, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Aang," she said a mite too quickly. What vaguely resembled guilt flashed across her face, but before he could question her again, she hurriedly leaned towards him, and Aang quite forgot his concern for her unusual behavior as she began to kiss him intently.

---

On the fourth day of King Bumi's Supercentarian Silver Anniversary Birthday Week, Katara had to force herself to go out of her room. Much to her guilt, Aang noticed her reluctance and much to her annoyance, he teased her, saying he couldn't blame her for wanting to spend the day in bed with him. For his presumption, he received a very hard jab in the arm and was massaging his injury all the while he waited for Katara to get her children ready for the day ahead.

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair for Katara, for Zuko, for the first time, had chosen to have a meal in the dining hall. He was an obvious figure, drawing more attention than even the Avatar, as he broke fast with his uncle, Jun, Lee, Bei and the other firebenders seated at tables reserved for them. The FireLord was hooded, and he wasn't the only one. Nearly the hundred or so delegation from the Fire Nation had chosen to conceal their faces while the FireLord was doing so, much to the annoyance of most of the other guests.

"Please," harrumphed a old gent seated not too far-away from Katara, "it's not as if we are interested to know what they look like."

"Maybe they're too ugly," said another diner.

"Hope they spill food and drink down the inside of those cloaks of theirs."

Aang, hearing the snide remarks, kept a strained smile on his face as he whispered to Katara that he would go ask Zuko to request him and his men to remove their hoods. Katara, who didn't want him to go anywhere near Zuko, forced a smile on her face that bordered on the anxious as she watched Aang head towards the table where the FireLord was seated. Not too long after, Aang returned to Katara's side with a very aggravated expression on his face.

"He said no, huh?" remarked Sokka, amused. Suki, seated beside him, smiled when Aang threw Sokka an annoyed look, and Katara's own smile turned genuine with gladness that her brother and Suki had mended their troubles.

The morning only turned more uncomfortable for Katara as after breakfast they made their way to the palace sand garden where an interested audience watched as the FireLord oversaw the training of Chiko's son, now named Toto, to imprint upon Tui as his master.

Aang, always interested in animals, immediately took a liking to the hawks and was quite outraged when Zuko refused for him to go anywhere near the birds.

"And just why not, Zuko?"

"You're an annoyance that's why, and because these are -my- hawks."

"I thought you gave them to Katara and Tui."

"Chiko is imprinted on me, and I am the secondary for Toto. I still have a say on who they can associate with."

"... All right, fine!" Except for Katara, everyone else turned amused when the Avatar stomped away from the FireLord, muttering something about banning Zuko from any and all Avatar's Stables.

Not wishing to stay in the sand garden, Katara asked Haru and Shori to watch the twins before going after Aang. As she left, she felt as though Zuko's eyes were upon her back but didn't turn around to confirm her intuition. At the foyer, she caught up to Aang, still in a dark mood.

"I just don't understand that... that moron!"

Somehow, to Katara, the term just didn't seem to suit Zuko, but she didn't try to suggest a more appropriate term to Aang. She didn't know how to describe Zuko either and just suggested to Aang to ignore him.

"Easier for you than me. I have to deal with him a lot of times because I'm the Avatar and he's the FireLord," said Aang in a sour tone as they left the palace; he didn't notice Katara turning pink at his words.

---

Katara tried as much as possible to spend the entire day with Aang, all the while struggling with guilt that she had desired Zuko, regardless that she had rejected him. Fortunately, Aang didn't seem consider Katara's rather clinging behavior odd; he was delighted, too delighted actually, much to Katara's well-worn patience.

In the evening; however, Aang, with much regret, informed Katara that he had to go off and do something for Bumi, which he wouldn't specify despite Katara's questions nor would he allow her to accompany him.

"I'm sorry, Katara. It's kind of a surprise," said Aang, giving her a teasing kiss before leaving.

Suddenly alone and feeling very uneasy as though a target had been painted upon her, Katara sought out Sokka and Suki and decided not to disturb them when it became a bit too obvious to her that they wanted some time alone together. Next, she accompanied Haru and Shori, which was fine until it was time for the children to go to bed. After that, Katara felt too much of a third wheel in their company. Finally, very reluctantly, she decided to go to her room but only after spending a little bit too much extra family time with her twins. Lan didn't mind, but an annoyed and inquisitive Tui kept asking their mother why she was staying in their room.

---

Dread and hopeful expectation made a queasy mixture in Katara's stomach, and she felt very annoyed with herself for all the while she was telling herself Zuko wouldn't show up or better not show up; inside, she was also wishing he would show. In addition, she was also feeling uncomfortably wrinkly all over for forcing herself to stay in a very cold bath for a very long time.

Katara felt quite miserable when she began sneezing while combing her hair and silently cursed Zuko if she came down with a cold. She didn't care that it had been her idea to suffer a long cold bath, it was still the FireLord's fault.

The expected dreaded knock suddenly came from the balcony doors, and Katara whirled towards it, almost dropping her comb. She kept still, struggling between wanting to answer and running for safety to her children's room. A second knock, and still Katara didn't do anything. When a third knock didn't sound, Katara began to breathe easier and silently reassured herself she was glad and definitely not disappointed that Zuko had given up.

Then, the third knock came, and much to Katara's shock, it came from the door leading to the commode, which her room and the twins' room shared.

---

"Ma-a, Lord Zuko wants to talk to you," said Lan, yawning widely and thus missing the look of pure outrage on his mother's face as she rushed passed her sleepy son into the commode, through the other door into her children's room where Tui was sitting up on her bed with a half-asleep, half-irritated expression. The balcony doors of their room were partly opened, and Katara thought Zuko was indeed fortunate and wise that he hadn't step a single foot into the twins' room; otherwise, she would have murdered him on the spot or at the very least - make it impossible for him to have children of his own.

---

"I hate you," she told Zuko very bluntly. Arms crossed, Katara glared at the FireLord standing on her balcony again. Fortunately or not exactly fortunately, her children, having been raised as proper Kyoshins, didn't find it anything out of the ordinary that their widowed mother was being courted by another prospective lover despite being already romantically involved with their favorite Avatar.

Katara couldn't even begin to imagine how she could persuade her children to keep secret that the FireLord had visited her at night.

Zuko, all of the sudden reminding Katara too much of Aang, didn't look the least bit repentant and gently assured her that he would never hurt her children.

"I just wanted to see you, Katara." His voice was soft, warm and filled with promise. Much to her annoyance, Katara felt her anger all too quickly draining away to be replaced by a much more difficult emotion to bear with.

Seeing her soften, Zuko moved closer, and Katara, whose legs suddenly felt as though made of lead, found herself only able to protest verbally as once again she was in his arms.

"Zuko, please don't," Katara choked, even more alarmed when she discovered that she hadn't even brought her waterskin along with her. She tried fight her way out of his embrace but it was though her own hands had turned traitor on her and instead had slipped round to his back, urging him closer instead of pushing him away.

A reluctant moan of panic and want wrenched itself from Katara's throat as Zuko laid her across the length of one of the balcony's stone benches. The bench, retaining the warmth of the desert sun's heat, still felt like ice against Katara's back as Zuko's weight pressed down upon her; his body though fully-clothed seemed to brand her with its feverish heat.

Katara found herself looking up at the cloudless desert night sky aglow with stars as Zuko ran his mouth down her throat. She tensed, blushing furiously when he loosened her robe.

"Zuko-"

"You have no idea how much I want you, Katara," he interrupted her, his voice raspy with need, and deep inside Katara, satisfaction bloomed, fed by the knowledge that the Fire Lord desired her this much. Suddenly aware of the control she could wield over him, Katara nervously licked her lips and shifted her position underneath him. Zuko was clearly startled when he found his lower torso perfectly cradled against her.

"Katara-"

"Just take me please," she whispered to him, closing her eyes, finally accepting she wanted him and wishing only for the torture to end.

His face softened at her surrender and his mouth was gentle as he kissed her. Katara was surprised when he got off her and tugged her up to stand unsteadily against him. She gave him a confused look, and Zuko chuckled at her puzzlement.

"I don't wish our first time together to be on a stone bench, milady," he told her in a teasing tone, then he turned very serious and said that they should go to her bedroom.

It was the thought of having Zuko in the bed where Aang had first made love to her that finally doused Katara's libido. All of a sudden, all she could feel was unbearable shame at her weakness and with a barely repressed sob, she pulled herself away from Zuko.

"Katara-"

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I can't do this. Please leave."

Katara shook her head, backing away from him, apprehensive when fury darkened his face at her sudden rejection of him so soon after giving him permission.

"Do you always play around with men like this, milady?" he told her in cruel tone.

Anger sparked inside Katara at the vile accusation. "I didn't play around with you, and you know that," she whispered to him furiously. Much to her despair, tears began to well up in her eyes and Katara, now hurt by his words, turned and walked away from him, back towards the balcony doors of her children's room. She refused to break down into tears in front of him.

She almost screamed in fury when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. In blind rage, Katara struck out widely at Zuko with her free hand, which he captured too easily. Finding herself held against him, she was about to yell at him to let her go when he whispered an apology into her ear. At first, Katara, stunned, couldn't believe the FireLord had just apologized to her, but then he sighed, sounding regretful, and again, this time murmuring against her hair, he told her he was sorry.

"It was wrong of me to say that, Katara. I do know it, and I am sorry."

Katara, her hands still imprisoned, furiously tried to blink away her tears and was very much taken aback when Zuko released her hands and raised his own hands to her face to gently begin wiping her tears away. Seeing the concern in his golden eyes, Katara suddenly felt shy and moved away from him uncertainly; Zuko's expression turning unreadable.

Finally, with a small smile, Katara said to him, "I am sorry as well." Seeing his face turned puzzled, Katara explained slowly, in an awkward manner, that she did wish to be with him.

"But I just can't, Zuko. I would lose all respect for myself... and for you if we did this."

"... Because of the Avatar?" he queried; his expression again, difficult to decipher.

Katara nodded, still smiling slightly. "Yes, because of Aang." She felt a twinge of amusement when Zuko shrugged, saying that the Avatar didn't have to know.

"Zuko... we would know. I would know."

"You can't keep a secret?" he said in a rather bland tone.

"... That's not the point," said Katara shortly, wondering if she had to enlighten Zuko about betrayal and its related subject matter. Then, he made a grimace, and Katara realized that he must be understandably frustrated by his failure to seduce her. Much to Katara's increasing amusement, she felt that she had to reassure the FireLord of his virility.

He looked very surprised, not to mention a little indignant when Katara told him teasingly that she was certain she was one of the minority, if not the only one, who had been able to resist his considerable charms.

"It was very difficult to refuse you, milord," said Katara, feeling more than a pang of satisfaction when it took him a noticeable length of time to answer her back, and his answer this time was far from witty.

"I almost had you," he said, sounding defensive. His expression turned irritated when Katara had to bite her lower lip to keep from smiling at him too broadly.

"Yes... of course. You almost had me," Katara slowly repeated, finding it difficult not to giggle, much to Zuko's annoyance.

He made a soft growl and suggested they could try again. This statement really didn't impress Katara, who now really bothered Zuko when she lifted her left hand to cover her mouth and choked back a laugh.

Despite that she found it quite enjoyable to get back at Zuko for all those clever remarks of his the night before, Katara certainly didn't want to annoy the FireLord to the point of wanting to assault her (as she had him). With a mental sigh of regret, Katara forced herself to be realistic, pointing out to herself that she didn't want to anger Zuko, most especially since she didn't have her waterskin with her this time.

Once again, she tried, much to his amazement, to make small talk with him.

"I couldn't help but notice... that you felt like you had a fever. That's normal for firebenders, right?"

Eyeing her quite suspiciously, Zuko nodded once.

"Your uncle felt cool when I was healing him."

"... When we are ill, our bodies automatically conserve heat energy."

"I see. Hmm... I know firebenders can raise their body temperatures at will. I am curious if you can also consciously lower your temperature below normal."

"... I never saw the need to lower my body temperature, but it should be doable."

Healer's curiosity piqued, Katara asked him if he could demonstrate. Zuko turned nonplussed when she took his hand in hers in order to feel when he had lowered his temperature. Genuine wonder flooded her expression when she felt his hand turn cool, and Zuko couldn't help but feel like a guinea pig when she enthusiastically asked him to raise his temperature and then lower it again.

"This is amazing," she said, her voice hushed. She was about to ask Zuko to raise his temperature again when the FireLord, feeling quite irked, asked her that waterbenders couldn't control their body temperatures?

Katara, intent in documenting how firebenders could raise and lower their temperatures at will, answered his question impatiently, "Zuko, of course, we can't control our body temperatures the way firebenders can. If we could, we wouldn't have to wear bulky clothing at the poles. Increase your temperature again, will you?"

Looking very irritated, Zuko continued doing Katara's bidding until the healer's curiosity was satisfied.

---

"This must really come in handy. Is this why you were able to survive at the North Pole wearing skimpy clothing?"

At this, Zuko only nodded once and a little wary. He wasn't about to inform her about his 'Breath of Fire'. Something told Zuko that the healer in Katara would have him demonstrate it to her extensively as well.

Then, much to his surprise, Katara, while standing less than an arm's length away from him and still holding his hand against her neck in order to better feel his temperature changes, suddenly giggled and with a very impish smile told him that-

"Firebenders would be perfect for cuddling with during long winter nights."

---

Katara wrenched her mouth free from Zuko's and while gasping for breath, somehow managed to get away from him. Breathing as hard as she, Zuko gazed at her with an absolutely dumbfounded expression on his scarred face.

"Has anyone ever told you just what a tease you are, Katara?" he said pointedly after recovering his breath.

After several seconds of stumped silence, Katara declared, "I am not."

"... Oh really... then I shall have to confer with my uncle, Jee and the others. Uncle, what would you say about a woman who tells you - firebenders would be perfect for cuddling with during long winter nights - and then rebuffs your advances?"

Her face turning as red as a tomato, Katara mumbled, "... I was just... making a funny observation."

"Ah... trying to keep up an interesting conversation, you mean?"

"... Yes."

"Very well. Let's continue then, shall we? Yes, Katara, I agree with you completely. Firebenders are perfect for cuddling with during long winter nights, and may I point out not only during cold nights but also during hot summer nights, rainy spring nights and even breezy autumn nights. Our fiery nature guarantees heat and passion during any and all-" Zuko broke off, almost breaking out into laughter when Katara suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears, refusing to listen to him or even to look at him.

---

---

---

Now on friendly but not too friendly terms with Zuko, Katara was more herself during the successive days. Ironically, it was Aang who was now the one reluctant to leave the bedroom.

"Aang, will you tell me just what's the matter?" she asked, annoyed by his need to keep whatever it was he did for Bumi during the last three evenings a secret.

He sighed, "You'll find out soon enough, Katara."

"... I hate it when you say that."

After breakfast on the seventh and last day of the festivities, guides led all the guests to the arena located midway between the palace and the front gates. Much to Katara's irritation, Aang abandoned her and the twins just as soon as he had escorted them to their seats. Bothered, she questioned Sokka and Suki as to what Aang was up to, but they knew as much as she did, which of course was nothing. Fortunately, her mood lightened upon the discovery that Zuko, Jun, Iroh, Jee and Bei had been assigned seats near them.

"Katara," Zuko greeted her with a smile before addressing her children, who chorused respectful greetings to him. Much to Katara's great relief, they actually didn't consider the FireLord any differently as before despite that they probably thought he was one of their mother's lovers. Katara really didn't look forward to having to inform Aang of what had almost happened between her and Zuko; however, her conscious was clear, and that was what was important to her. In addition, she had a ready excuse if Aang wasn't happy that Zuko had almost seduced her. After all, Aang had left her alone that night to do whatever it was he had to do for Bumi.

The stadium soon brimmed with spectators, who roared approval and clapped raucously when King Bumi appeared, smiling broadly and waving at his subjects. As soon as the audience settled down, Bumi, his voice echoing clearly through out the cleverly-designed-to-enhance-sound amphitheater, thanked them for celebrating his birthday with him.

"It's good to see you all here, and we have something very special in store for your entertainment this fine day." As though his words were a signal, from four tunnels rounding the interior of the stadium emerged running men and women who took positions on the sandy surface of the arena's floor.

They were all dressed in green Omashu wear, the men wearing only loose breeches while the women wore additional halter tops. Some, Katara noticed, were also carrying drums strung around their waists.

Bumi began to explain that an ancient Omashu traditional dance called "The Kata" was about to be performed, but his more detailed history of the dance was drowned out by another delighted cheer from the audience when it was discovered that the Avatar was one of the dance participants.

Bumi laughed, "Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention. My dear friend, the Avatar, insisted on joining- (on the sands below, Aang's jaw dropped with outrage at Bumi's lie) -when he found out only three days ago. Please do cheer him on; he practiced so hard." Another roar of approval, and Bumi sat down on his throne, looking very pleased with himself.

---

Katara was unable to take her eyes off Aang, as in unison with the other performers, he performed "The Kata". Though Aang had long since mastered earthbending and could accomplish practically any bending art with barely having to think about doing it, his face was contorted with concentration as he performed simple and intricate earthbending maneuvers in time to the hypnotic beats of the drums. Katara, a master herself, knew what Aang and the other dancers were doing was extremely difficult despite that they made it seem all so effortless.

Ground stomps to raise mounds of earth, forming patterns on the sand, followed by a quick succession of maneuvers that disintegrated them back into the ground. In a line the dancers ran round on the stadium wall, ending with hard kicks which propelled them back to the sand in tumbling landings. In teams of three, they execute high jumps simultaneously before diving, rolling and twisting in mid-air to land safe on earthbend-softened sand. The culmination of the dance was when the dancers as one earthbended out of the stadium ground a monolith so tall that it cast a shadow large enough to cover a third of the stadium.

When the dance ended, Katara, her face flushed with excitement, stood up as did the majority of the spectators to give the earthbenders a resounding applause for their outstanding performance.

---

"Avatar Aang, that was great!" Lan said happily, his sister Tui eagerly nodding in agreement. Both twins jumped up from their seats, rushing to greet Aang even before he could make it up the aisle to where they were all seated.

"Hey, not bad, Aang," said Sokka with a grin. Besides him, Suki just smiled though there was an appreciative glint in her green eyes, which luckily Katara's brother didn't see. Iroh and Lee also praised Aang with friendly smiles while Ambassador Bei was more formal in making his congratulations to the Avatar. Jun, like Suki, gave Aang an appreciative look and also remained quiet while Zuko simply didn't look at all impressed by what the Avatar had just accomplished.

"You were wonderful, Aang," Katara told him softly as he took his seat. His gray eyes lit up with pleasure at her words, and Katara laughed when he asked her if she forgave him for leaving her alone for the past three evenings.

"Of course I do, you idiot," she replied to him in a mocking tone. At this, Aang grinned mischievously and Katara had little warning when he suddenly leaned towards her for a kiss.

---

Jun breathed out with relief when she finally located Zuko; he had ensconced himself in one of the palace chambers with a high view overlooking the city of Omashu and the rock oil fields beyond.

"You really should stop going off on your own," she told him in a slightly reprimanding tone.

His shoulders moved back in a shrug, and Zuko turned to face her. "I can take care of myself, Jun."

"Of course you can, and it's not as if I wish you couldn't; however, Iroh will have my head if anything happens to his dear nephew. Not to mention, I wouldn't want to be held responsible should anything terrible befall the lord of the Fire Nation while I'm Commander of the Royal Family's Imperial Guard."

Much to her bother, Zuko simply smiled wryly at her complaint before moving across the room towards her. Pulling her into his arms, Zuko was about to kiss her when Jun prevented the action by performing a graceful twisting maneuver, which effectively freed her from his embrace.

Zuko kept his smile. "You too, Jun?"

She smiled back at him, still slightly. "You do know that I consider you more than an excellent lover, Zuko, and you also know full well that I dislike being used to satiate lust caused by another. You have been different since you came back from Kyoshi with Iroh."

"Oh, really? Different in what way?"

"You remind me of my shirshu during the mating season," she told him frankly, causing Zuko to have to choke back laughter at such a comparison.

---

Bumi didn't bother to hide his delighted amusement at the sight of his dear friend Aang sharing a dining couch with Katara. He was reclining full-length across the couch while she was sitting up properly and a little stiffly in front of him with his arm wound somewhat possessively about her waist. On the other dining couch was Sokka and Suki, also similarly positioned however it was Sokka who looked uncomfortable while Suki was as relaxed as Aang.

As Aang reached for a vegetable quiche, Bumi cleared his throat and then caused the Avatar to choke on his food by saying, "I expect to host the wedding, by the way."

"Bumi!" complained Aang, coughing and smiling with gratitude at a slightly flustered Katara, who gently massaged his back to help clear his airway.

"What?" said Bumi innocently, "I'm just offering my services. I am very good at hosting weddings."

"I'm sure you are, Bumi," said Sokka absent-minded, interested in the food, not in the conversation. Protective as he was of his sister, he had no worries at all with the idea of Katara marrying Aang. Now, if it had been another man he didn't know or didn't approve of, that was another matter entirely.

He also choked (on a chicken leg) when Bumi suggested, "We could make into a double wedding."

Their meal was interrupted when one of Bumi's personal guards appeared. His expression urgent, the earthbender quickly whispered into Bumi's ear.

"What?" said Bumi, a deep frown beginning to form on his face. "Well, show them in. Show them in." He stood up as the guard left. Concerned, the four of them also stood up; Aang asking Bumi what was wrong.

"I'm not sure yet, Aang," replied the monarch. Moments later, Bumi's squadron of personal guards appeared escorting Iroh and Lee accompanied by seven cloaked and hooded firebender soldiers.

Aang moved towards them, about to ask what was wrong when Iroh, appearing very agitated, told them that Zuko and Jun were missing.

---

Katara had rarely seen Aang so upset. She watched with the others as Aang tried to get Jun's shirshu to cooperate and help them locate the Fire Lord and its master. It seemed they had disappeared from the palace and and the city barely an hour ago.

She had also just recently witnessed a very uncommon sight of Iroh's temper breaking when Bumi suggested to him that perhaps the FireLord just wanted some private time alone with the lady.

_My nephew and Jun wouldn't have just disappeared on their own without informing me or Jee; they know it is dangerous to be out of contact with the rest of the group while anywhere in the Earth Kingdom._

Bumi had still been unconvinced and also showed signs of impatience when Iroh, still upset, informed them that there would be repercussions if anything happened to his nephew and the commander.

_What exactly do you mean by repercussions?_ Bumi's demeanor had suddenly turned very cold, and Aang had looked completely helpless as his friend faced off with the hated Dragon of the West, infamous for setting siege to the city of Bai Seng Sei for six hundred days.

_Everyone, please calm down_, Aang had appealed to them, but it seemed as though his words had just fallen on deaf ears as Bumi's guards began to surround the firebenders going into combat stances.

It had only been Jeong Jeong who had prevented disaster in Bumi's private chambers. Suddenly, he had stepped defensively in front of Iroh and pulled back his hood to reveal his identity to Bumi and his earthbenders.

_What Iroh says is true. FireLord Zuko and Commander Jun are missing_, the firebending master had told Bumi. Jeong Jeong was practically the only firebender granted a honored status in the Earth Kingdom for he had fought on their side against his former master FireLord Ozai during the Hundred Years' War. Only because of Jeong Jeong did Bumi believed the firebenders and ordered his earthbenders to begin searching for the missing Fire Lord and his companion.

Katara would never forget the anguish in Aang's face when Jeong Jeong had told him that such was the Avatar's burden - to be fair to all and risk being hated by all.

"It's no use. He won't obey me," said Aang finally, tormented by his failure to tame Jun's shirshu and for the fact that Zuko had been abducted while under his guardianship. Katara quickly tried to ease his pain by moving to his side, touching his arm reassuringly.

"It will be all right, Aang." But her words sounded false even to Katara's own ears.

---

Katara felt as though she was in a strange dream as she walked through the palace busy with guests pleased and satisfied with their week's stay in Omashu. There was no alarm raised for both Bumi and Iroh had agreed that it was best to keep quiet the matter of the FireLord's disappearance. However, there were still signs of unrest as Bumi's men, though ordered to keep mum on the details, still had to go through out Omashu and even to the villages nearby in order to conduct conspicuous searches of homes and businesses.

Suddenly feeling the need to reassure herself that her children were safe and sound, Katara had decided to temporarily leave the war room where Aang, Bumi, Sokka, Suki were discussing means and ways with Iroh, Lee and Jeong Jeong as to how to locate Zuko and Jun.

Relief flooded through Katara when she saw the twins playing with Haru and Shori's children. She had to damp down on a desire to go and embrace them; she knew Tui and Lan would think something was wrong if she had just hugged them without warning and she simply didn't want them to worry. They had nothing to do with the raging crisis currently going on behind the curtains of Omashu.

Still, Katara, watching Lan and his friends playing with the toy train set Zuko had gifted to him, felt guilty as though she was partly responsible for his and Jun's disappearance. Discomforted, Katara tried not to dwell upon it; she couldn't have possibly been involved.

By the sand garden's perimeter, she then watched quietly as her daughter don the armguard the FireLord had given to her. After which Tui looked up towards the opening of the atrium and brought her fingers to her mouth in order to produce a high-pitched whistle.

---

"Just follow the hawks, Avatar," Iroh urgently told Aang as he leaped unto Appa's skull and grabbed the reins. The white bison was hovering just outside the largest window of Bumi's private chambers; Momo already in the litter and alone. Aang wouldn't let any of the others accompany him, saying that Appa could fly faster with a lighter load.

Iroh commanded Chiko and her son, Toto, to find Zuko before releasing them into the air; Appa soaring after them. They all watched, craning their necks upwards as the hawks flew high above Omashu to circle several times before heading north.

---

Jun watched in anger and horror as the bandits took turns inflicting punishing blows on Zuko, tied to a stake with what she knew to be Sintering Bracers on both his wrists and even a second pair on his ankles. She didn't know where they were exactly only that they were somewhere out in the desert.

"Stop it! Leave him alone," she shouted herself hoarse at them. The masked bandits just ignored her furious pleas with cruel taunts, telling her not to worry, that she would be having their full attention as soon as they were through with the captive FireLord.

Zuko again coughed out blood, the sand before him already splattered with dark red streaks and droplets. Jun could barely bear the sight of him suffering so, especially since it had been directly her fault that Zuko had been captured in the first place.

_Idiot. You shouldn't have tried to help me. _Bitter regret clogged her throat with near tears as she remembered how the bandit leader had managed to capture her from behind while she had been busy defending against half a dozen of his minions. Seeing she was in trouble, Zuko had hesitated in his defense, allowing their attackers that one small opening they needed to bring down the FireLord and shackle those bracers on him.

As Zuko against received a blow in the gut, Jun pulled so hard at the chain holding her to a second stake that she ended up falling backwards painfully on her hands restrained behind her.

"I'm surprised at you," said someone. Jun quickly rolled to her knees and pushed herself up to stand; the bandit leader was looking at her, his eyes appearing narrowed through the slits of his mask.

"You're not a firebender. You're of the Earth Kingdom, one of us." She ignored his criticism and demanded that his men stop torturing Zuko. A chill went through her when he unsheathed a dagger and fingered its sharp point almost lovingly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about your beloved FireLord. He won't be suffering for much too long now."

Jun took in a halting breath and in a whisper asked him what they were going to do to him.

Though she couldn't see it, she knew that there was a cruel smile behind the mask as he asked her back, "What do you think we're going to do to him?"

Then, unexpectedly, there came a most familiar and welcome sound to Jun's ears - the shrieking call of a Fire Nation messenger hawk. She turned her face towards the sky, the bandit leader doing the same. Against the clear blue desert sky, Jun could see two hawks flying towards them and just behind them the white shape of the Avatar's animal guide.

Jun almost cried out in joy and relief; the bandits, on the other hand, panicking at the sight of the Avatar's beast heading straight at them. Their leader quickly called for calm and order, but all his attempts to control his men's fears where for naught when three bolts of lightning consecutively struck in three separate points just outside and around their camp's perimeter.

"Jet, we have to get out of here!" yelled one of the bandits, hardly cowed when Jet furiously reprimanded him for saying his name out loud. In a disorganized mass, the bandits ran for their mounts and had to struggle with the beasts already wild with fear because of the thunderbolts.

Cursing the Avatar, Jet strode over to the unconscious FireLord, and Jun was distracted from watching the Avatar coming to their rescue when she heard a distressed noise from Zuko. She turned and screamed with anguished fury when she saw that Jet had driven the dagger to the hilt into Zuko's stomach. He took only a second to consider his handiwork before yanking out the blade and heading purposely towards Jun.

---

Absolute horror ran through every fiber of Katara's being when Aang brought Zuko to her for healing.

"You have to save him, Katara. I can't. I don't know how. I never learned how to use waterbending for healing."

Forcing a cry back at the sight of Zuko's mangled body, Katara immediately went to work. It didn't take her long to realize that the worst wound was the cauterized deep cut in his midsection.

Iroh, horrified then infuriated that his nephew had to endure such torment, demanded to Bumi to have his men go after the ones responsible and have them handed over to the Fire Nation for punishment. This time, Bumi didn't disagree. With a fury to match that of Iroh, he roared orders at his earthbenders to go out into the desert to hunt for the renegades.

Jun, still shaky, told them that the leader of the bandits who had abducted them was called Jet.

A stunned silence suddenly befell Bumi's private chamber to be broken first by Sokka, who grimly stated that he wasn't surprised that Jet would do such a horrible deed.

Iroh was quick to demand for this Jet to be handed over to them, but Bumi, suddenly reluctant, surprised everyone when he asked Jun if she could identify the bandit leader if she saw him.

"... No, he- all of them were wearing masks," said Jun slowly; she was seated on one of the dining couches, covered in a blanket with a warm cup of tea in her hands.

Bumi looked thoughtful before turning to Aang and asking him if it was indeed Jet. The Avatar, still agitated from just barely rescuing Zuko and Jun from certain death, uncharacteristically snapped at his old friend saying, "No, Bumi. I didn't check if it was really Jet. I was too busy trying to keep Zuko from bleeding out into the sand. And why are you questioning what she said? I don't think she would have made it up. If she says it was Jet, it must be Jet who did this to Zuko."

The very old earthbending master sighed, "Aang, it's not that simple. First, we don't know if it's Jet, hero of people, who was responsible. It may be another Jet. Second, we just can't go around accusing anyone without proof."

Suddenly furious, Aang pointed to Katara struggling to heal Zuko. "That's proof, Bumi!"

Another weary sigh. "No, Aang. That's only proof that someone tried to do away with the FireLord in a very unpleasant manner; it's not proof that Jet did it. Besides…, there are many who would consider news of Zuko's death cause for celebration."

Finally, Aang understood what Bumi was trying to say to him, but further discussion was interrupted by a sob from Katara, who was holding out her blood-stained hands over Zuko's wound.

"I can't- it's too deep," she whispered. Aang's heart sank, and he and Iroh quickly joined her and Jee by Zuko's side.

"Katara, you can do this. Please don't give up."

"I can't do this alone, Aang. You have to help me."

"... How?"

"Here. Just-" Zuko's eyes suddenly snapped opened just as Katara guided Aang's hands over the wound. His eyes, a pale sickly yellow, widened at the sight of the Avatar near him and he began struggling to get up, screaming at Aang to keep away from him.

"Zuko, no! Don't move!" Katara cried, despair coursing through her as more blood gushed out anew from his wound. Iroh and Jee struggled to keep the FireLord still by holding him down while Aang, with a expression of deep regret and sadness, moved away, remembering that he had caused Zuko to bear excruciating pain while burning the wound to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly, Katara surprised everyone when she turned to Sokka and Suki and asked them to quickly bring her son to her.

As they left the chambers, Iroh, still holding on to his nephew, now unconscious, asked Katara in a trembling voice if her son was skilled enough to help heal such a serious wound.

"He's a healing prodigy," she whispered to him as she again focused and guided healing water into the wound. Wounds such as this were a great deal more difficult to heal than even Iroh's old heart ailment. With the latter, all Katara had to do was locate the obstruction, if any, and clear it away then use healing water to rejuvenate diseased muscles. However, deep cut wounds required that she close and heal each and every layer of flesh which had been injured, all needed to be done before the patient lost too much blood or suffered further internal injuries from damaged organs.

Katara simply couldn't do it alone.

Lan looked surprised and alarmed as he was led into the chamber by his uncle with Suki and Tui following right behind them. Katara quickly went to her son and knelt in front of him.

"Lan, remember the time when you helped heal me your friend, Yuki? Her wounds were so terrible and I was just about to give up when you helped me heal her. Do you remember?"

Staring at the tear-stained face of his mother, Lan slowly nodded at her, and Katara was barely able to hold back another sob.

"I need you to do the same here. We have to heal Lord Zuko together, okay?"

Again, another nod, and Katara stood up and quickly led him with her to Zuko's side.

---

The next morning, during the farewell feast, Jet carefully watched out for clues on whether or not the FireLord had survived. Angry with himself for not having the FireLord and the traitor killed more expediently, Jet again wished he had just ordered his men to slice open their throats as soon as they had them out in the desert. Unfortunately, the desire to see the hated leader of the Fire Nation suffer out his last moments of life in agony had proved too tempting. And when the Avatar suddenly found them out so quickly, they couldn't even kill him outright, for the Avatar would have had gone after them rather then hurry back to Omashu to bring the injured FireLord to his lover, the famed healer of Kyoshi.

Other than their failure to do away with the FireLord, Jet's other regret was failing to kill the traitor, who had heard his name. Even restrained, she had proved herself skilled enough to avoid his attacks and even inflict damage upon him, wasting enough of Jet's time that he had to give up and run after his fleeing companions just as the Avatar was overhead.

Jet tried to console himself by reminding himself that he and his men had been fortunate that the Avatar hadn't thought to bring along more help with him. Inwardly, he smirked and thought no doubt the Avatar had either thought he could handle everything on his own or hadn't wanted his friends hurt.

_Compassionate imbecile._

He wasn't even worried about the traitor trying to identify him. True, it was an inconvenience that she knew his name; however, he would be able to bring any accusation around to his favor should the firebenders be foolish enough to actually try to make claim that he had been the mastermind behind their precious FireLord's abduction and near-death or death. Jet was still placing his money on the latter outcome. As skilled as Katara was rumored to be, he strongly doubted she had the experience to deal with such a mortal wound. The war had been over for years, and he knew that the healer was more famed for healing skin blemishes, of all things, rather than serious physical injuries.

In the meantime, he could confidently look forward to increasingly unfriendly relations between Omashu and the Fire Nation, little doubt to the point of war.

However, much to Jet's shock, the hundred-strong Fire Nation delegation entered the Great Hall, at the front of which was the FireLord, unshrouded and though having a paler complexion, seemed none the worse for wear. Accompanying him was the King of Omashu and the Avatar; they actually seemed to be sharing an amusing conversation with the FireLord, for they were chuckling at his expense with the FireLord looking vaguely bothered.

Realizing that the Avatar and his lackeys intended to make it appear as though nothing had happened - that all was well and dandy between the Fire Nation and Omashu and to effect, the rest of the Earth Kingdom caused Jet to almost completely lost his temper with angered frustration that all his and his men's work to sabotage diplomatic relations between the two nations were for naught. Finishing off his cup of wine, Jet, barely containing his fury, stood up and strode towards the main doors. However, along the way, he was accosted by a pretty brown-haired lady, who twisted his arm behind his back and forced him without anyone noticing into one of the anterooms wherein Sokka was waiting with a gag and rope for him.

---

Bumi, who had a small crazy-looking smile on his very craggy face, told the gagged and tied up Jet, "Please don't come to my birthday party next year or the next or the next and forevermore, and don't bother visiting Omashu ever either."

Jet looked as though he wanted to spit at them, but of course he couldn't.

"Mhmm... you know, Aang, we really can't keep him like this forever. His men might -miss- him. 'Fraid he's too clever for us."

"I know, Bumi. We've no proof he had anything to do with it. Plus, we agreed with Zuko and the others that it never happened. Still..."

Shock widened Jet's eyes when the Avatar all of the sudden seemed the FireLord Ozai incarnated. His eyes were aglow with a reddish hue and flames began to flicker about his entire form. Jet struggled to free himself as Bumi, Sokka and Suki moved back a few careful steps away from the angry Avatar.

Bumi remarked, "Ah, Aang, don't go burning down my palace or anything, okay?"

Aang just smiled at Bumi before giving Jet back his full fiery attention.

"Jet, do remember that as the Avatar, I am also a firebender and that the Fire Nation and its people and its FireLord are also under my protection. I will defend all nations against those who desire war and strife between them. Do you understand me?"

After several long tensed moments, Jet nodded once, and Bumi breathed out a big sigh of relief when his old friend finally turned off his firebender state. Sokka and Suki moved to untie Jet, who without a single word, ran for the door and struggled to get through the guards stationed just outside. They let him pass only when Bumi signaled to them to let him go. After the four of them exchanged somewhat grim but satisfied smiles with each other, Sokka and Suki left, leaving Aang and Bumi alone in the small chamber.

Bumi glanced at his old friend, who was suddenly looking a little morose.

"Sorry, Aang, but I'm afraid you'll always have trouble with people like him."

Aang sighed, "Yes, Bumi. I know."

The monarch, not liking it at all when his friend was all depressed and gloomy, quickly said cheerfully, "Ah, but look on the bright side, Aang. You've got -me- on your corner. Whatever your decisions as Avatar, no matter how crazy your ideas are, King Bumi and Omashu will back you up and stay with you til the bittersweet end."

Slowly, Aang smiled. "Thanks, Bumi."

"Mhmmm. Oh, and by the way. Remember to fulfill your end of our little agreement."

Aang blinked. "... Bumi, I already did everything," he complained.

"No, you didn't."

"Huh?"

"Godchildren, Aang. Remember, you promised me you'd settle down, marry and have lots of children if I helped you with the Fire Nation. And I mean -lots- of children. I highly recommend keeping the lovely Lady Katara barefoot and pregnant. It's about time the population of Air Nomads increases from the size of just one.

"... Hey Aang, where are you going off to? Don't you welsh on our agreement now, you hear?"

Finally, Aang laughed out loud and whilst shaking his head with fond amusement, turned back and told his dear old friend Bumi that he was crazy.

---

To be concluded.

---

I'm sorry, everyone. No trying to be funny author's note available. I'm too worried about Bumi. I really -really- hope he will be okay in season 2. Once again, feedback is always very welcomed, and I hope you all look forward to the final chapter.


	7. Ship of the Line

Advisory: Please be advised that I'm like dear old Bumi - I'm crazy. You've been warned.

---

Chapter Seven: Ship of the Line

---

"Having trouble with the missus, Sacha?" said Sokka wryly as Katara's earthbender husband deposited his gear into the basket neath the hot air balloon.

His right eye blackened, Sacha smiled at his brother-in-law and then glanced carefully back to his wife standing a short distance away with his twin sister Suki and their six-year-old twins Tui and Lan.

Katara, with both arms crossed, was still glaring at him. She was not happy at all. Suki looked very amused while their children appeared worried by their parents' squabble.

He looked back at Sokka, who laughed when Sacha confessed, "It is at times like these that I am profoundly grateful that she isn't an earthbender."

"What did you do this time anyway?" asked Sokka after clearing his throat of laughter. He blinked when Sacha answered, "She found out I had been taking Silphium."

"Huh? Why were you taking Silphium?"

"… Do I really need to answer that question, Sokka?"

Sokka's brow furrowed as he thought it out. A few moments after, he was laughing again.

"Oh Spirits, no…"

"I'm glad you find it so amusing."

"I'll never understand you, Sacha, or any of the other men on Kyoshi, for that matter. This obsession of yours to have your women…" Sokka couldn't complete it, and Sacha's demeanor turned amused when the other man shuddered at the unfinished thought.

"The Avatar is a great man, Sokka. Actually, we, men of Kyoshi, think you strange that you wouldn't want Suki-"

"Oh no, don't say it. Don't say it! Yes, I agree that Aang is a great guy. He's brilliant, marvelous and everything, but I'm not about to let him or any other guy touch Suki."

At this, Sacha just shook his head and remarked, "How peculiar."

"Speak for yourself," said Sokka immediately, smiling. He went back to prepping the balloon for travel as Sacha took a deep breath, preparing himself to say good-bye to his family.

---

_I love you, Katara_

_Sacha's green eyes twinkled with amusement when she merely glared back at him in reply._

_You're supposed to say you love me too and then kiss me good-bye._

_You are an idiot, Sacha._

_I know._

_Finally, she allowed herself to smile back at him. Uncorking her waterskin, she drew out a dollop of bended water and healed his injured eye._

_Thank you, my wife._

_This isn't over, you know. We're going to have a very long discussion about this when you and Sokka get back._

_Understood. Until then, I will miss you._

_I'll miss you too._

---

Katara woke up to find her face damp with tears. With a soft sigh, she sat up, wiping at her eyes.

_That dream again_, she thought wearily but not complaining for by far she preferred it to certain other dreams that often frequented her in her sleep these days.

With another sigh, she laid back on her bed and stared at the shadowed ceiling, thinking of how she also kept dreaming of her desperate efforts to save Zuko's life and how for some strange reason she always ended up seeing herself failing to save the FireLord even though she had actually managed to heal him with her son's help.

Then, there were the dreams of Aang, standing at a precipice overlooking a black crevasse.

---

It's been two weeks since Bumi's birthday and Omashu, and a week since she had last seen Aang, who was busy stamping out unrest in the Earth Kingdom caused by widespread rumors of a new class of iron-clad warships said to be being constructed in the Fire Nation.

Katara and her twins were at the Southern Water Tribe while Sokka and Suki were at the North Pole. All were kept busy counseling both tribes to stay calm.

---

**Dear Katara,**

**It's been crazy here. Nearly all of the Earth Kingdom has launched trade embargoes against the Fire Nation.**

**I've spoken with Ambassador Bei in Omashu, and he says that the huge warship Kinto had seen was a leftover from FireLord Ozai's reign. According to him, the ship was never completed nor launched. Unfortunately, only Bumi and those in Omashu believes him. All the other cities believe Jet instead.**

**I trust Bei; however, I will still have to confirm his story with my own eyes; otherwise, I'll never be able to convince the rest of the Earth Kingdom to believe the firebenders instead of Jet.**

**I'll be heading off to the Fire Nation on Appa after I send this letter. In the meantime, please convince your father, Master Pakku and the other elders in the Southern Water Tribe to stay calm.**

**Missing you and twins,**

**Aang**

---

Days passed slowly with increasing worry. Katara found herself dwelling on the very uncomfortable fact that they hadn't been able to guarantee Zuko's safety in Omashu and thus it would be too much to expect that Aang would be completely unharmed in the Fire Nation.

Please let him be safe please, Katara thought again and again until it was like a mantra to her. She had also sent a letter to Zuko via the hawk he had gifted to Tui, asking him to keep Aang safe. Barely a day after Chiko arrived with his reply.

**Dear Katara,**

**The Avatar arrived here yesterday. He is well, and he will remain well. On this, I give you my word. We have shown him the infamous ship which have troubled so many a heart in the Earth Kingdom and have requested him if possible to airlift the rusted monstrosity and drop it in the middle of Bai Seng Sei.**

**I am of course merely making light of this ridiculous situation. The ship which this Jet has made so notorious can soon be made sea-worthy; however, I do not think that will comfort those who worry about it so.**

**Unfortunately, we seem to be at an impasse. We cannot completely deny the rumors of a larger class of warship since it does exist nor can we show that it is completely harmless for it wasn't meant to be so.**

**On a much more pleasant subject, I hope you and family are well. Tell Tui that I will be sending Toto back as soon as he is well-rested and do remind both of your children that they still haven't informed me on what they would like as a reward for helping to save my life. This bad habit of theirs to offer service without payment is I believe your fault, Katara. You're raising them to be the sort unscrupulous people would take advantage of. This, I do not approve.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Zuko**

---

Katara also corresponded with Sokka, whose letters though not exactly encouraging nevertheless made her smile.

**Hey Katara,**

**I'm beginning to see why Aang gets so uptight about getting people to get along when they do not want to get along.**

**Things over here at the Northern Water Tribe don't look too good. Remember that idiot, Han? He's been telling Chief Arnook and the other elders that he should lead an assassination force into the Fire Nation to get rid of Zuko. That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Hello...! Uh... Han, remember what happened with Zhao?**

**Not only that, he's been hitting on Suki! I swear if he wasn't a member of the Council, I'd gag, tie him up, get into my balloon and drop him somewhere in the middle of the ocean, preferably where there are walrus-leviathans, a LOT of them. He and Jet should go on a date or even get married. They would go so well together. On their honeymoon, they could compare notes on how to kill the FireLord.**

**Anyway, don't forget to tell the twins, dad, gran-gran and Bato that me and Suki said hi, and if you're going to write to Aang, tell him we'll keep things from going crazy at the North Pole even with idiots like Han around.**

**Your big brother, Sokka.**

---

---

---

It was like Kyoshi all over again when a Fire Navy vessel was spotted on the horizon. A furious Master Pakku called Katara to join him, her father and Bato in the watchtower.

"See? This is why we cannot trust the Fire Nation," said Pakku to Katara in such a stern tone that it was fairly obvious he was holding her responsible for this situation. Uncharacteristically, Katara didn't react defensively to the unfair insinuation, and all three men were taken aback when her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Pakku, that's enough," her father told the waterbending master in a tight voice. Bato quickly helped Katara down from the watchtower to her grandmother's hut where she silently wept in her gran-gran's arms, all but certain that Zuko had lied to her in his letter and that Aang was either captured or dead.

"Aang isn't dead, Katara," said her grandmother reassuringly; her hand felt warm as she caressed her granddaughter's hair comfortingly. "We would know if the Avatar was killed; there would be a sign. You have to have hope." Her softly-spoken words did little to ease Katara's pain, and it wasn't long before she fell into a restless sleep on her gran-gran's lap.

---

"Where is she? Where's Katara?"

She woke up to the sound of Aang's voice urgently calling her name. Blinking her reddened itchy eyes quickly, she sat up on the floor furs of her gran-gran's hut just as Aang's head poked through the door flaps.

"Katara!" She could scarcely believe she wasn't dreaming when Aang rushed inside to kneel beside her.

"Aang-"

"It's okay, Katara. I'm here. I'm okay," he said quickly, giving her a fierce hug as though determined to reassure her that he was really there. Tears again sprang to her eyes, this time of joy and happiness, as she returned Aang's embrace.

"I thought you were dead-"

"I know. I know. They told me. I'm really sorry for frightening you and everyone. I didn't realize the ship could be spotted from even so far away from the South Pole."

"... The ship?"

"Yes, the ship that has been causing all kinds of trouble," sighed Aang. He then tried to pull away from Katara, but she wouldn't loosen her hold.

"... Katara. I'm really here and okay. You can let go now."

After several long moments, Katara reluctantly let go of him and when she saw his face, she was startled by how excited he looked. Before she could question what it was that was making him so happy, he completely stunned her with his next statement.

"You like Zuko, right, Katara?"

"... What?"

"Do you think you can marry him?"

"... Aang, what is going on?"

"Think about it, Katara. You're practically a princess of the Southern Water Tribe. If you marry the lord of the Fire Nation-"

"Aang, what are you talking about?"

Much to Katara's disbelief, Aang let out a delighted infectious laugh which caused even the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly despite that at the moment she was feeling very very numb.

"Zuko was the one who proposed the exchange. He said he would allow the Southern Water Tribe to keep the ship as a sign of good faith from the Fire Nation but only if you marry him. And that it can only be you, Katara. Apparently, you're very popular in the Fire Nation because of what you did for Iroh. You're like to them how Jeong Jeong is to the Earth Kingdom."

"... You want me to marry Zuko?"

"Do you love me, Katara?"

"... Yes, Aang. Of course, I love you."

"Do you love me enough to marry Zuko for me? I know. I know. You did tell me you rejected Zuko back in Omashu for me, but I'm like the Kyoshins, Katara. I don't mind sharing- Ow!"

All of a sudden, Katara had completely recovered her senses. "Get it into your thick skull! I don't want to be shared! What's wrong with you and the men on that stupid island! I'm from the Water Tribe; men and women in the water tribes don't want to share or to be shared!"

Rubbing the tender spot on his noggin, Aang slowly and carefully replied, "Then... it's good if you marry Zuko. He doesn't seem to be the sharing-type either."

Katara stared at him and then rolled her eyes heavenward before saying, "You have no idea how much I wanted to choke you when you told me I should just have slept with Zuko."

"Actually, Katara... you did choke me- wait! Wait! Let me finish explaining first. If you marry Zuko, then both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes will have an example to follow. And trust me, it will help! If you think it was difficult to get Earth Kingdom nobles and officials to go to Omashu during Bumi's birthday to attend a ball held in the FireLord's honor, it's ten times even harder convincing the Water Tribes to be even just a little bit more accommodating to the Fire Nation."

"... What are you exactly trying to say to me, Aang?"

"That I need help, Katara. I can't get all the nations together on my own. In just days, hours even, Jet ruined all the work that took me years to accomplish. ... It's just so much harder to work for peace, harmony even love than it is to get people on edge and start fighting each other again. I really can't do this on my own, and Bumi has been receiving a lot of flack lately because he's been doing all that he can to help me."

"... Oh Aang, I'm sorry. ... I do want to help... but me marrying Zuko-"

"I know you think we have our differences, but he's a pretty okay guy... sometimes... Anyway, Iroh tells me that he really -really- likes you, thinks about you all the time, plus, I've asked the twins what they would think if Zuko was their stepfather, and they said they thought he would be okay. They said they'd prefer me, of course, but that Zuko would be okay."

"... You told the twins-"

"I send them a letter via Toto."

"I'm not worried about how you were able to talk to my children about this, but about why you told them before me."

"Well... I know you would never agree to marry Zuko unless the twins were okay with it first. I know you very well, Katara."

At this, Katara could only stare at Aang, speechlessly.

---

The End? Not Quite. There's an Epilogue available.

---

Ficwriter's Note: See? I told you I was crazy. Now, if you're going to leave me feedback (which I hope you will) - I just want to know one thing - did you expect -that- to happen?

Have a lot of fun watching the rest of season 2, everyone, even if Bumi is... (whimpers)

I must be brave.

Historical Tidbits

1. Silphium - is an actual ancient wonder herb (now extinct). It was very popular and very valuable because it could do what Katara got so peeved about.

2. Rock Oil, the latin of which is petra (rock) oleum (oil). I decided to mention Petroleum because in ancient times, it was considered as not valuable stuff which the Fire Nation could trade for instead of coal, which I think the Earth Kingdom wouldn't want to sell to the firebenders because they already know what it's being used for.

3. Spartans again - yes, they were like that. So no... I didn't come up with that idea on my own; it was historically inspired.


	8. Epilogue

Forenote: Okay, I will admit that you readers who said that the chapter 7 ending was too sudden have a very good point. Plus, Intertiatic is very right about what a mess Katara is in now. So, here it is - an epi.

---

Epilogue (sighs... there's still a wedding chapter after this, by the way)

---

Katara felt very queasy as Master Pakku's apprentices waterbended an iceberg for their group to step upon. Such was her state of nervousness that she missed a step as she climbed over the boat's side unto the berg. Fortunately, Aang, alert, caught her otherwise she would had fallen overboard into the freezing water.

"You all right, Katara?" asked Aang, to whom she was clutching to with both arms. He chuckled when she honestly replied, "No."

"You'll be fine," he said cheerfully, tempting Katara to push him into the frigid ocean as she sourly thought that it was easy for him to be so calm; he wasn't the one who just might end up married to Zuko.

As the apprentices increased the height of the berg to match that of the Fire Navy ship's height, Katara found herself reflecting on the surreal situation she was in. It was only yesterday that the ship had arrived within sight of the Southern Water Tribe, causing her to believe that Aang had been captured or killed. How glad she was that he was alive and safe, and how shocked she was to find out that he had in matter of speaking traded her to Zuko for the ship they were now boarding.

The ship, immense indeed, dwarfed the Southern Water Tribe village and was a good fourth the size of the Northern Water Tribe city. At first, no one, including Katara, would believe Aang when he informed them of the trade proposal. They simply couldn't believe that the FireLord would willingly give up such a behemoth of a ship for Katara's hand in marriage.

"It's not only a marriage," said Aang. "It will be the beginning of an alliance. Besides, it is a big ship, but it still needs a lot of work." He hadn't been joking; the ship was practically bare, just the skeleton and hull. It didn't even have an engine; Aang, by himself, had to move it solely by waterbending all the way from the Fire Nation to the South Pole.

Still, the possibilities of what the Water Tribes could do with such a vessel were numerous and beneficial enough to even silence Master Pakku's dislike of the idea of the FireLord marrying one of their own. After he, Bato and others had inspected the ship, it wasn't long before Katara's father and her Gran-Gran were saying to her that she would have to wed FireLord Zuko for the good of the tribes.

---

_Wed him? I barely know him!_ thought Katara furiously as she paced round the interior of the hut which she shared with her family during their visits to the South Pole. Reminded of her late husband, Katara found herself silently cursing his memory for dying and leaving her. An instant after, she regretted doing so and suddenly felt weary in every part of her being down to the marrow of her bones.

She had just let herself fall down to sit on the floor furs when Aang, outside, asked if he could enter.

"No," she immediately said. He was the very last person she wanted to see. With the way she was feeling right now, she'd rather see Zuko before him. As such, Katara was incredibly annoyed when Aang, instead of going away, poked his head through the door flaps.

"Aang, go away!" Her eyes narrowed with fury when he disobeyed, stepping inside. The next thing Aang knew, he was dodging ice shards.

"Katara, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Get out!"

"We just need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about this!" Much to her disgust, Aang was suddenly kneeling by her, holding her in loose embrace, his hands gently moving over her back and shoulders as though she was a frightened animal he needed to soothe.

At this, Katara felt the tiniest bit of amusement and in a very dry tone told him that she wasn't one of his riding animals only in turn to receive a very cheeky reply-

"Well... I wanted to kiss you but you'd probably hit-" he just barely avoided her fist.

"Aang, damn you. How could you do this to me?"

"You're talking about me getting you engaged to Zuko, right?"

"What else?"

"Uh huh... You see... technically speaking. It was Zuko's idea; I'm just going along with it."

Katara just stared at him, silently.

"You're thinking about 'us'. Aren't you, Katara?"

"... There was never an 'us', was there, Aang?" All of sudden, he leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. Then, with his brow resting against hers, he told her gently, "Of course, there was an 'us' between us, Katara. There was always an 'us' even when you were with Sacha."

He could feel her frowning and in a blunt tone she said that she didn't understand. He chuckled softly before telling her that he had always loved her.

"As a friend, like a sister, then as a lover. What I feel for you is so many things, Katara, and I know I'll continue to love you even if we can't be together like this again. As long as you are happy, I'll be happy."

"... Aang, how can you be sure I'll be happy with Zuko?"

"A feeling. Plus, you did get very upset with me when I told you I wouldn't have minded if you had slept with him. You seemed like... you had regrets. Am I wrong?"

Katara didn't answer him and after too long a silence, Aang pulled slightly away from her, touched a finger to her nose and made her sneeze.

"Aang! Really! I hate it when you do that!"

"Admit it, Katara. You like Zuko, don't you?"

"... Maybe a little." Katara let out a large breath of frustration when Aang started laughing at her.

"But I barely know him, Aang. I don't want to marry someone I- I just know so little about. I don't even know what he likes eat, what's his favorite color, all those little things and big things you're supposed to know about a person before you marry them. Plus, I can't even have a conversation with him without feeling as though I'm completely wasting my time. And the twins, Aang. ... I'd want them to be with me, but father and Gran-Gran told me that they should stay here at the South Pole with them or with Sokka and Suki in Kyoshi." Once again, Katara found tears welling in her eyes at the thought of being separated from her children.

Aang reacted quickly, gently wiping her tears away. "I know, Katara. There are still a lot of details to work out, but we will find a way, and Zuko did promise me he'd be a good husband to you and a good father to the twins; otherwise, I would have never agreed to this."

"... How can you be so sure about Zuko, Aang?"

"Again, a feeling, Katara. Besides, even though he tried to hide it, he was definitely too happy when I agreed to his idea."

"... What do you mean?"

"Well... to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes and to me, that ship is a BIG problem, but to the Fire Nation apparently, it's just one humongous piece of junk; however, Zuko refused to let me just tow it out to sea and sink it. He went on and on about what a waste it would be to just let it go down to the bottom of the ocean and then… he suggested that perhaps the Water Tribes may be able to make use of it."

"... Uh huh. Then what?"

"Then... he asked me what the Water Tribes could trade for it."

"... What did you answer?"

"Katara, what could you say the Water Tribes could trade for that monster?"

She remained silent.

"See? When he saw I was stumped, Iroh then suggested to him that they could always use a waterbender healer in the Fire Nation. Next thing I knew, they were discussing about which waterbender healer who wouldn't mind healing firebenders."

"Ah... I see."

"Of course, your name popped up, but I haggled, saying that you were worth a hundred times that derelict."

"Aww... you did? Why thank you, Aang."

"You're very welcome, Katara. Anyway, Zuko then out of the blue asked me - what if he married you."

"... And what did you say to that?"

"Mhmm... I told him I needed to think about it first."

---

The End... (Anonde sighs and covers face in embarrassment) - Keep going unto the 'long' wedding chapter nine.

---

Ficwriter's note: There you go, guys. I hope we're all happier now. Hope to see you all around the fandom and may Bumi be okay.


	9. The Ties that Bind

Forenote: Yes, I know. This is fast becoming the fic that will never end. It's haunting me. Anyway, a ninth chapter does sort of divide things up evenly. 3 chaps in Kyoshi, 3 in Omashu and 3 in the Southern Water Tribe or by it anyway.

Advisory: Also, just in case you did the imagination homework – just a slight change of plans – the wedding is now on a tropical island because Bumi's advisors wouldn't let him go onboard a (metal) ship, and I just gotta have Bumi at the wedding. (stupid technicalities)

- - -

Chapter Nine – The Ties that Bind

- - -

Katara removed one of her sandals and dug her bare left foot into the sand. Following their mother's example, Tui and Lan also took off their sandals and it wasn't long before they were chasing each other along the beach with Katara calling for them to be careful.

"I'll keep an eye on them," said Suki, smiling. Katara thanked her and the Kyoshin went off after the twins, leaving Katara and Sokka alone.

"Can't believe this is really going to happen," she heard Sokka say under his breath. She glanced at her brother; he was settling himself down in the combined shade of three coconut trees.

"I know what you mean," said Katara softly. She sat herself beside him and in silence, they watched as Suki and the twins play in the surf while at a distance behind them, Aang and Bumi were supervising teams of earthbenders finishing up a temporary villa for the upcoming wedding.

Hearing Aang's voice shouting about a column that almost tipped over, Katara shivered involuntarily. Noticing his sister's discomfort, Sokka once again complained about how Aang had traded Katara to Zuko for a ship.

As always these days, Katara found herself defending Aang's decision despite that she also had considerable reservations about being married off to the FireLord.

"This marriage is important to everyone, Sokka."

"I don't care. I know Zuko isn't bad guy, but this is too sudden, and I don't like the idea of you having to go live with him in the Fire Nation."

"… I know. It is difficult, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Sokka sighed, "Can't believe dad and Gran-gran actually agreed to this. Even Bato and Pakku."

Katara shrugged. "You saw the ship. It's too valuable for the tribes to refuse."

"We're just playing into the Fire Nation's hands," declared Sokka. "Sure, it's great now, but what if it starts leaking. We just don't have the technology to maintain iron-clad ships."

There was a pause before Katara answered, "Aang said that the firebenders agreed to teach us how to maintain it."

"Oh please. Once you're in the Fire Nation, Zuko and his firebenders don't have to keep their other promises. If that hunk of junk needs repairs, they'll probably just tell us to bring it to a dry dock somewhere in the Fire Nation."

"… Aang says we have to trust-"

"Trust!" Sokka stared at Katara with disbelief. "Just listen to yourself for even a second, Katara. We can't trust the firebenders. I don't care that Aang thinks they're one of the good guys now. He's the Avatar, but he's asking too much from us too soon. The Fire Nation brutalized everyone for over a hundred years, and he expects us to just be friends with them in less than even a tenth of how long the war went on. He's nuts!"

Katara couldn't reply to him and for a long while she and Sokka sat together in an uneasy silence with Katara feeling more and more miserable with every passing moment.

"I'm going with you," said Sokka suddenly. Katara stared at him.

"… What?"

He breathed out loudly and reaffirmed his previous statement, "I'm going with you to the Fire Nation so you better tell Aang to tell Zuko that I expect to be properly treated. I'm the brother of the FireLady after all. I want my own suite in the palace, and I want-" he broke off for his sister was hugging him fiercely.

"No way am I letting my little sister get into this mess all by herself," he said in a gruff voice, embracing Katara back.

"Sokka, thank you!" Then, Katara remembered something and pulled herself away so that she could look at him in the face. "But what about Suki?"

His blue eyes darkened momentarily but his expression remained certain. "I love Suki," he solemnly said to Katara, "but right now, you need me more. I'm sure she'll understand."

"What is the woman you love supposed to understand?" Both looked aside to see Suki and the twins watching them. Suki's face was expectant as Sokka stood up awkwardly; the twins scampering to their mother's side.

"Suki, I'm going with Katara to the Fire Nation," said Sokka slowly, sounding wary. He was startled when Suki moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I think that's wonderful, Sokka," she told him with a tender smile on her face.

Hesitantly, Sokka asked her if she would wait for him and again was taken aback when she laughed softly and told him, "You idiot. I can go with you, you know."

"… You will? You will go with me, with us?"

"Yes," Suki answered simply, and Sokka's face lit up. Katara, with a smile, stood up and quietly herded her children away as her brother kissed Suki.

- - -

Delegates from all three nations arrived the next day, and Aang and Bumi were kept busy welcoming each and everyone of them. The villa constructed for the wedding was divided into three wings; the first wing to fill up was that for the Water Tribes, followed by the Fire Nation. The largest wing for the Earth Kingdom never reached full occupancy or even a third for most of the Earth Kingdom cities were still held sway by Jet's false rumors.

Despite the missing guests, the wedding ceremony would go on as schedule regardless that the last time the bride and groom saw and spoke with each other was about a month ago in Omashu.

- - -

"Can you believe they're now saying that I am in cahoots with the Fire Nation?" said Bumi darkly to Aang, Sokka and Suki as they waited outside in the terrace for the guests to come and settle in their seats.

Aang sighed softly. "I am sorry-"

His very old friend held out a hand. "No, don't apologize, Aang. I saw what happened to Zuko while he was a guest in my city during my birthday party. What Jet and his men did was not only unforgivable but treacherous. Omashu is my domain, and I can invite whoever I please, even it's FireLord Ozai. Zuko and his companion should have been safe in my city, and those fools who believe Jet were still in diapers or not even born when I was already monarch. There is no one in the entire Earth Kingdom more loyal than I. When I go back, I'll make certain Jet will never be able to show his face anywhere in the continent."

All three had looks of admiration on their faces when Bumi finished.

Sokka chuckled. "You know what? Now, I'm feeling sorry for Jet." Both Aang and Suki grinned while Bumi, after a momentary pause, cackled. When they settled down into silence, Suki asked if it was possible for Katara and Zuko to meet before the ceremony. Sokka seconded her request.

It was Aang, looking a touch guilty, who answered, "I've arranged with Kanna and Iroh for such a meeting, but it won't be for long. We're on a very tight schedule. Most of the Earth Kingdom delegates here can only stay for a few hours, some only to witness the ceremony. A few even said they have to leave within the hour, and at least one obnoxious ambassador told me he only came here to see the wedding flop," he ended on an irritated note.

Sokka complained, "What's wrong with them? I can't believe Jet has so much control over them."

Bumi shook his head slightly. "You shouldn't underestimate him. He has much more influence than you think. This was why I asked you all not to accuse him of almost killing the FireLord without proof. It would have turned out very badly. The word of an Earth Kingdom bounty-hunter turned Fire Nation Imperial Guard Commander would simply not have stood up against the word of a Hero of the People. She's seen as a traitor. Now, if Aang here had actually seen Jet or heard his voice. Maybe, we would have a chance, but even so- it will be difficult."

Suki frowned at this. "Why would it be difficult? He's the Avatar."

The King of Omashu made a wry smile. "Aang, why don't you tell them?"

"… Do I have to?"

"Well… if you won't tell them, I will." And Bumi proceeded to enlighten Sokka and Suki that their friend, the Avatar, had been garnering the reputation as a firebender-lover.

"That's ridiculous," said Suki immediately while Sokka remained silent, looking as though he wasn't surprised.

Aang turned embarrassed when Bumi nudged him, saying, "I told you to ease up on those 'Let's be friends with the Fire Nation' speeches."

"Bumi…"

"Don't worry too much, Aang. It's not entirely your fault. It's those rumors also."

Sokka blinked. "Rumors? About the ship?"

"No no," said Bumi, "these are old rumors. Been around for a long time. There are… some… who blame Aang's previous reincarnation, Avatar Roku, for the Hundred Years' War."

"How can they blame the Avatar for the war?" demanded Suki, insulted in Aang's behalf. Again, Sokka didn't look surprised while Aang looked pained.

Bumi shrugged. "There are some who believe that Avatar Roku should have prevented the war. That the war happened and that Avatar Roku was a firebender has led certain individuals to make up theories suggesting that perhaps Roku supported the war."

"Which isn't so," said Aang, his expression angry. "Roku did his best to help me stop FireLord Ozai, and if it weren't for his help, we wouldn't have found out about Ozai's plans to use Sozen's Comet to end the war once and for all. Not to mention, he helped me figure out who were the Moon and Ocean Spirits during Zhao's siege at the Northern Water Tribe."

"Yes, we know that, Aang," said Sokka thoughtfully, "but still… Roku was a firebender. Wouldn't he have known that FireLord Sozen was planning to take over the world?"

His temper breaking, Aang retorted, "The Avatar is the master of all four elements and is a bridge between this world and the Spirit World; that doesn't mean the Avatar can read minds and know everything that's going on everywhere!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Aang. I was just asking a question." But Aang didn't calm down, and Suki was now also furious with Sokka for questioning the motives of the Avatar.

Old Bumi, silently watching them argue, regretted bringing up the subject.

- - -

There was a nervous knot in Katara's stomach as her Gran-gran gave her a wordless reassurance and left the sitting room.

Dressed in the traditional wedding attire of her people which basically meant furs and a lot of it, Katara felt stifled in her garb and found herself wishing that the ceremony could be held someplace a lot cooler than a tropical island, at either poles perhaps.

Unable to sit still while waiting for her husband-to-be, Katara found herself pacing around the room with the beating of her heart uncomfortably loud in her ears.

_Calm down, Katara. Calm down. It's not as if you haven't been married before_, she thought to herself and soon after she was recalling her first wedding in which she had also suffered wedding jitters however not even half as much as she was experiencing now for she had gotten to Sacha so well before they had even been engaged and because he had agreed for their wedding to take place at the Southern Water Tribe wherein furs were far more suitable to wear.

Suddenly, there were noises at the door, and Katara froze in her tracks as it opened. Her Gran-gran entered, followed by Iroh and just behind him was Zuko, dressed in full FireLord regalia.

Iroh smiled at her before he and Kanna left, but Katara didn't notice for she was unable to take her eyes off Zuko, who suddenly seemed to her so handsome and looked so distinguished.

"Hello," she finally was able to say to him after a long while wherein both of them just stared at each other.

The right corner of his mouth quirked upward; Katara's heart seemed to leap at the same time.

"Hello, Katara," he greeted back and much to her discomfort, blood rushed to her face at the sound of his voice accompanied by a deafening roar in her ears.

Zuko could barely contain his amusement when she smiled at him, said hello again and clearly nervous begun looking around for the nearest chair.

"Here, let me help you."

"No, I'm okay, Zuko-" she stumbled, breathing in sharply when he caught and held her close against him.

Looking down on her flustered face, Zuko brushed her left cheek with the back of his hand, eliciting another gasp from Katara, who tried to pull away from him unsuccessfully. She only managed a soft incoherent protest before he bent his head down to kiss her.

"We're not supposed to do this yet," she whispered breathlessly when the kiss was over.

He smiled lazily at the reminder and murmured, "Too late," in her ear before stealing another kiss. Katara moaned helplessly, torn between needing to stop him because they needed this short meeting to talk over certain important matters and wishing for him to continue the sweet torment. The former barely won, and Zuko looked quite disappointed when Katara finally forcibly pushed him away.

Licking her swollen lips nervously, Katara finally made her way to a chair and sat down in it unsteadily. She inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes, to calm herself down. At the same time, she wondered at how Zuko's mere presence could affect her so. Perhaps it was because he was decked out in full ceremonial wear; those were always intended to impress.

"We need to talk, Zuko," said Katara, stating the obvious. She flinched when the back of his hand caressed her cheek once again.

"Talk about what?" he asked, smiling when she stood up and hastily moved away from him.

"About us, of course."

"What about us?"

Katara felt a twinge of impatience. "Zuko, please. No wordplay. We don't have much time before the ceremony."

He sighed, "Very well, Katara. I will be serious."

"Good. … Has Aang told you that Sokka and Suki would be coming with me to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, he has."

"It's okay, right?"

"Yes, it is, Katara. There's plenty of room in the palace. Your brother and his companion will be very comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Their rooms have to be still prepared of course, but it is no trouble. Your suite and that of your children are already ready."

Zuko was taken aback when Katara abruptly looked away from him.

"… Katara?"

She had to take a deep steadying breath before she could inform him that the twins wouldn't be accompanying her.

"What?"

"… My father and my grandmother won't let me take Tui and Lan to the Fire Nation," she said softly, barely able to keep her voice steady.

Zuko made an aggravated sound. "They do not trust me to keep your children safe, do they?"

Katara didn't answer; she just shook her head. That she would have to be separated from her children for considerable periods of time was the hardest task to endure in her having to marry Zuko. She jumped, startled when he was suddenly standing just behind her; his arms wound about her in a reassuring embrace. Tears came to her eyes when he promised her that he would prove to her family that her children would be safe in his country.

"Thank you," she whispered and after wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned around in his arms to face him. The other matter she needed to discuss with him suddenly didn't seem so important when she saw the gentle concern for her in his amber-colored eyes.

All of a sudden, Katara felt certain that everything would be fine, that she would be happy with Zuko and that she needn't worry about anything. Katara raised her face towards his, startling Zuko when she began kissing him. He immediately reciprocated, causing Katara to sigh with pleasure when he deepened the kiss.

They didn't hear the knocks on the door, didn't notice when it opened and when their chaperons entered. It took several very loud harrumphs from Iroh before they finally realized they weren't alone.

Flustered, both moved away from each other though not too far. Katara couldn't meet her grandmother's very amused blue eyes while Zuko found it difficult not to send a fireblast straight at his uncle's very broadly smiling face.

- - -

As she stepped out into the bright sunlight, Katara was abruptly reminded of how unsuitable for the tropical climate her wedding garb was. Also seeing the many rows of guests, most of which she didn't know, caused her chest to tighten with apprehension.

Her father looked at her with concern as he led his evidently uncomfortable and alarmed daughter through the aisle. As much as he wanted to do what was best for his tribe as a whole, he simply couldn't abide giving her hand in marriage to a man she apparently didn't want to wed.

"Don't worry, Tara. You do not have to do this," he whispered to her, halting in the middle of the aisle and agitating Katara even more.

"Father, what do you mean?" she whispered back hurriedly.

"You don't have to marry the FireLord."

"… But I do… Oh," she sighed in relief, realizing that he had mistaken her discomfort as dislike for Zuko. "I'm just nervous, Father. There's just so many people I don't know," she said, indicating the crowd staring at them and no doubt wondering why the bride and the father of the bride was standing in the middle of the aisle, whispering at each other.

Her father considered her carefully and Katara breathed easier as did everyone else seem too as they finally proceeded the rest of the way.

- - -

The marriage ceremony itself passed somewhat agonizingly for Katara as she knelt beside Zuko before the officiating monks, the head of whose words her numb ears could barely decipher. She was distracted, practically roasting in her garments. Several times, curious, she glanced over to Zuko, who irritatingly enough looked quite comfortable despite that he was wearing armor and a cape to boot.

By the middle of the three-hour long ceremony, Katara was wishing she was a firebender.

- - -

After the ceremony, still more sweltering misery waited for Katara as she and Zuko had to one by one greet each guest offering their congratulations to the newly-wedded couple. She couldn't keep track of all the faces and names with official titles and felt thoroughly out of her element while Zuko appeared as though he dealt with this sort of thing everyday.

Finally, a reprieve of a sorts for Katara for there were two free hours before the evening reception to be held in the villa. Her head aching from the continuous heat and feeling dehydrated, Katara excused herself from Zuko's side and quickly made her way back to her chambers. On the way, her Gran-gran met her, informing Katara that a cold bath had been prepared for her. It was like music to the waterbender's ears and the frigid water felt heavenly as she lowered herself into it.

"Thank you so much, Gran-gran," she whispered, sighing with absolute relief.

Kanna chuckled. "You're welcome, Katara. Poor dear, I could see you were really suffering through it all."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't had to wear those things," complained Katara about the traditional wedding garb she had to endure the long wedding ceremony in.

"I know. I know. But we have to keep up appearances. Besides, the FireLord also had to 'dress up' for this occasion."

Katara made an annoyed noise, and Kanna was surprised when informed that firebenders could regulate their body temperatures, not only increase but also decrease.

"Besides, they're used to warm temperatures. Zuko looked absolutely comfortable even while wearing body armor," said Katara a little peevishly.

"Hmm…" said Kanna reflectively and quite startled Katara when she wondered out loud how firebenders would be in bed.

"… Gran-gran!"

Kanna gave her mortified granddaughter a look. "What? I may be old, Katara, but I'm not dead. I do still indulge occasionally. … Well. That look on your face tells me that this particular conversation is much too 'adult' for your ears. I'll be going off then," said Kanna, chuckling as she left a tomato-red Katara to sit in her bath.

- - -

Refreshed, once again clad in furs and with time to spare, Katara and Kanna headed to the reception hall, already busy with guests in a more relaxed mood now that the wedding had gone through without a hitch.

Kanna left her to join Pakku while Katara, spotting King Bumi with some of his earthbenders, decided to ask him where Aang, Sokka and Suki were. She couldn't recall seeing them during the wedding ceremony or even afterwards. Then again, she had been so addled during the ceremony that she couldn't even remember what the officiating head monk looked like.

She was quite staggered upon being informed by a quite guilty-looking Bumi that he didn't know where they were.

"I am sorry, Katara. It was partly my doing."

"What do you mean, Bumi? What happened?"

"Well… to make a long story short… your brother thought that Aang was a little bit too much of a… well… uh… let's just say Sokka thought Aang favored the Fire Nation too much… he sort of accused Aang of using you to uh…-"

Katara didn't wait for Bumi to finish the short long story. Quickly, she craned her neck up and looked over the hall. After a long while, she finally spotted her brother and Suki at opposite ends of the chamber, too clearly not on speaking terms with each other again. However, Aang was nowhere in sight.

Bumi looked very alarmed when Katara hurriedly headed out of the hall.

- - -

Aang watched as the sun sank slowly into the western horizon, turning the sky from blue to a palette of amber colors. For some reason, it reminded him of the eye color common amongst firebenders. Avatar Roku's eyes, Iroh's, even Zuko's.

Thinking of his previous reincarnation always brought a feeling of infinite sadness upon Aang. Though he knew and felt that Roku was always with him; it simply wasn't the same as seeing the firebender Avatar standing before him and conversing with him face to face.

The day that Roku told Aang that he could no longer talk with him; that the two of them had to finally part, to go onto separate ways which may never meet again – it was one of the worst days in Aang's life, as terrible as that day in the Southern Air Temple when he discovered Monk Gyatso's burnt corpse.

_Why? Why do you have to go away? Please stay with me!_

The sorrow in Roku's golden eyes; the tinge of sadness in his placid voice as he gently told Aang it was simply the way things always were and that he had to leave Aang now that he had come into his own as the Avatar. He explained further that it was dangerous for the past lives of previous Avatars to directly influence the current Avatar over the course of his or her entire life. There had been cases of the personalities of previous Avatars prevailing over the present one. Sometimes, such ended in disaster and tragedy. Other times, it didn't. However, it was simply considered wrong for the past must remain in the past, and because each Avatar must live his or her own life in its proper time.

_But I will always be a part of you, Aang. You will at times feel my presence and sometimes, you will share in my memories. You will also sense similar the other so many Avatars that went before you and I. Mine will simply feel the strongest for I was the Avatar who came before you and the one who guided you. I will always be with you, but I must also leave you now._

That there were people who would think ill of Roku would never sit well with Aang, even if it was one of his closest friends who had doubts. He would of course forgive Sokka someday but for now, Aang couldn't even stand to be in the same room as he was.

And then, there were also Sokka's accusations to him that Aang was just using Katara to further his plans for world peace and harmony. As ridiculous as that sounded, it was enough for Aang to begin doubting his decisions concerning the ship, Zuko and Katara.

What he had felt before that was so right and the correct thing to do was now beset with qualms and misgivings. Was he indeed right to give up his dearest friend and lover to the FireLord just because his instincts once said that Zuko would do right with Katara?

Right now, those same instincts were silent with dread and indecision, and Aang seeing how uneasy and anxious Katara was during the wedding ceremony only confirmed his worst fears. Had he just gotten Katara into a marriage she didn't want but that she had forced herself to comply with just because Aang had asked and convinced her to agree to?

Aang would never forgive himself if Katara was unhappy for the rest of her life because of him. But what could he do about it now? All through out the ceremony, he had been torn between wanting to stop it and knowing it had to be so. He had not done a single thing then. What was he supposed to do now? Take Katara away before she and Zuko consummated their marriage?

The young Avatar couldn't even begin to imagine just how much turmoil and panic such an action would cause not only in the Fire Nation, but also in the Water Tribes, and he would completely lose the Earth Kingdom to Jet's manipulations. Not even Bumi could help him, and his dear friend's reputation would suffer tremendously should Aang interfere in the first credible union between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes in over a hundred years, one in which they had both more than played prominent roles in assisting to bring about.

He couldn't go back on what was already done and yet the thought of Katara in a miserable marriage was a thorn in his heart. He couldn't allow that either. She deserved to be happy.

Struggling with his inner demons, Aang didn't notice a huge white bison heading towards the cliff overlooking the beach where he had ensconced himself at. He didn't hear Katara calling his name from behind him nor Appa's groan. Katara, still completely dressed up all in furs, carefully got out of the litter, thanked Appa and slowly approached Aang, still oblivious to their presence.

He was absolutely shocked, jumping out of his skin when Katara tapped him on the shoulder. Katara laughed when he leaped up high, twisting in mid-air with more surprise and relief coming over his face when he saw it was her standing far below on the cliff.

"I always enjoyed doing that," Katara giggled as Aang floated back down to terra firma. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh was enough to drive away all of Aang's worries even though he still was technically worried.

"Aang, Bumi sort of told me what happened with Sokka. Please don't take what my brother said seriously. You know he's only worried about me."

"… Are you unhappy, Katara?"

"… What?"

"Being married to Zuko. Are you unhappy?"

"… Oh, no. I'm okay, Aang. We didn't get to talk about everything before the wedding… but I think I will be happy with him," said Katara softly, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she remembered the kiss they had shared.

Aang, not convinced, said, "You looked like you were being tortured during the wedding."

Katara became even more flustered. "Oh… that." With a soft sigh, she tugged at the thick fur trimmed collar about her throat and a laugh escaped from Aang when she informed him that she had been roasting in her clothes.

"I thought you didn't want to be married to Zuko."

"Oh Spirits, that's probably what everyone is thinking. Even father thought I didn't want to go through with it."

"… But Zuko does know you want to marry him, right?"

Katara giggled again before with an enigmatic smile to Aang, said, "He should."

"… Okay, now I'm curious. What did you two exactly did before the wedding?"

"I don't talk then tell, Aang," said Katara, grinning as they headed to where Appa was waiting.

"… You only had a few minutes… But I suppose…-"

"Aang, we didn't do 'that'."

- - -

Knowing that tongues would waggle if they seen alone together, Aang set Appa down on the beach at a distance from the villa.

"Sorry about this, Katara," said Aang apologetically, but Katara, unworried, just smiled at him and said that a walk along the beach before the reception would do her some good.

With absolute fondness for her on his face, Aang jumped first unto the sand before helping her down from the litter. As her feet touched down, Aang pressed a kiss against her brow and told her that he would ask Suki to go meet her.

Knowing that this would be the last time they could be together like this, Katara, struggling to keep regret at bay, raised her left hand to Aang's face and gently caressed his right cheekbone before whispering good-bye to him.

Aang's gray eyes softening, he told her that there could never be really a good-bye between them.

"I know, Aang," she murmured to him and with a smile slightly tinged with sadness, she turned away from him and began walking along the beach towards the villa. Behind her, Aang watched her slim silhouette for a long time before with a sigh climbed back on Appa and ordered the bison to fly.

Neither he or Appa noticed the movement in the shadowed foliage by the beach.

- - -

A worried Iroh watched as his nephew chose to ignore his bride and instead bestowed his attention on a daughter of one of the delegates from their country. The firebenders in the reception hall as a whole seemed arrogant. The waterbenders, stony with disapproval and insulted by the groom's actions. What few earthbenders left one by one conspicuously left the reception hall until the only prominent earthbender left was King Bumi, who looked disheartened and seemed at last to show every year of his considerable age.

Katara's face was unreadable. Iroh didn't know whether to be glad or worried she hadn't reacted more emotionally to Zuko's betrayal on their wedding night. Her brother, on the hand, looked furious. His companion, the Kyoshin, as enraged. However, it was the expression on the Avatar's face that caught Iroh's attention in particular and which gave cause to the Dragon of the West to fret for FireLord's well-being.

- - -

Katara barely heard her Gran-gran's livid diatribe against Zuko as they walked towards the chamber which had been reserved for the wedding couple's first night together. Though she doubted that Zuko would be with her that night, she wouldn't allow herself to be the excuse for this marriage to fail. It was too important for her people, even though it was too obviously a sham.

"It's all right, Gran-gran. I expected this."

Kanna sucked in a breath in outrage. "Expected this! How could you expect this, Katara! I've heard stories of how immoral firebenders are, but to treat you this way on your wedding night! It's unforgivable!"

Softly, in a tight voice, Katara reminded her grandmother that this wasn't a real marriage.

"Zuko doesn't love me. He only wanted to bed me. … Sooner or later, he would have lost interest in me. I expected later, but now that he knows he can have me whenever he pleases, it's understandable that he would no longer desire me like before."

"Katara, you give yourself too little credit! It's plainly obvious he wanted to hurt you by playing around with that other woman! But for what reason, I do not know! He seemed so happy to be marrying you just before the wedding!"

Deep inside her, Katara knew there was another possible and more plausible reason for why Zuko was being such a bastard. Katara had realized that somehow he had found out that she had been with Aang just before the reception. She wasn't certain, but that was currently the only reason she could think of for his hurtful actions. And if that was truly the reason for why he wanted and succeeded to hurt her so deeply, it still wasn't a good enough cause for publicly shaming her in front of his people and her own.

Right now, even if she was indeed partly responsible for his actions, she had done nothing with Aang which amounted to betraying their marriage vows and thus she simply didn't want to make excuses for Zuko.

- - -

When Zuko left the reception hall with a woman, other than his newly-wedded wife, on his arm, Jun was about to go after them; however, she decided not to when the Avatar beat her to it, also heading out of the hall after them.

Iroh and Jee standing beside her, simultaneously let us sighs of gratified relief, and Jun realized that they had also intended to go after the FireLord.

"It's better that the Avatar deal with this," Iroh commented, taking a careful sip of calming Jasmine tea. Jee agreed wholeheartedly, downing a goblet of wine in order to soothe his nerves.

Jun, on the other hand, couldn't stand by just doing nothing. After finishing off her own cup of wine, she headed out of the hall with every intention of having a long conversation with the bride.

- - -

Katara was just about to have a second bath when there was a knock on the door. For a wild instant, she hoped it was Zuko, but then cruel reality set in; she doubted it was him and if it was indeed him, she didn't want to see him.

There was another knock while Katara decided whether or not to answer the door. After a few moments, she set her shoulders back with determination and headed to open it. She was surprised to see it was Jun, who brusquely asked her if they could talk.

"Talk about what?"

"Who else?"

"… I don't want to talk about him."

"Just hear what I have to say, and will you invite me in or not?"

Reluctantly, Katara let the Commander in. After closing the door, she went over to the sitting area and sat herself on the couch; however, Jun remained on her feet.

Without preamble, Jun immediately told Katara that Zuko was a good man. The abrupt statement really didn't put a single dent into Katara's current opinion of Zuko as the most horrible man alive.

Realizing that the direct route wouldn't work on Katara, Jun switched tactics and tried to pin the blame on her, which had rather dire consequences.

"Jun, get out! Nothing happened between me and Aang. We haven't been lovers since Omashu. All Zuko has now is a suspicion, and that definitely doesn't give him the right to humiliate me in public in front of strangers and everyone that I love!"

In the back of her mind, Jun decided that she would take on Iroh's long-ago offer to tutor her on the ways and mores of diplomacy otherwise known as 'how to persuade other people to see from your point of view'.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that he really thinks you coupled with the Avatar just after you two were married."

"I already told you we didn't!"

"I know. I know. I believe you. But the point is that he thinks you betrayed him. Besides, why in the world were you with the Avatar when you should have been with Zuko?"

At this, Katara couldn't quickly formulate an answer, and Jun's face filled with relief when the younger woman began to finally have more than an inkling of what had gone through Zuko's mind when one of their spies informed him of the sweet parting he had witnessed between the Avatar and his newly-wedded bride on a lonely stretch of beach.

Finally, Katara looking very embarrassed told Jun that Aang and her brother had gotten into a fight over her marriage to Zuko.

"I just wanted to comfort Aang."

"Right…"

Irritation flared in Katara. "Nothing happened of that sort happened between us!"

"So you say… Look, you should know how people are. We immediately assume the worst thing. It's human nature. Now, Zuko. He's been learning how to better control that explosive temper of his over the years, but he's still no saint, Katara. And even a saint would have been hard-put not to assume that you had decided to have one last dalliance with your lover before shackling yourself to a man you had been forced into a marriage with."

With a very reluctant sigh, Katara again insisted that nothing had happened between Aang and herself before admitting very slowly that she saw Jun's point.

"Good. So you will give this marriage a chance to work, right?"

"… Yes, but-"

"Don't worry. I think your Avatar is explaining your side of the story this very second to Zuko."

"… What do you mean exactly? And Aang isn't my Avatar."

"Meaning that I think your Avatar is a smart one. He's probably figured out what had happened. I think he'll make sure Zuko will be with you tonight."

"… Again, Aang isn't my Avatar… and I am surprised that you would be concerned about our marriage, Jun. I thought you and Zuko were lovers."

"We –were-," said Jun, emphasizing the past tense. "And of course, I would be concerned. I'm not stupid. You're the FireLady now. You can make it very difficult for me, even if I'm Commander of the Imperial Guard, if you're unhappy and suspecting your husband and I are lovers."

"… Huh?" said Katara, looking at Jun with a blank expression.

"I've heard about you waterbenders being very –very- possessive of your spouses."

This time, Katara could only stare at the other woman silently.

- - -

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened between Katara and me!" Aang shouted at the obstinate FireLord sprawled on the sand and holding a hand to his aching jaw. They were on a stretch of beach very far away from the villa and hopefully from any curious eyes. Surely, Zuko's spies didn't go this far.

Glaring murderously at Aang, Zuko kicked at him, throwing up a spray of molten sand at Aang who airbended it all away with a sweep of his hand.

Regardless that he couldn't possibly defeat a fully-realized Avatar, Zuko didn't give up. He got up to his feet and firebended a flaming sword with which he started slashing with at Aang. Shortly after, a wall of water knocked him back unto the sand.

"Zuko, stop it. You can't beat me. Just promise me you'll go to Katara."

"Shut up!" shouted Zuko, who began aiming fireblasts at him, only to have another wave of water dunked on top of him.

"I'll keep doing this until you calm down, Zuko!"

"Stop telling me what to do, Avatar!"

"You wanted this! You wanted to marry Katara!"

"THAT'S BEFORE SHE BETRAYED ME WITH YOU!"

"KATARA DID NOT BETRAY YOU!" raged Aang, and Zuko suddenly found himself waist-deep in quicksand.

"Get it into your thick skull, Zuko! Katara hadn't been unfaithful to you. She only went to me because she was worried about the fight I got into with Sokka about my asking her to marry you. Yes! The fight was about me letting you marry his sister! Katara was only worried about me. She's like that. She always wants to help people, especially her family and friends. She even helps strangers and people she doesn't even know much about. Remember, she saved your uncle's life, and she saved your life too! She wouldn't break her vows to you even if she wanted to! YOU HAVE TO TRUST HER!"

A twister suddenly formed about Zuko, digging him out of the sand and flinging him up high with gravity doing the rest and driving him back down to the ground.

- - -

The next thing Zuko could remember was hearing Katara reprimand the Avatar.

"Good grief, Aang. Do you want to make me a widow again?"

"Sorry, Katara. Couldn't help it. I just lost my temper with him. He should be fine though. He's tougher than he looks"

"I'll be the judge of that," snapped Katara before shooing Aang out of the bedroom.

Wincing, Zuko forced himself to a sitting position on the bed as Katara came back with a basin of water in her hands. She paused at seeing him awake and then quickly went to his side, placing the basin on the bedside table before sitting beside him and asking him how he felt.

"Terrible," Zuko muttered. There was a muffled giggle from her before she gently requested him to lie back down so she could begin healing him.

His immediate refusal to comply with her wish caused her to breathe in sharply, and Zuko knew he had hurt her when without a word she looked away from him and stood up from the bed. However, he quickly grabbed her hand before she could move away.

"Zuko-"

"I'm sorry," he told her in a harsh whisper, and a moment after, she was again seated beside him, also saying to him that she was sorry as well.

"Please believe me, Zuko. I swear, on my children's lives, that I didn't betray you with Aang. Truly, nothing happened between us."

Knowing how much she treasured her children, the dark suspicion that had haunted him the entire evening finally dissipated and all Zuko wanted at the moment was to consummate his marriage with her.

Katara gasped when she suddenly found herself underneath him.

"Zuko, you're still hurt. Let me heal you first."

"Don't refuse me, Katara."

Further protest died in her throat at the clear intent in his eyes. Suddenly shy, she nodded her acquiescence. Anticipation soon shined in her blue eyes as Zuko bent his head to capture her lips and finally claim her as his own.

- - -

The next morning, nearly everyone was surprised to witness the FireLord smiling, laughing and even stealing kisses from his waterbender wife, now FireLady, during breakfast.

Everyone else at the head table was either relieved or unsure if this was actually happening. The Avatar kept raising his eyes heavenward, fervently thanking the Spirits that this particular outcome had come about. King Bumi, beside him, several times looked over to the happy newly-wedded couple and after each time, rubbed at his old eyes for he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing through them.

The bride's father, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, kept throwing suspicious glances at his new son-in-law while Kanna had a half-confused half-happy expression on her face. Master Pakku, Sokka and Suki just kept on glaring at the FireLord.

On the other hand, on the groom's side of the table, Iroh, Jee, Jun, Jeong Jeong and Bei just looked mostly relieved.

- - -

Katara could feel Zuko's eyes upon her as she took off her sandals before walking on the beach's waterline; she enjoyed the sensation of wet sand between her toes. Just ahead of her were the twins, playing in the surf. Lan clearly in his element, waterbending sprays to form multiple rainbows while Tui was struggling to earthbend a wavebreaker of sorts.

"Those two are going to keep tabs on me, aren't they?" Zuko suddenly observed out loud. Puzzled, Katara turned back towards him and nearly laughed when she saw her tall husband glancing back at Sokka and Suki not too far behind and watching him with similar suspicious expressions.

"Well… you can't blame them after what you did to me last night, Zuko," she said lightly; however unable to keep a hurt note out of her tone. He turned his full attention back to her as Katara finally forced herself to bring up the other matter she had put off-ed discussing with him before the wedding.

"Katara?"

"Zuko, I know we don't know each other very well yet so I can't honestly expect this attraction we share for each other now to last forever. … I will do my best to be a good wife for you, and I will remain faithful to you. The only thing I ask from you in return is that when you tire of me to just please be discreet- Please. Please don't do again what you did to me last night. I couldn't bear it-" she suddenly found herself in his arms; his mouth pressed upon hers.

"I didn't want to do that to you, Katara," he whispered to her after their kiss ended. "I knew even then that it was beneath me… but I was simply too angry to think straight. I truly believed you had been with the Avatar."

"I wasn't with Aang in that way-"

"I know. I know now," Zuko interrupted her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I believe you, and let me assure that our marriage isn't a small thing. You are simply not a woman I could use merely for the purpose of satiating my desires and then throw aside. You will be the mother of my children, who will be heirs to the Fire Nation. You are not only my wife, but also my queen. Firebenders here, in my country and everywhere else will bow in respect to you; otherwise, I will have their heads. And I will honor our vows. I will desire you always, and I will be faithful to you. You will be the only woman for me for the rest of our lives, and I will be a good husband for you and a good father to your children and our children. This, I give you my word."

Katara, as happy as she was to hear Zuko say all that to her, all of a sudden felt as though a large weight had been placed upon her shoulders, and Zuko started laughing when she told him that she preferred his people didn't bow to her.

"You will get used to it," he replied with certainty and then with a frustrated noise he glanced behind him at their chaperons and at others around watching them with observant eyes.

"If it weren't for this bother to keep up appearances, we'd still be in bed," he said, sounding irritated. Katara turned red and suddenly found herself having to stifle a yawn. A small satisfied smile curved her lips for indeed he had kept her awake all through the night and had even gotten into a rather ferocious argument with his uncle and Jee who had the unfortunate task of informing the FireLord that he and Katara had to attend the breakfast banquet for appearance's sake.

"Does this mean you can never make love to me outside of a bedroom?" Katara asked him teasingly, reminding Zuko of how he had almost made love to her on a balcony in Omashu.

Katara turned wary when a tell-tale wicked glint suddenly appeared in his golden eyes.

"… Zuko, no! Not here!"

"Why not? We are legally husband and wife so such a public display of affection between us should not adversely affect our image as a loving couple and may even enhance it. Besides, I've heard that beaches are quite suited for such activities."

"Zuko, no! The twins- my brother- everyone's watching us!"

"They'll turn away if it troubles them."

"That's not the point!"

- - -

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," commented Pakku as they watched Katara deftly evading her husband.

Kanna giggled. "Oh, Pakky. They're obviously in love."

Pakku make a harrumphed sound and then frowned at Aang, Bumi and Iroh exchanging grins with each other.

"Pakky?" repeated Iroh.

- - -

Zuko had just managed to capture his nimble wife when a shadow passed over them. They looked up, barely catching sight of what appeared to be a small floating iceberg. Suddenly, there were yells and shouts about a four-way elemental battle.

"What do you think that's about?" Katara asked Zuko as her inquisitive children ran off towards the ruckus, quickly followed by her brother and Suki.

Zuko shook his head. "I do not have a clue-" More shadows passed over them, and finally giving in to their curiosity, hand-in-hand, they also headed towards the commotion.

- - -

- - -

- - -

(you see Anonde polishing a bronze plague with the words THE END marked upon it)

Advisory: Two sort of short Katara/Zuko stories below.

- - -

- - -

- - -

Note: I know. I know. It got a wee bit crazy at the end, but what else could you expect when you put together Aang, Bumi, Iroh and Pakku in the same spot. Yes, there was a Pai Sho game between Iroh and Pakku; I'll just leave what happened during that game to your imagination.

The following below are two (big) bits and pieces that never made it to the final draft of this chapter. After reading those, don't forget to use the review button, okay?

Advisory – Bits and pieces barely had any editing, may not be in the same continuity as the final chapter draft and may not make much sense.

- - -

Bit and Piece 901 – Katara finds out that Zuko shares a certain mannerism as Aang

- - -

There was a small lazy satisfied smile on Katara's face as she traced patterns on her husband's chest.

_Her husband…_ she found herself dwelling on the thought; her hand ceasing its movement. Unaware that Zuko was watching her closely, Katara teased the thought out in her mind and found herself inadvertently comparing Zuko to her late husband as well as to Aang.

Different, so different they were and yet similar in ways. Sacha had been more like Aang though more formal. Zuko could be worse in teasing her than Aang but also had a formality about him that bore some semblance to Sacha.

Katara didn't dwell long on her mental comparisons for she didn't feel comfortable doing so and to be fair, she wouldn't like it either if Zuko compared her to his other lovers.

With a mental sigh, Katara again found herself wondering on whether or not Zuko would be seeing other women despite being married to her. She had had encountered a similar difficulty with Sacha but she trusted him. Zuko; however, did more than try to seduce her even when he knew she was with Aang. The FireLord didn't seem to be the sort who held highly or took seriously the sanctity of marriage, and Katara simply had honest doubts that he would remain faithful to her regardless of Aang's assurance that he would be a good husband to her and of Jun's insistence that Zuko was a good man.

Another sigh; this time audible, Katara pressed her forehead against Zuko's chest and didn't notice the frown forming on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her but received no answer for Katara was too deep in discomforting thoughts to have heard him.

Katara was startled when he shook her a little. Her eyes snapped to his and she was doubly surprised to find his amber-colored eyes staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked him, and he sighed with impatience.

"I asked you first – what's wrong?"

"… What are you talking about, Zuko?"

He grimaced at her. "You looked worried about something. What is it?"

A blush rose to Katara's cheeks when she realized what he was talking about.

His frown deepened when she denied there was anything wrong.

"You're lying."

"I am not," she said though she was in fact lying.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not. There's nothing wrong- well, except for now. … Hey!" Katara suddenly found herself neath him and staring with outrage at his determined face.

"Zuko, get off me." She didn't care that he was now legally her husband and thus accorded this particular position.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"I already told you that there's- … all right, fine, but get off me first."

Slowly, with a suspicious regard, Zuko lifted himself off her and Katara immediately scuttled from underneath him to freedom, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Katara," said Zuko warningly as she grabbed her robe and covered herself.

"Will you wait? I will tell you. I just- just don't feel comfortable talking about it in bed with you… or even out of it actually," muttered Katara, feeling awkward and annoyed with him and with herself for her cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment.

Zuko, after a moment's pause, clambered out of the bed and stood before her. Much to Katara's additional discomfort, he didn't put on his robe and seemed quite at ease standing in front of her naked as the day he was born.

_Oh Spirits, he's just like Aang_, was all Katara could think as she hurried around him, grabbed his robe and handed it over to him.

With an amused expression that Katara refused to see, Zuko took the proffered robe and donned it.

"All right, you can turn around now, Katara," he told her in a very dry tone. Katara, suspicious, took a peek first to make certain he was indeed decent before turning to face him.

- - -

Bit and Piece 902 – Zuko finds out that Aang wouldn't have minded had he bedded Katara in Omashu

- - -

"I am your wife now, Zuko, and I promise to you – I will be faithful. Please believe me."

Katara's heart seemed to still with every second that Zuko remained silent, just looking down at her; his eyes hooded. Then, finally, he released a sign and Katara started breathing again when he pressed his lips against her temple.

"I do believe you," he told her, his voice rough. "I've seen how loyal you can be."

Confused by his words, Katara asked him what he meant exactly.

"That night in Omashu, on your balcony. I knew that you desired me greatly but you rejected me still.

At this reminder, Katara giggled, much to Zuko's puzzlement.

"What do you find so amusing?" he asked her suspiciously.

Katara had to clear her throat before answering. "That night… Oh Zuko, you have no idea how much I wanted you."

"… That's amusing?"

"No, no. It's just that I told Aang you tried to seduce me, and guess what he said to me."

"… He belittled me-"

Again, Katara had to deny and quickly. Any mention of Aang seemed to irk Zuko so.

"No, he didn't make fun of you. He asked me if I wanted you."

"… What?"

"What's exactly what I said to him next."

"… What?"

"Yes. What."

"You are confusing me."

"I was surprised that he asked me if I wanted you. That's why I said 'what'."

Zuko frowned at her darkly. "Are you toying with me?"

"No, I am not. I am just trying to tell you about what happened when I told Aang that you tried to seduce me."

"In that case, I must say that you make a poor storyteller."

Katara shushed him before continuing, "Aang realized I was confused so he rephrased his question. Did I want you or not, he asked me."

"… And what did you say to him?"

"I very slowly answered to him – Yes, I wanted you."

"And what did he say to that?"

Katara made a face. "His exact words were – Katara, you should have slept with Zuko."

"… That is ridiculous."

"I know, but that's what he said."

"He's an idiot," Zuko declared.

"Yes, he is," said Katara in complete agreement with him.

"I'm going to kill him."

"That's what I tried to do."

"Well, you obviously didn't do a very good job of it."

"Oh really? Well, let's see you try to kill the Avatar, milord."

"I will." And with that, Zuko headed for the door, but Katara knowing he wasn't seriously going to hurt Aang, hugged him about the waist and tackled him back unto the bed.

"You can go kill Aang after the honeymoon," she told him teasingly, raining soft kisses on his face, jaw and down his throat. Smiling, Zuko put up a mock resistance which ended up as always with her beneath him.

"That's not fair. It's my turn," Katara complained in a breathless voice.

Lips twitching, Zuko asked her, "Must we do this in turns, milady?"

As an answer, Katara only gazed up at him lovingly, and the austere lines of Zuko's face softened at the clear affection in her regard of him. He lowered his head and began a lingering kiss that drove all thoughts out of their minds save for the one which simply stated how much they wanted each other.


End file.
